<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regression by WorshipCircle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255238">Regression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle'>WorshipCircle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, M/M, Mind Meld, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Science Experiments, Slavery, Starfleet, Time Travel, Violence, Vulcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Transports to, and, from New Vulcan are under attack. The crew of these transports, are missing or dead. Neither the Federation nor the Vulcan High Command have answers, or guilty parties. But a scientific project. Until their main donor also disappears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Spock (Star Trek)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Regression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/gifts">AnJoanGrey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Transports to, and, from New Vulcan are under attack. The crew of these transports, are missing or dead. Neither the Federation nor the Vulcan High Command have answers, or guilty parties. But a scientific project. Until their main donor also disappears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, I'm going to follow the lovely suggestion of one of the readers and edit each chapter that I had posted, in order to correct the atmosphere and context. That doesn't mean that new chapters will not be posted. The update will continue as usual, but I will be making some changes to the previous chapters. Old readers, you're welcome to come again and revisit the plot, new readers, you are the lucky ones ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Bridge</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_¿Beg your pardon? -asked the surprised CMO of the ship, in the middle of the bridge- ¿What are we talking about here?</p><p>_If I´m not mistaken, Doctor, we are talking about a lapse of conscience of my counterpart, Ambassador Spock, in New Vulcan</p><p>_¿¡Lapsus of conscience!?</p><p>Most of the presents mentally facepalmed themselves at the interchange between the CMO and the First Officer. While the other eyes in the room, located on the screen that presided the bridge only asked with a lot of tranquility.</p><p>_¿This type of attitude is still recurring? ¿After all this time?</p><p>_My dear ambassador Sarek, the flowery language between your son and the Doctor, it is one of the pleasures of serving on the Enterprise, in fact -answered a very young and entertained officer at the right hand of the Captain-</p><p>_Fascinating. Although I must point out that I do not consider ...</p><p>_¿That this isn’t the proper attitude, of both the doctor and your son, regarding range, function or timing?</p><p>_Exactly</p><p>_I agree with your evaluation.</p><p>_¿What the...? ¡Jim! ¡Say something!</p><p>_Doctor, the Captain doesn't have to ...</p><p>_¡Enough!</p><p>James Tiberius Kirk's head was going to explode right then and there.</p><p>The usually amusing - and continued - friendly fight of his Commander and his CMO, as Commander Hernández had pointed out, in the middle of a conference of that magnitude, with nothing more and nothing less, than the New Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation as a witness, being or not being the father of Spock was, at the very least, a failure to any protocol existing in the fleet and, at best, a real headache.</p><p>Like the one he was feeling at the time.</p><p>_I think we need to clarify what we have been debating in order to understand ourselves better, in a more ... private place, gentlemen. Like the conference room, right now.</p><p>He stated inviting everyone involved, to direct and sit at the Enterprise conference table, since the discussion had started with half of them on the bridge, with much more audience than those he considered necessary. The Ambassador, online from New Vulcan, was already comfortably seated in his own living room and could be redirected without major problems.</p><p>He sighed as he got up from the chair, been followed by his three officers.</p><p>Ambassador Spock. He though sighing. Always a surprise, always a concerning subject.</p><p>The "counterpart" of its first officer, as he himself called it, had become an essential link between the three most important officers of the Enterprise. Four, if you included Scotty in the mix. Which was somewhat difficult to affirm, considering that he simply spent more time in engineering than it was healthy to spend and, therefore, he was not constantly exposed to the challenges posed by the friendship between the three of them. Two deeply contradictory and emotional humans, with a half Vulcan, equally contradictory and emotional, immersed in an endless personal search for his mixed heritage.</p><p>The old man was helping them, although reluctantly at first.</p><p>
  <em>“_ Jim, your understanding with my young self, has to be a process of personal discovery. It would be unwise of me and, uninteresting, as you would say, to deny yourself the time and challenges that this process implies, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Ambassador, give me a break here! A couple of clues to be able to function with him without wanting to strangle the idiot every time that he pulls the Vulcan card of insensibility, nothing more than that!"</em>
</p><p>It took the combined efforts of him and the ship's doctor, being the last the most convincing of them both, to actually get a response from the reluctant time traveler.</p><p>
  <em>“_ If it doesn't help me understand that green hobgoblin a little, I swear that next time he sits in a biobed, I am going to fill his hypospray with an Andorian disease that is going to make his green skin fill with welts, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Leonard, that threat has no basis, since the Hippocratic oath you took it will prevent you from carrying it out, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>_¡Damn it, Jim! ¡It's just as maddening as ours!”</em>
</p><p>After that, the old Vulcan, led them clues and suggestion, to establish a better relationship between the trio. This had made him an essential element of their existence, whether he wanted it or not.</p><p>And now, that pillar that supported them, and that for two long years they considered dead and actually mourned, not only was alive and kicking, was in danger. Again.</p><p>_Very well, Ambassador Sarek. We are all ears.</p><p>He indicated to his interlocutor, enabling the image of the conference room, while the rest of those present finally took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Buenos Aires, Argentina</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>January 15, 2020</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The alarm clock rang loudly.</p><p>_¡Shut off that thing!</p><p>_¡I can’t! ¡I’m brushing my teeth!</p><p>_¡Why the f*** do you program it then, if you always get up earlier and always forget to shut it off!</p><p>He laughed out loud, after rinsing his mouth, as he heard Juana get up and turn off the alarm clock. He was never going to admit it, but it was his subterfuge to get his roommate to get up in time for work. Traffic, both from private and public transport, was a disaster even in the middle of summer and they could not afford to be late for their respective jobs. Not in a city, as busy and chaotic, as Buenos Aires.</p><p>Although, to be honest, his own work began in the afternoon and ended at night. So, starting the day early was his choice, not a necessity per se.</p><p>Or, at least, that was he thought, when he left the house, that they both occupied in front of the Rosedal.</p><p>Getting up, to run in the morning, was almost a mandate in his life. It was his way, of dealing in advance, with the frustrations that would come later in Chancellery, where he had to maintain a calm and professional demeanor constantly.</p><p>That is why he lived where he lived, despite how expensive it was, and that was why he had a housemate to support those same costs, when with his salary he could live, more or less, without too much trouble on his own, in another part of the city.</p><p>Plus, he didn't change for anything to be able to get up at the first hours of the day, and face the famous lap, while the music ringed in his ears, the cold morning air hit his face, and the world outside disappeared, merging into an amalgam of sounds that the headphones overshadowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Although we have tried to return to the form of government prior to the attack on Vulcan, the current configuration of reasoning of our population regarding to the worlds that surround us and their cultures, including those of the Federation, led us to reconsider and establish instead, an older form of social ordering -stated the father of his First Officer as a very calculated preamble to the situation that was unfolding there-</p><p>_In other words, the Vulcans are scared enough to ask for a military government and the opinion of the rest of us about how detrimental are those kinds of entities, can go to hell, doesn’t?</p><p>He can’t avoid touch his face in exasperation when he heard the interruption from his friend.</p><p>Thirty seconds. He didn't last thirty seconds without a sarcastic comment.</p><p>_Your observation, although inadequate in time and place, is correct, Doctor.</p><p>Good grief, the subject was serious, and the Vulcan was revealing something that must have been a secret sustained for his whole damn species, and his CMO couldn't keep his mouth shut to let him swallow the bad moment with a little of grace.</p><p>So, he kicks the other under the table. Hard. Without any remorse. He deserved it.</p><p>_Continue Ambassador. We promise not to interrupt you any further.</p><p>He said to the screen, while out of the corner of his eye he observed that his friend was rubbing his leg and Commander Hernández moved his head in denial, before their childish reactions.</p><p>_The Vulcan High Command, was reinstated replacing the Council, with the presence of the most representative families of our culture. Our ancient clans. This political unity allowed us to restore, momentarily, order among our own and allowed us work to eliminate non-logical and irrational behaviors, in which, the special circumstances that came as a result of the disappearance of a large number of our species, place us.</p><p>_I infer that you, are among the members of this High Command -he affirmed without a doubt-</p><p>_Yes, Captain. I am part of the eight that constitute it. And I’m a full vote member.</p><p>_But you don’t hold the greatest power between them -appointed, also, without any doubt-</p><p>_The observation is on point, although I should ask you, ¿how you came to it?</p><p>_Ambassador, you are communicating through an alternative line to those we consider safe and politically adequate, commenting on issues related to the power structure of your Confederation, preceded by an emergency and solitary request regarding Ambassador Spock, without him being present, probably violating his own confidence and secrecy by revealing to us that he isn’t dead. With all due respect, and don't take it the wrong way, but s*** can be smelled from a distance when these things happen, sir.</p><p>He smiled sideways when he saw the Ambassador raise an eyebrow, as the only sign of emotion provoked by his particular conclusions. It was amusing, Sarek and Spock, shared too many quirks.</p><p>_I assure you Captain that, in this case, it has not been the primary will of the High Command to be "sink" metaphorically speaking, in this "s***", as you call it.</p><p>_Even so, they have.</p><p>_ I'm afraid that yes, we have.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His whole body ached, and not from the exercise routine.</p><p>He had been beaten and dragged to a strange place, by the most visually repulsive beings he had the misfortune to meet.</p><p>With no idea or recollection of what had happened.</p><p>In one moment, he was running normally on the track, and at the other he was inside this place that looked like something out of a science fiction story.</p><p>He blinked, trying to accustom his sight to the prison he was in.</p><p>Because he wasn't stupid. He was in a prison. He had been captured and thrown into a kind of cave with a sealed entrance, little light and no means of subsistence at least his captors do provide, ergo, despite the craziness behind all, he was a prisoner and a victim of an alien abduction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_ What is not clear to me, Ambassador and, excuse me if I interrupt your story, is how it is that Ambassador Spock is alive and why it has anything to do with our diplomatic officer.</p><p>_Doctor, the answer to that question, obviously is classified, the Ambassador nor the Commander can provide it directly, therefore the use of evasions.</p><p>_¡Bulls***! ¡If we are going to undertake a rescue mission in the Vulcan colony, because that is what your dad wants here on the screen, let’s no lie ourselves, we deserve to be told the truth!</p><p>_Captain, it is your prerogative</p><p>Indicated the Diplomatic Officer after the exchange of hard truths, and, even when, every time, those decisions only bring problems to the Captains who take them, it was.</p><p>The secret in diplomatic missions could be "broken" by the captains of the respective ships, for reasons of force majeure or serious danger. Although, really, would be tighten the regulations a little, as a certain First Officer of his would say, but, in this case, it applied perfectly. As Bones stated, they would probably be violating all the same way, only by listening the conversation that was taking place.</p><p>_Commander Hernández, as Captain of the USS Enterprise and sole liaison officer between the Federation of Planets at the moment, I release you from the diplomatic secrecy that your mission entails and I ask you to explain it, to those present in this room.</p><p>_As an Ambassador authorized by the United Federation of Planets and the Vulcan High Command, I support the orders given by Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Commander Hernández.</p><p>The young man in question, sighed and crossed his hands on the conference table. He understood his conflict. Being a diplomatic officer on a starship meant living in a network of secrets, your own and that of others. Even with the ship's personnel and the Captain himself. The loyalty of the diplomatic officers was always placed in Starfleet Command and in its own division within it.</p><p>_ Very well gentlemen. It goes without saying that, outside these walls, what is mentioned cannot be ventilated, since it requires, as you have seen, extreme authorizations to do so.</p><p>No one dared to contradict him, so he joined the set of nods that acted as a response.</p><p>_Let's start at the beginning then, New Vulcan, as a colony part of a Confederation, is going through many challenges, apart from order, as the Ambassador has already explained. The colony, so far from its old world and so diminished in population, faces, in a new world, the development of a new disease, that is spreading to other colonies, and an acceleration in the aging of its inhabitants, by being exposed to new environmental conditions and stress. Which, together with the low proliferation of its members, naturally leads us to think about the possibility of a possible, albeit slow, extinction of the species as a whole. This was the evaluation of Starfleet Command and it is also that of the Vulcan High Command as well.</p><p>A collective gasp followed these conclusions. He could not help but immediately observe the reactions of his First Officer, an attitude that, apparently, was emulated by his CMO. A second Vulcan extinction would be catastrophic for Spock. What future awaited him then, already being as difficult as it was, as a hybrid? What would be the attitude of Starfleet in this regard? Would they have given up all hope with the Vulcan High Command, since no one say anything about a spreading decease? The tight white knuckles in is Commander graceful hands indicated that these questions also crossed his mind.</p><p>_ To this must be added, I regret to admit, the pro profit attitude of certain species towards the population of New Vulcan and the other colonies of the Confederation, even among those included on the Federation.</p><p>_What are you referring to Commander?</p><p>_With our population decreasing so drastically in number, Doctor -clarify Spock- we Vulcans have become, in view of the intergalactic business community, as you humans would say an "scarce" good and, therefore, an article of great value for acquisition.</p><p>_What??!</p><p>_I am afraid that -commented Sarek at the shock caused by the correct interpretation given by his son-, in the last three years, our ships have been sporadically intercepted and, those who integrated their crews, if they were not exterminated due to the confrontations caused by the encounters, have been taken prisoner and sold in different markets. Some of them have been recovered, but others, we still have no knowledge of their whereabouts and, of some of the latter, whose bodies we have recovered, it has been for us impossible to get an indication where they had resided until the time of their death or how they were held, except that it has been verified that they were subjected to various illegal medical-scientific experiments.</p><p>_Then you will understand -said Commander Hernández after the ambassador finished-, the importance of secrecy, gentlemen. We are facing an extremely organized network of slave sellers that is focused on the study, experimentation, trafficking and disappearance of members of the Vulcan species, in a very delicate and unstable time.</p><p>_What is the number of missing persons?</p><p>He asked almost breathlessly.</p><p>_Exactly 150, Captain.</p><p>_My God! That’s to many!</p><p>He swallowed hard. Bones was right. Three years. One hundred and fifty Vulcans disappearing under the nose of the Federation and the Vulcan High Command. He could not believe it. It was a serious, a very serious, security flaw.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:<br/>Buenos Aires, Capital City of Argentina, is a very loud, busy and complex place. However, there's a few quiet places, who are usually used as walks and running paths. One of them, is the "Rosedal" (https://scontent.fafa2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/29217071_1585162108234265_116765051083292672_o.jpg?_nc_cat=100&amp;ccb=2&amp;_nc_sid=730e14&amp;_nc_eui2=AeHKnp2y6oAzFvETFOkXWaQv4b45pLrzepbhvjmkuvN6ltEpBCV1JeVTZipjXl-tS5YKcD7Vr-SQCGKwMD5TPLAB&amp;_nc_ohc=iAPgHRZo7CwAX_Qqv3h&amp;_nc_ht=scontent.fafa2-1.fna&amp;oh=64ec3be96090b2b293f991a4092279cb&amp;oe=60243001), that it's famous for the lap that the runners do on it.</p><p>Comments and criticisms are always well received.<br/>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&amp;v=swnudbCnccs<br/>Dedicated to AnJoanGrey – Edited on 14/01/21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 17 - The Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scientific project. Vulcans missing. Dangerous captors.<br/>And a very complicated truth to elucidate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, I'm going to follow the lovely suggestion of one of the readers and edit each chapter that I had posted, in order to correct the atmosphere and context. That doesn't mean that new chapters will not be posted. The update will continue as usual, but I will be making some changes to the previous chapters. Old readers, you're welcome to come again and revisit the plot, new readers, you are the lucky ones ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His cell was cold. Extremely cold. He had not managed to get his captors to give him clothes, apart from the ones he had on him, when he went running. He had also failed to communicate with them in any way.</p><p>Their language was incomprehensible. It did not have any human or close twist to any of the Earth languages he had ever heard. So, he had chosen to use signs, at first.</p><p>However, these exasperated the beings who imprisoned him, and, more often than not, caused him, to end up tied to a kind of stretcher, where they inspected or hit some part of his body, to then locked him up again.</p><p>The good news about this exchange was that, at least, they understood that a human should consume food and water, as well as evacuate waste. Twice a day the sustenance that he needed was provided to him and three times a day he was removed from the cell to take him to a place where he could relieve himself. Neither of those moments, were delightful or took place in a pleasant space. In fact, it could be argued that they were both nauseating. But he did not complain. It made no sense to do so and would only complicate the situation. Enough hours had passed -perhaps days- to make him realize that escaping or try to scape, alone, in his state and with those disadvantages, was impossible.</p><p>So, he decided to use his diplomatic skills, in dealing with this new species instead.</p><p>First step to complete in that path: open yourself to the experience you were in, without placing your displeasure or frustration on that experience. Otherwise, you would not be able to communicate, nor adapt enough to the environment to be able to transform your immediate reality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_My counterpart is involved in solving this situation?</p><p>Naturally, Spock would be the first, to get over the shock of the news and ask the most appropriate question.</p><p>_Ambassador Spock, was not only involved, he was one of the two principal protagonists in the most important project developed by the Federation and what remains of the Vulcan Science Academy, in recent times. Only Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command were aware of it -explained Commander Hernández- as it was labeled top secret.</p><p>_I bet what you want, that did not necessarily respect the rules, to be so "secret"</p><p>The Captain denied, with a low laugh, as he watched his CMO highlight the word “secret”, with quotation marks in the air. Obviously, he was right, they were not facing a legal action, desperate situations, never called for solutions according to the books.</p><p>_Yes and no, Doctor McCoy. The main idea of the project is not, as you point out, necessarily illegal, but its application was. The period of experimentation, considered as due, to allow any project of this magnitude to pass from its theoretical stage to its practical application, both in animals and in beings of greater complexity, was...</p><p>_Decreased, to what was considered adequate, to attend to the urgency of the case.</p><p>He ended up sighing at the sentence emitted by the Ambassador, who nodded afterwards, without saying more.</p><p>_What were the objectives of this project? – he asked - Who was it applied to?</p><p>_The objective of the "Travelers" project, was to extract certain residual components of the temporary trips carried out by its participants, with the idea of reproducing the influence of these at a molecular level, allowing to slow down the passing of the years and even produce a temporal regression on the treated person.</p><p>_The Fountain of Youth... You were looking to rejuvenate the Vulcans!</p><p>_Not exactly rejuvenate. Stopping the aging process, a little, mitigating it, perhaps producing a small-scale regression. You will see doctor, although the priority was to rescue the youngest population of Vulcan in the planetary evacuation transports, when the obliteration of the planet took place, the truth is that the Vulcans themselves decided...</p><p>_To prioritize our elders -commented his First Officer- The source of our knowledge. Our link with our history and culture. Children followed. Everyone else, perish.</p><p>F**k. That was horrible.</p><p>He could understand perfectly the situation. When he was passing through it, distracted for the fight over the drill, didn’t give a though to the evacuation of the planet, that was Spock task, however, after everything have calmed, he sought the data regarding the salvage and rescue of the Vulcan population. In part for curiosity, in part because he felt some responsibility, towards the civilization who had came to be so important in his life.</p><p>The numbers were spine-chilling. Billions lost. Of those who were able to be rescued, the majority were too young or too old. An entire middle age generation, was lost forever.</p><p>_I have also noted that, the Vulcan population, is divided between the really young and the elderly -pointed the CMO- What I don't understand is, what this project has to do with the kidnappings.</p><p>It didn’t take a genius to get an answer to that question, doesn’t? Only a cynic. And his friend wasn’t one.</p><p>_Bones, if you are aiming not to let the old die -he explained- it is because the young are disappearing.</p><p>_Once again Captain -said Sarek- your observations are correct.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He held his torso with his hands, trying to avoid the vomiting reflex, that had assaulted him as soon as he had returned to his cell.</p><p>His strategy had worked. Observing, learning from his captors, had led him to conclude a series of answers, that allowed him to clarify questions that had been impossible to solve until then: How and why had he been kidnapped? Where was he? Who were the subjects who had abducted him? What were their purposes?</p><p>In the solitude of his cell, those first days -or weeks, he could not distinguish its duration clearly enough-, he was able to gather enough evidence to determine that he was not dreaming or being delusional, that he was really off Earth, in the hands of a species that was not human. The view of the skylight in the cell and the one that could be seen through the windows of the hallway -or whatever similar construct that was there- proved it. Even thought, the atmosphere, was similar to that of Earth. His cell was exposed to the outside and this didn’t cause him any problem. He could breathe. The beings who had kidnapped him seem to breathe perfectly on this environment. Therefore, they were a species that had lungs, or something similar to these, that worked with oxygen. Although, by sight, they were very different in their external aspect. Humanoid-looking but misshapen faces and bodies, with a very dark brown skin color, viper eyes, and a deep throaty speech, they made up a picture not very appealing to a human aesthetic taste.</p><p>However, it wasn't their appearance, that worried and disgusted him. As a person accustomed to dealing with different human groups, he always asserted that, beauty, was not located in the aesthetic enjoyment of one's own culture in exclusivity. Each society had its canon of beauty and your own idea of it, could not intervene in the judgment that, over others and their tastes, could be carried out. No. His revulsion, came from what those beings did.</p><p>At first, he had thought they were just harmless investigations. Pure alien scientific curiosity. Since, as was evident, nothing serious had happened to him, except for some blows for rebelling. Which, in itself, was quite bad, he admitted. But he had not been tortured, or subjected to any invasive machinery or experiment. They had hardly "read him” with pieces of engineering, that gave off squeaks and signs, that he was unable to interpret. So, he wrongly assumed that, the same treatment, was accorded to his fellow inmates. He cleaned his mouth, after the nausea passed. Yes, he was not alone in that place. In addition to their captors, other beings were present. Prisoners like him. But different, very different, from the "researchers" who were holding them.</p><p>These beings were almost human. If not for his slightly paler skin color, pointy ears, and Beatle-style haircut, they could well pass for humans. You could only be sure of the difference, when you came to know their “interior design”. Then, you will be sure that, they were not fans at a comic convention, but alien entities.</p><p>Oh, you are curious about, how had he managed to find out that little detail?</p><p>Because he had witnessed the vivisection of one of those beings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_It is through the future of the green hobgoblin, right? That something, that you use to cultivate your youth serum, was in his body, doesn’t?</p><p>_Hob... Bones! -he hissed- Spock's father is listening!</p><p>_I don't think I understand -the king of Rome himself asked- What do you mean by "hobgoblin"?</p><p>_Doctor McCoy, here, usually, compares my person with a terrestrial myth, consisting of small beings that live among humans, although they are not normally seen by them even when they are charged with the accusations of been the main reason behind domestic riots -explained in a flat voice the First Officer- They are, also, associated, with the terrestrial meteorological phenomenon known as rainbow, at the end of which, it is stated that one of these beings stands, next to a round container with pieces of gold in the shape of a circle. It is stated that, if a human being, can reach that end at that moment, the container will become his, ensuring his wealth and future.</p><p>_Then, I consider that it is a bad example of comparison. It is beyond me to understand how you can relate this entity to my son Doctor, when he is not a small being and, certainly, he does not have a container with similar characteristics. And, I think that if he, cause any "uproar" on your ship, Captain Kirk would have informed me already, allowing me to sums up to his censorship my own, regarding his inadequate behavior.</p><p>Oh, this moment was wonderful. Bones had gone from over-opening his mouth to being completely dumb and pale.</p><p>He loved Sarek.</p><p>He definitely loved his First Officer's father.</p><p>Obviously, he understood the hobgoblin's comparative reference to Spock perfectly, with context and everything, the guy was a seasoned diplomat and has had as a spouse a woman from Earth, but he preferred to play stupid to drag down over every sharp rock of the path, the not-always-pleasant custom of nick naming that his medical officer had.</p><p>Who, actually, was shooting at his Captain, almost desperate looks for help.</p><p>He smirked.</p><p><em>"No, Bones, you are alone on this"</em> -he said clearly with that grimace- <em>"Explain to Spock's father, literally one of the rulers of the Vulcan race, how you live almost every day, giving new nick names to his only son alive, go ahead. I dare you. Let’s see how you get out of this"</em></p><p>_You are right, Ambassador. My ... comparison lacks assertiveness. My apologies to you and Spock.</p><p>Admitted his CMO, looking directly to the Vulcan on the screen.</p><p>He wasn't going to denied. Bones had courage. But sometimes, he needed a reminder of place and rank. And that moment, over there, when he realizes that, despite camaraderie and good intentions behind, some attitudes were not right, was a necessary wake up call.</p><p>_Apologies accepted Doctor -assented the Ambassador- Now, I think we were in the matter of explaining how the “Travelers” project worked. Commander, the data is already on your terminal.</p><p>The young diplomat denied, laughing still at the scene displayed, but quickly regained his composure and proceeded to get up to open one of the holographic windows that became covered in diagrams and designs.</p><p>_The project, as you affirm, uses the residues of the time travel that the givers carried out to produce the same effect on a person's body, without making any temporal travel, but focusing this process on the cells. Achieving that, they can be “rejuvenated” allowing the bodies to return to previous states in the lives of the patients.</p><p>_ Was this project successful?</p><p>He had to ask, with no little apprehension. Manipulating time was not a game.</p><p>For a very rightful reason it was one of the controversial and quasi-prohibited fields in Starfleet. It was too dangerous. It exposed all the inhabitants of the United Federation of Planets to the possibility that a madman, like Nero, decided to change the current reality that they had the luxury of living, to plunge their worlds into their violent past or worse scenarios.</p><p>It was bad enough, to have gone through the experience of the Narada, and the obliteration of Vulcan, to think that someone, could have the weapons, to get their hands-on time again.</p><p>He would never say it out loud, but just imagining something like that, make him feel like a child fearing the boogie man. And, Jim Kirk, was not someone who enjoyed fear.</p><p>_A resounding success Captain -answered the Diplomatic Officer- The treated test subject physically rejuvenated to a previous unthought state probing that the theory was accurate.</p><p>_How many years backwards this subject could return? -asked his medical officer-</p><p>_The last reading that was taken, when the subject of the experiment was stable, established a rejuvenation of the body of 127 Earth years. His mental state, however, remained intact, without going back through time, once again, probing that the hypothesis of the project were correct.</p><p>_Oh, my God! -exclaimed the CMO, standing in surprise, with his hands over the table- How old was he?!</p><p>_162 years old.</p><p>He had to blink in surprise. And not by the experiment.</p><p>He had heard that age before. Long before.</p><p>When they spoke with Spock about the death...</p><p>No. No, it couldn't be.</p><p>_That means that now... this person has...</p><p>His friend stutter as his First Officer exhaled, confirming his suspicions, before even opening his mouth.</p><p>_That means Leonard, that Ambassador Spock and myself, now share the same age, not just the same timeline.</p><p>Thirty-five years.</p><p>The old man, was thirty-five years old, again.</p><p>With the mental age of a Vulcan of one of hundred and sixty-four.</p><p>“Damn” - he thought, looking Ambassador Sarek as intense as Leonard do it before - "The s*** that you just unveiled is truly huge"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had all started, with his attempts at communication.</p><p>In understanding that his captors considered him an inferior being, like his signs of displeasure when touching his head indicated it, but despite that, even as an inferior specimen was evident that they have enough curiosity to continue feeding him and taking him out of his cell relatively often to being put through analyzes, he had chosen to take advantage of the moments in which he was "studied" to bring them elements that they seemed to need and behave submissively, speaking little or nothing, but making himself useful none the less.</p><p>This attitude, evidently, pleased the creatures. So much, that they allowed him to remain in their laboratory, while attending to other specimens.</p><p>Thus, he met his companions in captivity. Asleep. Heavily sedated. As testimonies the fact that they were brought to the site by means of mechanical devices and none move a muscle in disconformity or pain.</p><p>He immediately knew, that the aliens who had captured him, were fascinated by these beings and their brains. His hands -if they could be called so- had touched, measured, and analyzed the sedated people skulls, faces, and heads. They have moved different readers on them, recording data.</p><p>In those moments, upon returning to his cell, he thought he understood to whom he was prisoner.</p><p>From a group of space scholars who, while violating important ethical codes, was not in itself dangerous and with whom it was possible to establish a good relationship and exchange. Obviously, the curiosity of these beings, would not stop at simply analyze their bodies. Surely, at some point, they would like to understand the language and customs of their specimens. At that time, he had complete confidence, that he could establish a solid case, so that he would be returned to Earth as well as his fellow prisoners to his own planet.</p><p>How innocent he had been.</p><p>After a couple of days of the same routine, in which, each time, a new set of pointy-eared specimens was brought in for examination, he was removed from his confinement much later than usual. His captors, then, handed him items of cleaning. He had smiled and nodded. Cleaning was an easy thing to do, and it was a plus, since you had to spend time in the lab gathering information, and, incidentally, outside the cell. Which had led him to enter the place smiling, thinking that, this, was an opportunity to seize.</p><p>The smell was the first thing that signaled his mistake. A foul scent, immediately flooded his nostrils. He had never felt that smell in the laboratory. Looking up, he understood. He had never felt it, because they had never let him stayed long enough to watch the end of the analyzes. Those, who he considered "curious" and "harmless" scientists, had cut one of the sleeper bodies to pieces, preserving his head and each limb or organ, in an artifact divided like a chest.</p><p>A strong push shoved him out of his freeze. One of the assassins, pointed out the cleaning supplies he was carrying.</p><p>Sure. That's what they were going to use him for. To eliminate the evidence of their perfidy. Making the inferior monkey do the dirty job. He resisted nausea. There would be time for it in his cell. His survival instinct forced him to move and clean the pools of green blood left by the vivisected body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Sountrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5M2WZiAy6k<br/>Edited: 3/1/2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strangers and acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self sacrificing idiots. Prisioners becoming friends.<br/>Prohibition turning in experimentation boosting.<br/>Wich time was at the end?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Comments and criticisms are always well received. Update every week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Excuse me. Why was Ambassador Spock a patient of this treatment? I mean. I do not deny his importance, due to the knowledge of your culture, both past and future, as well for the years he has lived, but it is strange that a &lt;&lt;giver&gt;&gt; is at the same time a &lt;&lt;receiver&gt;&gt; on experiments.</p><p>Not to be offensive with his friend, but when he finished listening, could not help but laugh almost contemptuously. It was obvious, wasn't it?</p><p>The other piercing gaze revealed that no. That it was not obvious and that he should clarify it.</p><p>_Bones -he said resting his elbows on the table and crossing his fingers-, of all beings in the universe, if there is a circumstance that will require a stupid sacrifice based on duty to help an endangered species, who do you think that most likely would go like a pig to the slaughterhouse without even hesitating?</p><p>Leonard's growl, as he recognized the truth behind his words, was epic.</p><p>_Captain, I think it is unfair to say that my counterpart starred a &lt;&lt;stupid sacrifice&gt;&gt;.</p><p>_Oh, please. Spare all of the present in this room of the discourse that &lt;&lt;the need of the many outweighs the need of the few&gt;&gt;</p><p>The Ship's Doctor answered his First Officer.</p><p>_This &lt;&lt;discourse&gt;&gt;, as you call it, is a maxim worthy of honor, Doctor.</p><p>"Here we go again"</p><p>He said on his mind, when saw how Spock turned to release one of his eloquent sentences that, faced with the constant argumentative round trip with Leonard, sounded more like an angry peacock chirping because someone had touched his feathers, than a measured and rational statement.</p><p>_Once, just once, I wish that this incomprehensible robotic synapse of yours -explained the other, touching his First Officer's forehead with a finger to emphasize what he was saying- had the ability to understand why we the illogical humans consider foolish that maxim and the fact that you don't understand why, also sovereignly bothers us too, Commander.</p><p>_What Bones, here, in his adorable grumpy southern voice, means Spock -he clarified trying to lower the tone of the discussion, since they were not in their rooms playing chess or debating in the mess hall- is that, we are your friends and it really affects us deeply that you never take into account what would happen emotionally to us, emotional beings, if you ceased to exist.</p><p>_So every time you risk your ass unnecessary on a mission without counting what nobody here on the Enterprise thinks, it puts us all in a horrible mood and, in my case, it generates the same desire to throw your ears off as what a whimsical child would do in my operating room. If you'll excuse the language, Ambassador.</p><p>Leonard closed looking at the screen, where an undaunted Vulcan watched the scene.</p><p>_I have no objection to the language used to highlight your expressions regarding the attitude of my son, Doctor. I am his father and he is my only living son and family. Finding out that he takes his duty beyond what is strictly necessary and prudent, worries me. Although, the fact that it has in his company mature and responsible adults, able to put a limit to his thoughtless actions with firmness, alleviates these objections.</p><p>_The Doctor is older and therefore can be considered mature, Father, but the Captain ...</p><p>_I swear that, if he pouts because he's older than you, Jim, I'm going to pay you a whole year of my salary for the recording of this conversation to take snapshots.</p><p>_Done.</p><p>_Captain, I don't think that's appropriate ...</p><p>_God, man, he's really pouting about it!</p><p>The laughter that followed the exclamation of his CMO by the humans present in the room, caused his First Officer to acquire a high tint on his face, almost a blushing, while his father, on the screen, outlined a half smile, that his stoic attitude could not hide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>How to get out of there?</p><p>That was his first question. A world other than his own or not, he had to go, escape from that place, somehow.</p><p>He could not stay. There was no guarantee of survival. On the contrary, he was sure that, when the curiosity of these beings was satisfied, as far as his person was concerned, he would be eliminated in the same way, or worse, than the pointy-eared prisoners.</p><p>He leaned against the wall of the cave that served as a cell. Naturally, he couldn't dig to get out. They were too high. He had seen it through the windows. Nor does he can climb to escape. There were no supports to do it.</p><p>Trying to run away, on the way to the lab, was crazy. Even if he managed to get to a window, he didn't see much chance of running away.</p><p>Weighing the possibilities, he didn't have much left. He had to come up with something in the lab itself during his cleaning sessions or when he was taken to evacuate his needs.</p><p>But him alone? How much chance did he have against his captors?</p><p>_Dam***!</p><p>He exclaimed as he thumped the rock frustrated.</p><p>_Hello? There is someone there?</p><p>He froze.</p><p>That was not his voice, nor his imagination. There was a person who spoke his language somewhere nearby. Maybe in the same cave.</p><p>_I must be confusing the sounds. A terrestrial language in this place is impossible.</p><p>He felt the voice say. Sure, he had received no response.</p><p>_No, no, no. Yes! I'm here! I'm from Earth! Can you hear me?</p><p>He screamed desperately.</p><p>_Yes, I hear you. But lower your voice or they will come to see what happens and they will move you. If they brought me to this cell it is so that I have no contact with anyone and to be isolated from my people.</p><p>_Okay - said lowering his voice - It's true. This place is silent. There should be no other prisoners here than me.</p><p>_I supposed that. They must believe that you do not represent any danger and that you are an inferior being.</p><p>_Yes, I think the same. But I don't know why they keep me alive, really. Neither why they brought me here, in the first place.</p><p>There was silence on the other side of the wall.</p><p>_I do not have enough data to assert with 100% certainty what I am going to tell you, but judging the circumstances in which we find ourselves currently, I consider that there is an 80% chance that you were one of their initial experiments.</p><p>_Excuse me?</p><p>_When they kidnapped you, how did they do it?</p><p>_I don't remember much about the abduction. I was running and distracted. In a moment I was in Buenos Aires, in a park, and then, after seeing a huge beam of light, I was, suddenly, inside a ship. From there, they brought me here. Of course they hit me pretty hard on the head so, I have no memory of the ship except that it was moving and it was darker than... this whole place.</p><p>_In one moment you were on Earth and the next you were here. It sounds to me like you ran through a space portal.</p><p>_What?</p><p>_It is a technology similar to that of the warp speed beaming theory, but more complex. It creates a temporary space door or opening that allows you to move an entity from point A to point B, or a large object such as my ship. It requires an immense amount of energy to activate. Hence the beam of light you describe.</p><p>He cleared his throat feeling somewhat stupid. Obviously his interlocutor was not human. And he knew he was going to be ashamed of what he was going to ask.</p><p>_Excuse me, but what do you mean by &lt;&lt;warp speed&gt;&gt;? Where I live, Earth, there is no such thing. Can you explain it to me?</p><p>_How it is no such thing on Earth? More than two hundred years ago our worlds were connected by... Oh, I understand, it was not a mistake on the ship's calendar.</p><p>_Eh? What do you understand?</p><p>_What year was on Earth when you were kidnapped?</p><p>_It was January 2020.</p><p>_Where we are now, it is also your terrestrial January, but from 2058.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_I repeat the question, because, besides what Jim says here about Ambassador Spock tendency to self-sacrifice, it is not very clear why apply him a formula made with the remains of his own temporary trip.</p><p>_Because was not his own time travel remains that were applied to the Ambassador, Doctor, Commander Hernández spoke of donors, not of donor.</p><p>_Sh**. So is someone else?</p><p>Asked the Doctor of the Enterprise in amazement.</p><p>_I am afraid that, despite the regulations imposed in this regard, by the civilizations that build the Federation, the experimentation on the transfer in time and space has not stopped, but simply moved underground, becoming a very lucrative business.</p><p>Commander Hernández explained.</p><p>_Basically -he observed when confronted with this scenario-, we have caused a new &lt;&lt;Prohibition&gt;&gt;, with our rules.</p><p>_I do not follow, Captain.</p><p>_In the 20th century, Spock, in a country on Earth, there was a movement that managed to impose a law on the population that prohibited the commercialization, sale and consumption of alcohol, because that group maintained that precisely this consumption, by being legal was the origin of a great number of social problems, specially because people do it in large quantities, as was the custom in those days. It is commonly called &lt;&lt;Dry Law&gt;&gt;. Because forbade drinking and punished whoever sold and consumed alcoholic beverages.</p><p>_I consider it a correct observation. The consumption of any intoxicating substance in large quantities has consequences for whoever does it. Decrease in efficiency is one of them.</p><p>_The decrease of what?</p><p>_According to statistics on and over the physical constitution of the human species, Doctor, the excessive consumption of alcohol affects performance in the workplace, causing delays of activities and unfocus. Increasing by 20% the possibility of being part of an accident on the workplace. For what I consider that it was a correct law and surely valued in its application.</p><p>_It didn’t work Spock.</p><p>He sighs. Bones was right, it had not worked.</p><p>_In fact, it was a resounding failure – explained the Doctor - and it was repealed some time later.</p><p>_I get it. Drinking is an important part of human socialization, ergo it was thought that it was more advantageous to allow it than to forbidding it.</p><p>_Yes and no Commander. You’ll see… -said the doctor- It is indisputable that not consuming alcohol has its advantages, although I know that it does not sound convincing when I am the one saying it, but the law itself failed for reasons that did not have to do with drinking itself nor with the benefits or disadvantages that could bring drinking on a social level.</p><p>_Another law won, Spock - he pointed out - supply and demand.</p><p>_Drinking alcohol on Earth is an important business for the economy. The profits produced were necessary, although its social and individual consequences, at the end, will entail a cost.</p><p>_Exactly Ambassador.</p><p>_And what the Captain here points out regarding time regulations - said Commander Hernández, still standing next to his charts- is correct. Prohibiting temporary experimentation only caused an impulse on it. By taking it out of the legal circuits, it allowed it to be unregulated and, as happened with the production of clandestine alcohol at the time of the Prohibition, there were cases of enormous failures that led to those who produced or consumed it being damaged or intoxicated, but also to unparalleled success stories.</p><p>_Like the &lt;&lt;Travelers&gt;&gt; Project</p><p>_And like the one carried out by those who kidnap the Vulcan ships and their crew.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>It was not where, nor how, nor why, it was when.</p><p> </p><p>Neither the Federation nor the Vulcan High Command could find the kidnappers, because they were not capturing the ships, or their crews, on the same timeline, but through time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled loudly, as his brain adjusted to the idea. More than two hundred years. They had catapulted him over two hundred years into the future.</p><p>For what?</p><p>It did not make sense. With this so advanced future: Why choose a being from such a distant past? Why a terrestrial human being?</p><p>_Why did they travel to my time? Why to Earth? I mean, if they consider me inferior, they consider all Earth forms inferior. We shouldn't spark interest in them. They spent an enormous amount of energy kidnapping me, so as not to get… benefits from it.</p><p>There was a new moment of silence on the other side of the wall.</p><p>_Experimentation. They forced the limits of the technology they use to see how far it could take them or how much they could extended it. Earth, in the 21st century, was a class M planet, without noticeable dangers for a species of this time. My planet, on the other hand, would had been a risk to experiment on so early on the development of their technology.</p><p>_Where you come from? What's the name of your planet?</p><p>_My planet is called Vulcan, it is located around 16 light-years from Earth and we have been allies and companions of Earthlings for more than a century.</p><p>He smiled in the dark denying at the same time.</p><p>_ At least we did not ruin that.</p><p>_Beg you pardon?</p><p>_In my time, the existence of life outside our planet was a matter of debate among human beings. Many believe that life existed on other planets, others not.</p><p>_Illogical. The vastness of the universe, should imply that it could not be possible that there was only one planet with intelligent life within it and the possibilities that this only planet was Earth were ...</p><p>_ Scarce. I know. I know - he admitted amused to hear the ardorous opinion of the other - But remember that, in my time, we do not &lt;&lt;travel&gt;&gt; to other planets nor can &lt;&lt;transport&gt;&gt; anyone at warp speed. We barely flew massively in our skies with machines that definitely couldn't leave the planet. And the few that could, had only reached orbits close to our world. The moon was the furthest we've ever gotten with a crew!</p><p>_In other words, using one of the terms of your species, prehistory.</p><p>He laughed out loud, but then he managed to tone down his laughter. There was no point in causing for an impulse that their kidnappers separated them.</p><p>_I never managed to understand, why you Earthlings always choose those reactions over logical statements.</p><p>_Oh, we cavemen like to laugh - he stated - From what you say, I assume that you've met members of my species before.</p><p>_Exchanges are very common between our worlds.</p><p>_Commercial?</p><p>_And diplomatic. We are part of the same Federation of Planets.</p><p>_That's why I said that, thankfully, we hadn't ruined our relationship with other species outside our planet. In the 21st century, the relationship between our countries was conflictive. I don't even want to imagine how it would have gone with other worlds, especially if they were very different to us.</p><p>_The humans of my timeline, react, usually, in adequate forms. It would be correct to assert that, in this one, too.</p><p>_It is good to hear it, because not always ... wait ... from your timeline?</p><p>_You are not the only one who was kidnapped in another time. I do not come from this timeline. I found out about it because I could avoid being unconscious enough to check on the machines of these beings what was the current star date. Although at the time, I thought it was a machine calendar error.</p><p>_But when you heard what year I came from, you realized that there was no mistake - he observed - In what year were you kidnapped?</p><p>_2257.</p><p>_ Just a year ago from this date.</p><p>_So it seems. Although it is not relevant. It is not my time. I shouldn't be here.</p><p>_On this, you’re absolutely right. Neither of us should be here, nor be a prisoner of these things. By the way, my name is Apollo, not Earthling.</p><p>_Mine is Sulek.</p><p>_A pleasure to meet you, Sulek of Vulcan.</p><p>_Despite the negative circumstances of this meeting, I correspond that statement, Apollo of Earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Sountrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48H63O4T4vo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a couple of cells in a distant planet a plan of escape is developing. In the minwhile a rescue mission it's taking form in the Enterprise. What will be the outcome of this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Update weekly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_And exactly what do we know about these kidnappers? Because I find it hard to believe that we have no clue. In itself, affirming that they are part of a network, tells me that something about them is known.</p>
<p>He asked the Commander and the Ambassador.</p>
<p>_We know that they are a new species, that they have advanced technology and that they are highly efficient. The Starfleet Command has been able to identify the world of origin of this group, but after first contact, when investigating these deeds, it has not been possible to identify more than, vaguely, which of its citizens are part of it and their motivations to focus on the Vulcan species. Before you ask Commander - Hernández told Spock - we have made analyzes in search of large energy explosions, which has guided us to the last known place of their locations, the one that was also indicated by their captives, but, since then, they seem to have evolved to disguise these energy blasts or to manipulate it in such a way that it hides their traces.</p>
<p>_The Surak Confederation has conducted its own investigations. Therefore, it has been established that there is a network. Communications have been intervened and different worlds of pleasure have been infiltrated. As we speak, together with the Starfleet Command, different groups of our citizens interfere between the intermediaries served by this group and their clients.</p>
<p>_Secret operations by Starfleet Security. They seek to discourage the demand, without altering the supply chain.</p>
<p>_It is the idea, Captain, that we stop being interesting as a commodity in the market, yes.</p>
<p>_The other donors came from there. They were held captive by these beings.</p>
<p>_ That's right Doctor. Almost eight years ago, a group of people managed to escape from the clutches of this species and they were the ones who communicated what was happening, which allowed Vulcans to start taking precautionary measures in the transport of citizens of the Confederation, not only from New Vulcan, and who also provided the basic idea to configure the “Travelers” Project.</p>
<p>_Only a group of beings have managed to escape?</p>
<p>_Exactly. The others rescued have been extracted from the homes of various buyers, long after their capture. Most of them were disoriented, claiming to have been severely sedated, and not remembering much between the time of the capture and its acquisition by third parties.</p>
<p>_Wow. They must be very efficient to sedate ships controled by not one, but several Vulcans. They are not a kind of weak and easily reducible build people. Let's add the telepathy and I would say that I am disgusted, but amazed.</p>
<p>_Do you have an image or drawing of these miserables?</p>
<p>He asked the Commander, who chose a file that was unfolded on the hologram.</p>
<p>He got up from his chair and looked closely at the image.</p>
<p>Physically, they were not too different from many other species he had met. They had an almost humanoid appearance, except that his head extended back deforming it and that his skin had the appearance of mountain rocks. But, outside of it, two upper extremities, two lower ones. Everything more or less in its right place to be able to beat them up as soon as they were within reach.</p>
<p>_I agree, Captain.</p>
<p>He felt his First Officer say behind his back.</p>
<p>_Hey, cowboys, don't leave me out of a good fight. I also want to kick these guys to the next quadrant.</p>
<p>He denied amused at his CMO's claim. Telepathy wasn’t needed between them to understand each other. They were naturally complementary in their reactions. And, although it was hard for him to admit it, the three of them were just as idealistic.</p>
<p>Slavery and abuse was not something that would not provoke them, but, on the contrary, would generate repulsion and commitment in the hunt and capture of these criminals.</p>
<p>_Captain, although I admired your indignation and that of the rest of the crew here, I think I must remind you that the reason why the Ambassador and I are violating diplomatic secrecy is because we need a rescue operation, not search and apprehension one.</p>
<p>_I know! - he exclaimed in exasperation, turning to look at the Commander and Ambassador Sarek -  We have to go find Ambassador Spock wherever he has gone, which can be anywhere, considering that our T'hy'la is not only a cunning old guy, he now has the energy of any one of us and the photographic memory of all the damn Federation codes from here to a hundred damned years from now. And rescuing him from God knows what danger he is in. From which, probably, he does not even want to be rescued. So he’s going to make it extremely difficult for us unnecessarily, causing us to waste a lot of time, while we more than surely expose ourselves to a Court-Martial for that - he breathe out forcefully after that rant - Ambassador, believe me I appreciate your children tremendously, but once in a while, they are a real headache, sir.</p>
<p>_I have been saying the same thing for the pas thirty-five years, Captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_Sulek. We have to get out of here.</p>
<p>It was the next thing he said to his interlocutor.</p>
<p>_That's right - replied the other - We must.</p>
<p>_I have been thinking how to do it, but I could not act alone. I need help.</p>
<p>_ And do you think I can provide it?</p>
<p>_I don't think so, I'm sure you should do it. If I am not mistaken, these things, they experimented with me, to then take care of you, the Vulcans - he swallowed before continuing - You do not do well here. I have seen it. My only occupation here is to clean up what's left when they're done with you. And I've had to clean up a lot.</p>
<p>There was a deep silence. He understood. It must be horrendous to find out something like that.</p>
<p>_Apollo. One of the characteristics of my species is telepathy.</p>
<p>_Can you read the thoughts?</p>
<p>_Not of all, not all the time. There is a protocol to do it. Consent is usually required from those to whom it will be read, since extracting involuntary information may be considered a violation. And, in certain cases, authorization is also required to establish a link with the other person.</p>
<p>_And can you do it through this rock that separates us?</p>
<p>_The cave has cracks, that's why we can listen to each other, so it won't be impossible to do it, although it will require a lot of my energy. If we were together and I could touch you, I wouldn't waste any energy. All your thoughts would be easily readable, no matter how basic your mental structure was and I wouldn't need ... the other resource, wich is not usually recommended and very difficult to perform.</p>
<p>_That is why they sedate you before touching you - he said, ignoring the obvious reference to his lack on evolution - so that you cannot read their thoughts and influence them.</p>
<p>_We also have a considerable degree of strength.</p>
<p>_God save us – he said chuckling - there is no such thing as a vulcan modesty, right?</p>
<p>_The concept of modesty implies that I, in some level, can be mistaked in my affirmations and that I need to diminished them in order to avoid flattering my ego. I can assure you that this is not the case. We need to escape. I am simply pointing out those characteristics of my species that may be useful to us in this circumstance.</p>
<p>_Well, well, no need to sulphure you, man.</p>
<p>_The vulcans do not have sulfur in our chemical composition, we could hardly carry out a reaction like the one you describe</p>
<p>He laughed again, putting a hand to his forehead.</p>
<p>_You're adorable. But &lt;&lt;sulphuring&gt;&gt; is a human way of saying in my country, a figure of speech, which is applied to those situations in which a person, in this case Vulcan, is exasperated and demonstrates it.</p>
<p>_Surak's teachings allow us to master these types of reactions, I do not understand where you perceive that on my speech.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course" - he thought amused - “You are not sulphured, not even remotely”</p>
<p>_We were in that you want to read my thoughts, let's get back to it.</p>
<p>_I don't just want to read. I would need to pass on information too. So maybe I need to establish a kind of bridge between your mind and mine. A bond. Although I was somewhat numb on arrival, I have certain clear information from before being locked up that will be useful to us.</p>
<p>_As which?</p>
<p>_As the combination of my cell.</p>
<p>_ In other words, Mr. Vulcan, mind-reader, bond-maker, you want me to authorize you to give a format to my brain so that when they bring us food or take me out to evacuate, I will have to take advantage of the guard in some way and open the door for you.</p>
<p>_I don't understand the reference to formatting, since I'm not going to erase your brain, but yes, that would be a correct statement.</p>
<p>_Very good. You have my permission to enter my brain and connect with me as you wish, as long as it is useful to us. It is a crazy plan, but I do not have a much better one and the situation is desperate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_All right. Rescue operation - he began to form in both his mind and discourse - Secret. I presume.</p>
<p>_Precisely. Neither the Vulcan High Command nor the Federation can know about it.</p>
<p>_Why?</p>
<p>_Why? They don't want to rescue anyone, Bones.</p>
<p>_Don't patronize me, boy, or I'll toss your own padd over your head. I know it is because they do not want, what I seek to understand is the background of that not wanting.</p>
<p>_The Doctor is right Captain. Beyond the possibility that it could be discovered that my counterpart has rejuvenated and that all the agents of power involved have been manipulating the imposed rules, there is no coherent justification for this refusal, but, on the contrary, logic would dictate that they should seek and find the experimentation subject to rescue him and thus avoid exposure.</p>
<p>_Spock, you are not a father yet.</p>
<p>_No. Although I do not understand what that reference comes from.</p>
<p>_A father is asking us, not an Ambassador. I ... I don't have much experience with &lt;&lt;fathers&gt;&gt; in general, but I know a couple of very good ones and I recognize these types of requests.</p>
<p>_Dammit, Jim. - his CMO exclaimed looking Sarek in the eyes- They are looking for him, right? Only that the orders of those who are looking for him are to destroy him as soon as they have him within their reach or something worse.</p>
<p>_Spock - the Ambassador said to his own son - in one of our meetings, after the destruction of Vulcan, I expressed to you that you would always be the son of two worlds and that I was proud of it. But what I didn't say was that, like my son, you will always come first than those two worlds for me.</p>
<p>He smiles and didn’t need to turn to know that his Medical Officer must be smiling too.</p>
<p>His First Officer always had doubts about his origin and the conditions that this generated. More than once, it had affected his performance. From Ambassador Spock, after long talks convincing him and not a little blackmail, they had discovered part of the different tests that he had gone through, from his youth, to the Starfleet Academy itself and then in Command. That constant struggle had been carried out, with the support and presence of Spock's mother, Amanda first and then with their friendship.</p>
<p>But in this timeline, when she was gone, along with their planet, the two remaining members of the family, father and son, had to rebuild by themselves a relationship deeply hit by the past conflicts and by the cultural differences, which, despite wanting the half vulcan to remove them, had been an impossible feat at the end.</p>
<p>Hearing then that his father was willing to send to hell the entire Vulcan High Command and Starfleet itself to save him, in either of its two existing versions, was a tremendous balm that, he imagined, closed enough wounds of the past.</p>
<p>_The Enterprise and its crew will rise to the occasion, Ambassador - he said, returning to his seat - We will search for, rescue, and protect Ambassador Spock from those who wants to harm him</p>
<p>_Even if it makes them fugitives from their own Federation? - the old vulcan asked -</p>
<p>_You know me Ambassador, I live to disappoint certain Admirals.</p>
<p>He replied with a wink, causing his CMO to hit his arm.</p>
<p>_Bones!</p>
<p>_Do not joke with this Jim. It is going to cost us seriously.</p>
<p>_It could be that no Doctor - commented his First Officer - The Enterprise is not assigned to any mission except exploration at the moment. If we can disguise our transmissions and coordinate with Engineering a device that tells the fleet that we continue to explore instead of...</p>
<p>_Scotty is going to love that you give him the opportunity to put together a new toy, he gets &lt;&lt;fascinated&gt;&gt; when that head of yours gives him challenges that he can celebrate later with a good Scotch - the ship's doctor told Spock - and that part of the plan will probably work perfectly, the problem will come after.</p>
<p>_It is true, how can we hide the Ambassador once we rescue him?  - he admitted –</p>
<p>_ That Captain, is my problem, not yours.</p>
<p>_Excuse me Commander?</p>
<p>The young Hernández, with an impeccable reputation and a dizzying career in the Starfleet, laughed out loud and the holograms disappeared.</p>
<p>_You are very confident gentlemen. But, I confess, it is the most important feature of this ship. The Enterprise crew is, or at least represent, what all the other members of the Federation would like to be. Selfless beings, whose personal or hierarchical conflicts are not aimed at violence and who do not take advantage of the good will of others as first resource.</p>
<p>_Excuse me boy, but I'm not following you.</p>
<p>_You requested the Enterprise. You were not appointed to it. You wanted to be here, in advance.</p>
<p>_As usual, Commander Spock, your wits hits the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sensation produced by the &lt;&lt;mind contact&gt;&gt; as the other had called it, was that of a strong dizziness and deep nausea. He had attached to the wall in a form of support during the process. Because they have to. It was necessary if they wanted to survive. For almost an hour they did not cross words between them, the sensations were too overwhelming.</p>
<p>He could quickly understand the advantage of the bridge between their minds. Basically, he could go through memories, thoughts and knowledge of the Vulcan as if he had lived them and without having to learn them. Almost as with his own thoughts, memories and knowledge, which, he supposed, the other had received too. Although he had his doubts about how they would serve or be useful for such an obviously advanced being.</p>
<p>"Don't think that everything you are and have lived is not interesting or important, because it is"</p>
<p>_You are speaking in my mind.</p>
<p>He commented in a whisper and he would swear that he could feel the vulcan's smile.</p>
<p>"You can also talk to me if you want. Although I do not recommend that you do it very often, unless you can touch me when you want to talk to me, from a distance, it is exhausting”</p>
<p>He breath deeply and tried to answer him in the same fashion.</p>
<p>"Well, we are not touching and you are talking to me"</p>
<p>"I have no other option, earthling"</p>
<p>"Apollo, Sulek. I have a name ”</p>
<p>"I know"</p>
<p>"Beg you pardon? But are you on purpose showing dislike to me? From what you've told me about your species, aren't those reactions… adequate? ”</p>
<p>He said transmitting, or believing that it was transmitting, his amusement about it.</p>
<p>_It is not ... fair that you take advantage of that information to entertain you at my expense</p>
<p>_Human beings are not fair. And, as long as you use my name when speaking to me, I promise not to take advantage of everything you have shared with me. By the way, thanks. I know it's not ... common and that ... I should consider it an honor. And I do.</p>
<p>He felt him exhale forcefull, showing without want it his tiredness. After all, he had done all the work.</p>
<p>_The one who should be grateful is me. By agreeing to create this ... bond, you have accepted much more than just sharing your mind.</p>
<p>_I know - he admitted, smiling - I've given up my time. But, to be honest, do you think we could return me to my time so far away and asure that you can safely run away at the same time?</p>
<p>_No I dont think so. The odds of achieving something like this are ...</p>
<p>_Sulek, those odds are not measurable. It is an impossible. Although the idea of impossible is debatable for you in its ontological sense. It is easier for us to run away and I will go with you to your planet. For you only a few months have passed, it will not be a serious problem. I have already reconciled myself with the idea of not coming back - he scratched his head sighing - and, regarding the other thing that worries you - he stated - it is not a problem. I will have to get accustomed with the situation since I never thought or planned it.</p>
<p>_Chaya t'not.</p>
<p>_You're welcome. Now try to get some sleep, there are a few hours left until dawn and our try to escape.</p>
<p>_Probably I wake up before you.</p>
<p>_You will surely wake up earlier than me. I doubt that the anxiety of thinking how I am going to do something to the guard without having more than basic knowledge of self-defense, let me go to sleep easily.</p>
<p>_Do you need me to help you calm down? I can do it.</p>
<p>_Sulek again, is a form of speech. Human bodies turn off by exhaustion, even if we want to stay awake. I will simply sleep less, but I will sleep.</p>
<p>_I understand - answered the other -</p>
<p>_Do not lie, please</p>
<p>_I am vulcan, we do not lie</p>
<p>He couldn't help it, he laughed out loud and laughed for a long time.</p>
<p>_I think it will be worth trying to escape and probably get hit by a guard if because of that I get to meet you, Sulek.</p>
<p>_I say the same.</p>
<p>_Now fall asleep and stop arguing with the earthling.</p>
<p>He laughed softly again as he felt the other man roll his eyes in exasperation in his cell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation of Vulcan expressions (I want to clarify that they come from readings and the series itself, not from some kind of special knowledge, so if there are mistakes, I beg for your forgiveness and I ask for you to let me know in the comment section)</p>
<p>T’hy’la: It is a vulcan expression that refers to different meanings, ranging from a very deep friendship to a couple relationship.<br/>Chaya t'not: Expression of gratitude, similar to our &lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Chapter Sountrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Erav_kDhTic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Elvis in Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rescue plan is finally unveiled. The escape also takes form. Could the Captain do not feel like this is some kind of joke?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Update weekly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Star Date 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His mind remembered what he knew of his Diplomatic Officer.</p><p>He was a young man, barely over thirty years old, who had joined the Academy somewhat late, and had passed his exams with honors, demonstrating a great fluency in various languages, impeccable behavior and excellent contacts. During the last refueling of the Enterprise, before their inaugural flight, after Altamid, they had had the &lt;&lt;luck&gt;&gt; to add him to their personnel, just as other Captains who had tried to tempt him had said, without much success .</p><p>At the time, he had assumed that the youth of the man that was reflected in his own, together with the reputation of the Enterprise and its crew were what had tempted him to joined them, receiving the possibility of opting for the appointment position by finishing first from his class.</p><p>He had also thought that, as trained diplomatic personnel under the clutches of the already complicated Admiral Ketrely, Head of Security for Starfleet Command, he was also on the ship to report on the behavior of his crew and his unorthodox Captain. The woman had never been too fond of him, after all.</p><p>However, he decided to silence his suspicions and take advantage of the fact that he was obtaining at no cost personnel for an extremely difficult position and specially one that, according to the current regulations of Starfleet, it was mandatory for any ship that wanted to explore space. After all, impetuous and young as he was, he could still perfectly exercise the prerogatives that, as a Captain, he had, so controlling himself in front of and controlling a Diplomatic Officer didn't seem like much effort, compared to having to seek and employ someone less qualified.</p><p>A year had passed since then. During that time, they had made two-month incursions, with fifteen days off in between. In those periods in which they shared a ship, he had nothing to highlight about the Diplomatic Officer in question. It was an excellent sample of his Division in the Academy. He didn't startle anyone, he was always keeping an eye on everything, he was predisposed and able to learn, and he was even able to diminish the arguments of Spock and Leonard. On several occasions he found him almost laughing at the exchange between them, on purpose, with the aim of turning the rivals into allies to argue with him, in the dining room. He had considered it a sign of integration appropriate to the environment.</p><p>The only thing that, perhaps, he did not like too much was that, in the free time they had on the surface of the planet that they will have to rest, he used to separate himself from all of them and spend his time alone or in another place where he transported himself without giving indications of destiny. There was a whole series of theories about how Commander Hernández spent his time during those periods. Most of them had been transformed into a betting board ruled by Chekov.</p><p>At this date, his own bet in the well, was the one that had a partner that Starfleet did not approve and that was why he ran away to see her so often and secretly. Most of the males on the Enterprise had teased him for this theory (mainly because it had been originally exposed by the ship's young women who were very interested in the Commander itself) and had placed their bets (partly out of jealousy and competition, he presumed) that the man was being a spy for Federation enemies and that the Enterprise was his alibi.</p><p>He had not been able to avoid turning his eyes to these fictional speculations and had recommended that they stop reading stories of action and espionage from other times and bet on the most obvious: a woman. Therefore, he had accompanied the bets of the ensigns of his ship, achieving the immediate sympathy of the female body. After joining the well with that bet, Bones had told him that it was a bravado in which the only thing he was going to achieve was to get himself into trouble by robbing minors' beds, while Spock had spent a whole game of chess dissecting the possibilities of each one of the theories in force until logic dismissed every one, causing them one of the most widespread attacks of laughter they had in a long time.</p><p>And here it was.</p><p>Getting the proof that his Chief Engineer and part of the group of men on the ship had been more right than they believed.</p><p>The calm and orderly Commander Hernández. The ambitious young diplomat, who was able to maintain a negotiating attitude on the bridge that would rival that of his First Officer on one moment, to joke around with his navigator on the next, turned out to reveal a face he did not like at all.</p><p>_You don't need to think about it so much Captain – the mentioned Commander said - It was never my objective to interfere with the Enterprise.</p><p>_However, we were part of those objectives.</p><p>_Of course, Commander. Staying on this ship was paramount. You will see. When the "Travelers" Project failed ...</p><p>_Fail? If you told us it had been a success!</p><p>_In its results, yes, it was a success. Ambassador Spock's aging was brought to a halt and his cells could roll back that entire amount of time.</p><p>_So?</p><p>_Then we discovered, Ambassador Sarek and I, that there was a group within the Vulcan High Command that had decided to use the Project to benefit them personally and not for the purpose for which it was created, caused us to take a series of drastic actions to eliminate this possibility.</p><p>_Commander Hernández, Captain, was under my orders, given the command to destroy all the genetic and process information of the Project, which caused him to be punished by the Vulcan High Command, into exile from our planet.</p><p>_ Ambassador Spock used his own reputation and power, to refuse, as the main scientist in charge, to participate in new experiments or offer his own genetic material to carry them out. In doing so also I, who was the only other involved in those studies, they had no chance of reproducing it, which generated, not a few displeasures. Ambassador Spock became the target of an enormous amount of rumors and disapproval, since they maintained that he had violated all the Vulcan precepts to twist the hands of time and that, selfishly, he denied that possibility to others. They even argued that he was seeking to overcome the elders and sages of Vulcan to establish a dictatorship.</p><p>_But that's crazy. None of our Spocks would have thought for a second on doing something like that.</p><p>_Leonard - his resident vulcan told his doctor -, what the Commander describes is not what Jim or you know about me or my counterpart. It is not based on an emotional issue.</p><p>_Sorry? What this gentleman is commenting on is super emotional - he replied, making intense signs - These miserable old men from your planet took advantage of the fact that he was alone at this time and in his society and they mistreated him again as they did all their lives for being part human.</p><p>_I must agree with the Doctor. The last times I saw him, he was almost secluded in his family home and refused to go outside. The powerful reaction of the Vulcan ruling class towards him had revived old memories.</p><p>_And you Ambassador? - He asked for his part with a tone of disapproval in his voice that he could not avoid - What did you do?</p><p>_What had to be done, Captain. Stay out of the trouble and swear obedience to my peers and superiors.</p><p>_That sounds suspiciously like abandonment, Ambassador.</p><p>_Before any of you reach a wrong conclusion, gentlemen - Commander Hernández pointed out to them, noting that, as his CMO would say, the hair on the back of his neck had stood by that affirmation - The decision that Ambassador Sarek will take this attitude towards Ambassador Spock was shared by him and myself. His influence was absolutely necessary in order to survive the end of the Project.</p><p>_How?</p><p>_Our house is old, Captain. While we do not descend directly from Surak, our origins can be traced back to his followers. That kind of connection between ours, despite the fact that there is no status policy openly related to blood descent, matters.</p><p>_What, translated for those present, - the young man affirmed with a smile - passing the modesty, sometimes so annoying of the Vulcan species, is called: nobility and hierarchy in our scheme of classical hierarchical terrestrial ordering. Take, for example, Commander Spock here. By disapproving his life options and allowing him to continue to belong to the Starfleet, Ambassador Sarek, as the leader of his house, prevents the Commander from being subjected, as a legal citizen of the Confederation, to a process of imposition of a partner by the Vulcan High Command, when this is, currently, not linked to anyone, available, and very close to the age in which those of his species passes through the Pon Farr.</p><p>_Hold your horses there. Are you seriously telling us that the Vulcan High Command could impose on Spock a… partner even if he didn't want to?</p><p>_They could, but they will not do so, as long as Ambassador Sarek continued to disapprove him and his own status remains undisputed in the Confederation as leader of his house.</p><p>_No one wants the Prince Charming without Dad’s fortune, right?</p><p>He suggested with a low laugh and winked at his CMO.</p><p>_Nobility and hierarchy, Bones. The Commander said it.</p><p>_Spock - this asked his first officer - were you aware of this?</p><p>_No. I never knew of this situation to its full extent. My father was always part of the power groups in our population, but I did not perceive an extension or have an understanding of this hierarchy, such as that defined by the Commander. Rather, their interactions indicated the opposite.</p><p>_Spock. My influence was not minor. It just did not have to be interpreted as such - said his father from the screen - so I negotiate every moment of your life, giving the impression to those who participated, that’s was up to them that you could do this or that. It is not correct to exercise power from its abuse. And it is not consistent for a father to facilitate the path of life for his son in such a way, that prevents him from growing through experience. The obstacles of your childhood and the need to overcome yourself, forged the person you are today. No one do it for you. But, that day when you refused to enter the Science Academy of our planet, you could do it because you descend from whom you descend. In the same way that, if the next day had you repented, you would have been accepted despite the rejection of the previous day.</p><p>_Why didn't you tell me this before?</p><p>_Because you were extremely young. I thought I had time. Although upset me to have you away, both your mother and I judge that your rejection was justified and that, in Starfleet, you would gain experience and a name of your own. Your fiancée already participated in the Arts Council and stood out in it. When your time will come and a few years of calm and maturity would have passed, in which you would already be prepared to understand what I am explaining now, I believed that you would return and occupied your rightful place and your heritage.</p><p>_The destruction of Vulcan messed everything.</p><p>_Yes, doctor. The destruction of our world at the hands of the criminal Nero, disarmed all the plans that we had conceived with his mother. It especially affected his present by exposing him to a situation that we never believed he would have to go through: that of for contacts or precedence, they wanted to decide my son's partner and the future of our house. With my wife we chose Spock's fiancée according to our traditions, but, mainly, we took into account that she was a young woman who, if rejected by our son in adulthood, could rebuild her life, with some help from us. That she was not someone who will surpass Spock in any way, as we believe that his human heritage could lead him to want to have an individual decision on who to join his days.</p><p>_ Like the one you took with your mother?</p><p>_My wife Amanda, it was not an &lt;&lt; individual decision &gt;&gt;, Leonard McCoy, it was an inevitability. Marrying her, over the couple that my own parents had chosen for me, after my first wife decided to fully embrace the path of logic, was the product of an extremely rare situation among our own. Or at least, that's how I believed it until recently, when I discovered it was an inherited condition.</p><p>_ Ambassador Sarek talks about an involuntary bond. It is almost mythological among the Vulcans. Two people who have never seen each other before, happens to know each other and their minds come together whether they want to or not. The result of a mental link of these characteristics, once it has been recognized by one of the members of the High Command or, while it existed, for the simile to our priesthood that Vulcan had, transforms the couple into an official marriage and became logged in every data base.</p><p>_We call it love at first sight with a visit to Las Vegas, Ambassador.</p><p>He commented provoking a round of laughter from the table.</p><p>_Don't be like that Jim, we're going to make that Spock pass out of shame. His dad had just told him that his humanity is probably going to be intensified by his romantic vulcan part!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he couldn't sleep. The adrenaline stopped him.</p><p>Think about leaving that place. To run away. To escape having to clean other people's blood, while wondering when it would be his, the one that these creatures would have to sanitize in his laboratory. All this had moved him and, at the same time, made him more apprehensive. He was not a warrior. He knew nothing more than the basics of self-defense and only because it was a requirement in his field. Opposing someone, physically, then, seemed enormous and impossible to achieve.</p><p>But, it has to be done.</p><p>He sighed, reviewing for the umpteenth time the morning routine of his captors.</p><p>First he would feel the steps approach. Then the press of the buttons on the command by the door. After that, a guard would enter his cell, carrying his food. He would put it on the floor next to him and let him eat. When he was done, he had to knock on the door from the inside and it would reopen so that he could be escorted out to the bathroom and then to the lab.</p><p>He crossed his legs on the ground and evaluated his chances.</p><p>A guard. He only had to break through the resistance of one guard. Once outside and pressing the opening sequence of Sulek's cell, he could take over the rest of the escape. From what he had seen in his mental exchange, the vulcan had been trained to fight. He had the skills to deal with his captors.</p><p>_ What a pity that this cannot be taught through our minds.</p><p>Naturally, because his luck was a very unpleasant lady, the mental links could not transmit abilities. One could understand them, their complexity, but the development of a physical ability required the corresponding years of training.</p><p>That shortened what he could do, tremendously.</p><p>_The physical confrontation is out of the question. I'm not going to try something I can't do.</p><p>He said slowly getting up.</p><p>_I also cannot use communication as a conduit. They don't understand me, neither do I, and from what Sulek has heard them, neither he.</p><p>His diplomatic language was off the field too.</p><p>_What do I have left?</p><p>He wondered, looking at the cell around him. It was very well thought out. Totally natural, but without cracks to hide, or unevenness from where to jump.</p><p>If he wasn't going to hit anyone, or hide, or communicate, what was left?</p><p>_Of course - he breathes out a few moments later, looking at his feet, smiling sideways - the impossible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_ Very well gentlemen. There is no other option but to reveal the rest of your plan - he commented observing the Ambassador and the Commander -, as entertaining as the talk is, every minute we lose in it, we lose it in the search for Ambassador Spock.</p><p>_The idea is, relatively simple, Captain. Find Ambassador Spock, rescue him, and meet his father at a prearranged meeting point.</p><p>_You will hide the Ambassador?</p><p>He asked the old vulcan. That was a desperate resource. Two old men against a civilization like the Vulcans.</p><p>_No, Captain - the Ambassador replied - My son will remain, like my other son, on board the Enterprise.</p><p>_With all due respect, sir, - said his CMO - have you lost your mind?</p><p>_I agree with the Doctor, father. My counterpart would be much safer with you. The Enterprise is a Federation ship. Tied to regulations. We could not protect him if he remains on board. Sooner or later we should turn him to the authorities and the result would be the same.</p><p>_Unless you want us to openly insubordinate ourselves. In which case, I ask you, at a minimum, to indicate a sector in one of the unexplored quadrants where all of us who decide to commit this madness can take refuge.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms stretching in his chair, when he saw the expressions of his staff.</p><p>_Come on. Neither of you can tell me that would hesitate for a moment to leave everything to help the old man. Or that the rest of the ship would. As the Commander said, we are a different kind of crazy. Neither the resident computer here can escape the fact that we never apply the book and that we are not guided by the rules.</p><p>_But, mutiny, Jim?</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>_We will continue exploring. We will no longer have the Federation behind, but our ship, because obviously I will not return it. And I am sure that both Ambassadors will see that we are supplied accordingly.</p><p>_I admire your loyalty to my son, Captain, but it won't be necessary that drastic mesure. Once on board the Enterprise, when a hierarchy representative of my house recognizes as legitimate his bond with one of your officers, by regulation 768 of the Starfleet Code, the Federation must protect him and keep him away from those who want to harm him.</p><p>_I do not follow your thoughts Ambassador.</p><p>_Jim - his First Officer told him -, Code 768, establishes that any union or bond, legally recognized by one of the civilizations that are members of the United Federation of Planets, and, in which, one of the contracting parties or contractual parties , were a stable member of not less than one year of service in the fleet, transferred to the part that is not in service ...</p><p>_... the same rights and guarantees that Starfleet offers to those who are in activity - the ship's CMO finished with wide eyes -</p><p>_Damn old cunning s*** - he sizzled to the screen when he understood -, you are sending us to play Elvis.</p><p>_Jim! God man!</p><p>_Captain!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Regulate your breathing. Control your anxiety. These beings can feel the tension”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Easier said than done"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The plan you have drawn up is adequate, it will work"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Again, it's easier said than done."</em>
</p><p>Only silence followed this statement and he sighed against the rock on which his face leaned in.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry Sulek. I am nervous. I know you're trying to support me, but I can't help worrying. And do not think that I have not taken into account that they can smell my fear, what happens is that, it would be more suspicious if they did not feel it. I have lived in terror since the time I had to clean the remains of one of yours. They know. And I think they enjoy that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It probably is. Although sadistic behaviors in the different species vary between 5 and 20% of the total of its members, in the case of this species, it seems to be a constant of higher rank"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Translated for non-Vulcans: 100%”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is no population that shares 100% characteristics, Apollo. Especially the behavioral ones”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'd debate it, knowing what I've seen, but… s***! Here it comes!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down Ashayam, close your eyes and do what you had planned"</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes instantly, although he couldn't regulate his breathing, as Sulek had asked him from the beginning.</p><p>
  <em>"Much less after what you just said, you sly dog"</em>
</p><p>He thought, feeling the other's funny reaction through the bond they shared.</p><p>
  <em>"Hell, I have to stop projecting and focus"</em>
</p><p>He said paying more attention to the sounds. The steps had stopped. It was the turn of the buttons. The door opened, and although he couldn't see it, he knew the guard was puzzled by the sounds he made.</p><p>His head almost could translate the dialog that his captor was having with himself.</p><p>What happened to the earthling who did not look for his food, nor did he get up?</p><p>An irritated sound followed this question.</p><p>Which, in other words, meant: is it that the earthling has decided to rebel and not obey? He would run out of food then!</p><p>He felt the plate drop to the floor, spilling its slimy contents onto the rock, that the guard's boots scraped as he turned. That was the moment. That was his signal. Before the guard reached the door, he groaned, simulating pain loudly.</p><p>The steps stopped and came back in his tracks.</p><p>Was the earthling injured? Sure. That explained why he had not expected the food as always, up and with fear in his eyes.</p><p>For a brief moment he felt guilt. Provoke a reaction of concern in the guard that made him lower his attention and approach the center of the cell, where he was lying, without thinking that he was alone or that, if he was sick of something, it could be highly contagious and a danger to his own life.</p><p>It lasted a few seconds, obviously. Those beings were kidnappers and murderers. They deserved neither his compassion nor his guilt. So he kept feigning pain until he felt it close. Very close. So close that he perceived perfectly when he began to bend down to touch him.</p><p>Then he opened her eyes and turned abruptly to his feet. He'd never forget the guy's shocked expression when being pushed he sat down on the floor with a tud.</p><p>He don't even doubt it. Was a mechanic act. Before the guard hit the ground, he had already pushed his body forward, using the only skill that could be useful in that context: running.</p><p>The few meters to the door he did in the speed of his life and, quickly, he pressed the cell's closing sequence. That one didn't need Sulek to tell or show it to him. He had seen the guards do it many times, before they threw him inside.</p><p>_And now it's your turn not to see the light for long hours, damn son of a b****</p><p>He said hatefully as the door slammed into the guard's face leaving him trapped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation of Vulcan expressions (I want to clarify that they come from readings and the series itself, not from some kind of special knowledge, so if there are mistakes, I beg for your forgiveness and I ask for you to let me know in the comment section)</p><p>Ashayam: Beloved - Beloved person</p><p>Chapter Sountrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jL2DcWB994s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Captain on board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On why the rank of Captain has its advantages and disadvantages on the Enterprise or, as the Ship's Doctor would say, the inexplicable attraction of a group of foolish adrenaline junkies to be led by the riskiest of them all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Update weekly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>While his companions admonished him for his inaccurate way of addressing an active Ambassador, the gears of the plan that had just been unveiled turned in his head. He closed his eyes and laughed out loud. Of course.</p><p>_Commander Hernández, he’s 162 years old - he pointed out - Although he seems 35 years old now, that only means that there’s 127 years waiting for him to transit and for you to be by his side.</p><p>_Captain Kirk, I am fully aware of Ambassador Spock's age and life expectancy.</p><p>_Maybe, but I want you to understand that after this trick with Starfleet Command, you will never see a promotion. They are going to make your life a living hell. Those years are not going to be fun for you. If they do not throw you out with any excuse after some time, which implies no reference, no possibility of work thanks to that mark on your resume.</p><p>_I understand. I did not wait something less.</p><p>_Really do you not want to reconsider? It is a somewhat extreme step and I think that, if we put our heads here to think - he pointed out to the three officers present - we can find an alternative way out of this problem.</p><p>Commander Hernández smiled and rested his arms on the table.</p><p>_Believe me, it is not in my interest to challenge your authority, nor to belittle your figure Captain or that of any of the officers, but, the Starfleet Command, like all the construct that means the United Federation of Planets, matter very little to me. Just enough to enroll in it to carry out this plan. Because, I also plead you to understand, is the only plan that exists with the possibility of reaching a safe shore.</p><p>_Let me clarify this, boy. Are you telling us that you have manipulated all the necessary springs, with the help of the Ambassador, for the last three damn years, to enter the Fleet and serve the necessary time to secure the position that this plan requires?</p><p>_I would not say manipulated exactly, since, I did bust my ass off to finish earlier and with flying colors, but yes, basically, that is a perfect summed up of the situation Doctor.</p><p>_ And did you agree Ambassador?</p><p>_Yes. From the first moment, I consider that it was a plan capable of being carried out with little effort and without causing conflict.</p><p>_And what happened with the “not choosing the partner for your children"? Because it seems to me that this well resembles an arranged marriage.</p><p>_Bones, don't say stupid things - he affirmed, tapping the table with his fingers gently - Think a little about what the Ambassador said before. Especially about his relationship with his wife.</p><p>He did not blame his CMO.</p><p>His failed marriage had rendered him incapable of understanding such things. He was too suspicious.</p><p>_You were the other scientist of the "Travelers" Project. The only one Ambassador Spock shared the information with and with who he shared most of his time... hell. Now I understand.</p><p>_I doubt it, Doctor, but I appreciate your predisposition to do it.</p><p>_Look boy, in this ship, the only one who is authorized to make sarcastic remarks about me, without been sure to get a hypo as a reward for their insolence, is the now mute Vulcan next to me, to whom it seems that the news have fried his brain, do you understand? - the Commander raised his hands in surrender, laughing low - Myths, huh? I don't know why, I don't eat that shit.</p><p>_Without joking, Doctor, it is a matter of myth, since it is not at all common.</p><p>_Yes, of course, and bourbon does not get you drunk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When the door was closed and the only sound that can be heard was the knocks of the guard imprisoned there, he went to the panel next to the one in his cell and pressed the sequence that he saw in Sulek's thoughts.</p><p>The passage opened and from within his piece of cavern, a tall member of the spiky-eared species that he repeatedly saw in the laboratory emerged and observed him with intensity from his deep brown eyes.</p><p>_Hello!</p><p>He said, feeling truly stupid the next moment.</p><p>Hello? Really? What was it? A teenager?</p><p>Sulek barely raised an eyebrow at his attitude.</p><p>_Good morning Apollo. My congratulations on completing a successful ruse and securing our freedom.</p><p><em>"Take us out of the cell Sulek, mostly by luck"</em> he reminded him, <em>"but we are not free yet"</em></p><p>_Your affirmation is correct, we must get to the ships that these beings store, after hijacking them.</p><p>_I don't want to establish the obvious, but there are only two of us.</p><p>_I know. I have thought about that variable.</p><p>_You realize that we have not discussed it together, and that, if we had, we could avoid debating it outside the cell, as if we had all the time in the world!</p><p>_Of the observations carried out by you, in your routine between the laboratory of these beings and these cells, I have noted that there is no surveillance system, so we will not be disturbed for 2.5 Earth hours. In addition, the guard will not be able to communicate from inside the cell, to disturb this period of time. When leaving me in my own cell, they also left me my personal equipment and I have not been able to establish any communication. Even when I have not been able to analyze it, but the walls of the place seem to have a mineral that prevents them.</p><p>He sighed with relief.</p><p>_And the fact that I am a weak earthling will not make them suspect that something is going on for a couple of hours and a half. All right.</p><p>_However, you have signaled an important point: we cannot, or rather, would not be responsible, wanting to attempt an escape by ourselves. We have to rescue at least part of mine people.</p><p>_I was going to suggest it, but remember that they have always drugged them. You are the exception. I still don't understand why they didn't sedate you.</p><p>_Maybe this can be related to the reasons for leaving the cell next to yours.</p><p>He said opening the robe he was wearing to show him a deep wound on his left side.</p><p>_Oh, my God, Sulek. You are injured! Why didn't you say anything?</p><p>He exclaimed, coming closer to examine the wound. It looked like someone had punctured part of his side. A half greenish scab covered the incision. Damn stubborn alien, he must be suffering.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine. When they brought me in, I was on a trance my species uses to heal itself. I couldn't just hold it long enough to fully heal, but enough to ensure that this wound is not fatal”</em>
</p><p>_That's why they didn't sedate you. You were knocked out. They did not consider it necessary.</p><p>_I reached the same conclusion, but I find your concern, although unnecessary, worthy of being appreciated.</p><p>The Vulcan stated, taking his hands in his and he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>He was a very particular person.</p><p>There he was, almost as dirty, but totally composed. As if nothing will happen around both. The hand holding was equally a soothing gesture. That simple contact was much more than he had had in weeks with anyone and was immeasurable in that context.</p><p>_Sulek. Could you use this telepathy that you manage to awaken your people?</p><p>_I do not know. But I am afraid we will have to experiment, since we do not have the elements to do otherwise.</p><p>He nodded and released his hands to guide him through the hallways. It was not too much space to be covered. The cells of the Vulcans were very close and were not guarded, since their inhabitants were sedated. He had noticed it on his trips to the bathroom.</p><p>Now they just had to have a little more luck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_What was the Ambassador's last location before going missing in action?</p><p>_One of the Confederation colonies: Nuren. Located on the planet closest to New Vulcan.</p><p>_Which is his current possible location?</p><p>_The Ambassador does not want to assume, but the evidence indicates that in New Vulcan itself. Precisely in the headquarters of the Vulcan High Command.</p><p>_Excuse me?</p><p>_The members of the High Command have been transferring information through accessory channels between them. Needless to say, this information increased after the last communication we had between the Commander, my son and me.</p><p>_Let me guess, in that communication you organized the extraction of Ambassador Spock and this accelerated the intervention of the Vulcan High Command, which saw a second chance slip away from them a second time.</p><p>_Evidently, Doctor.</p><p>_Just to clarify. We rescue the Ambassador, we practice this ... ceremony that you want to carry out and we end all possibility that these guys could intervene in the old man's life. Wouldn't that put Spock in danger?</p><p>_It is a possibility, although not immediate. Personally I think they will focus on me, once this situation is over.</p><p>_It is not acceptable to me that you take our place, father.</p><p>_It is logical to do it in view of the circumstances. Regardless of the emotions that your human side may awaken on the subject.</p><p>_As Leonard would say, father, we are trying to save you, green ...</p><p>He almost laughed out loud as he saw his Medical Officer cover his First Officer's mouth with both hands, while whispering an astonished &lt;&lt; Spock! &gt;&gt;, but he stopped himself. Definitely one of the most common phrases of his bellicose friend was not the answer to the obstinacy of this Vulcan parent.</p><p>_Don't worry Commander. It is a facade that we must all hold for a while, but that will not have consequences - Hernández explained to Spock - I assure you that we also have a plan in execution to prevent anything from happening to Ambassador Sarek. His safety was one of our first precautions.</p><p>_As usual. Although my son also usually forgets it.</p><p>The Ambassador emphasized before setting a fiery gaze of the latter, who still continued with his mouth covered.</p><p>_ Gentlemen, let us not be petty - he told those present - We are facing an exceptional situation, nobody has the right to feel offended, or challenged, in these conditions and, all of us - he remarked - have the possibility to express our concerns without receiving sarcastic or hurtful answers. I confess that I have not contributed much in that sense since the beginning of this meeting, but let us all try to agree that from now on we must keep this behavior, ¿right?</p><p>His words received a general assent.</p><p>_Anyway, I would like you to put into practice these precautions that Commander Hernández speaks about - he clarified - I presume that they are focused on transferring Ambassador Sarek to Earth, while we unleash the chaos there.</p><p>_More or less.</p><p>_Well, we are going to have to find another excuse. I want him off that planet, before we get to him. Preferably while we speak.</p><p>_Jim? What do you think if we use Pike?</p><p>_Christopher, Bones? What does he have to do with this?</p><p>_We are days from the anniversary of the attack in which he died, the Fleet is going to pay him an important tribute, and, from what I understand Ambassador, you two were known and I even think that friends, right?</p><p>_Your evaluation of my relationship with Christopher Pike is correct.</p><p>_Alana is stationed on Earth for this anniversary, Jim. If we can get her, as a family member, to invite the Ambassador to the tribute.</p><p>_We have the perfect excuse.</p><p>He reasoned, smiling at his friend.</p><p>_But you have to talk to her. She has always had a notorious preference for your southern accent.</p><p>_ Please, boy. That girl is more adventurous than you. I think that is precisely why Pike helped you so much during all the years when you never failed to screwed up. Because you reminded him so much of his daughter.</p><p>_It does not mean that she has flirted with you every time she sees you and that I have been totally ignored by her.</p><p>_I never said that the fact that, like you, she tries to conquer everything that comes her way, didn’t means that she does not have a better taste.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As anticipated, they did not meet anyone on the way to the cells. These were very different from the cave in which they held them. They looked like large refrigerated containers. In fact, they didn't even have, like his, opening and closing panels, but a kind of handles. You could open and close it without having to go through any kind of security.</p><p>Which clearly indicated that his greatest obstacle was within. Because nobody leaves unguarded something so important for which they violated a huge number of laws. In this case, he presumed that what led to his captors being so trusted was the level of sedation their specimens had.</p><p>Still, nothing could have prepared him, for the vision they will find inside the first cell.</p><p>_God, Sulek.</p><p>He whispered and the other touched his arm with a nod.</p><p>The camera, because that was not a cell, stretched out long. On each side, in bunks, almost as if they were bread rolls in a bakery, were stacked, more than a dozen Vulcans, totally asleep.</p><p>A lump formed in his throat.</p><p>How would they get all those people out of there? There were four cells of the same size in that place!</p><p>
  <em>"Each thing at it's time"</em>
</p><p>Sulek's voice brought him back to reality. He was right, he couldn't worry about those things right now.</p><p>_I will see in what conditions are the other cells</p><p>He said to the Vulcan, who nodded as he placed his fingers on the face of one of the sleepers and mumbled something. Of course, it was easier to make contact if you could touch the other person, he had explained in the cave.</p><p>Honestly, he hoped it would work, because when he opened two of the three doors they had left, he discovered that the number of people, at least in one of them, was greater than that of the first one. A quick count gave him the number of 40 people among the three. If he added the bodies he had seen during his confinement and, which he presumed could have been the object of studies, by the creatures, he calculated that no less than sixty people had been kidnapped. And he still had a cell to investigate.</p><p>
  <em>"A disturbing amount, certainly"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At minimum. How did it go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was able to wake him up. He's helping me wake up the other crew on my ship”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry up. We don't have much time left. You can advance to the next cells, everything is in order. I'm going to enter the fourth "</em>
</p><p>He explained opening the door to the last cell.</p><p>
  <em>"What's going on?"</em>
</p><p>He felt him ask as he sensed his discomfort.</p><p>
  <em>"Children. They are children, Sulek”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I assumed they had set apart the infants"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you know there were children ?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Children traveled on my ship. So either they were among the prisoners, or…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... they had been subjected to experiments by these things"</em>
</p><p>He completed walking the bunks, while looking at the faces of the little ones.</p><p>He had never been a person to think about children carefully in his time. That was a subject of debate for much later in his life, since, back then, a few weeks ago on his Earth, his profession occupied one hundred percent of his daily life.</p><p>But when seeing that group, there, sedated, waiting to be dismembered by those things, shook him deeply. Adults could defend themselves, fight, take charge of their choices, including planning to escape, as he and Sulek had done, but children were twice as vulnerable.</p><p>He sighed approaching one of them, who by the sight of it, did not exceed the 8 or 9 years of an Earth boy. From what he had glimpsed of the connection he had with his own Vulcan, his growth was similar, although the life expectancy of the aliens was longer. So this young man would probably be exactly that age. He denied stroking the face of the child so alike to Sulek. They must be awakened soon and get out of there. They cannot be subject of experimentation, even if they failed to escape.</p><p>A shudder ran through the boy's body at the thought of this. He held his breath. Was he waking up?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_Very good. So are we all in agreement?</p><p>He asked the table, having adjusted the variables and conditions under which they would maneuver. The rest of those present nodded, showing their approval.</p><p>_Then Ambassador Sarek, I suggest you prepare to leave shortly. Bones, will contact Alana from this same room, together with Commander Hernández. Spock, it will be your responsibility to go to engineering to organize the device that has to mislead our Fleet. And while you're at it, I suggest you put heads together with Scotty, to see how we can position ourselves near New Vulcan without sparking an open war. In the meantime, I will address the crew and we will organize the flight plan.</p><p>_Doctor, I await your instructions.</p><p>_Send me the data of an open frequency Ambassador - said the CMO to the Vulcan -, one that you know that it is bugged, Captain Pike will be the one who communicates with you.</p><p>_ Very well. Captain. Officers</p><p>Answered the vulcan and ended the communication. After the screen goes blank he got up and stretched his body.</p><p>He could criticize everything about his work. Even consider it monotonous sometimes. Burdened with administrative responsibilities and endless verbal reports to admirals and auditors who had no idea of the conditions in which their work was carried out and who only seemed to want to claim him because he did not wear the uniform properly or because he had not resolved something to his liking and following the rules at the bottom.</p><p>But he was never going to deny that when faced with a new mission, all these obstacles were fading and replaced by the adrenaline that the challenge caused him.</p><p>_Feeling enthusiastic Jim?</p><p>His friend asked him with a slight laugh.</p><p>_Of course - he replied with a wink - When didn’t the possibility to enrage the entire Starfleet haven’t excited me?</p><p>_You are a damn addicted to strong emotions, kid.</p><p>_But you like me because of that too, Bones.</p><p>The laugh that lit up the face of his fellow companion both on the Academy and interstellar missions assured him that yes, he liked him precisely for that quality too. Leonard McCoy was one of the oldest crew member on the ship. Crossed by a lot of past history and with too many emotional suitcases from that same story. However, life on the Enterprise, among all those &lt;&lt; immature and bellicose boys who know nothing about life, but enlist to blow their heads in a can in the middle of space &gt;&gt;, suited him well. It made a soul severely punished by circumstances like his want to live.</p><p>_If you excuse me, I will go to Engineering.</p><p>_Of course Commander. As soon as I can start the engines safely, let me know.</p><p>He replied, as the vulcan passed him and the doctor rolled his eyes at his retreating back.</p><p>Naturally, after everything was organized, they would have to talk to him. From what he had perceived of the situation and what Commander Hernández had made clear, his current status as &lt;&lt; undesirable &gt;&gt; by the Vulcan High Command, was going to change dramatically, once Ambassador Spock had been taken from them. Which surely augured a long and awkward negotiation with the ship's CMO. But that was a concern for another time.</p><p>_Say hi to Alana on my behalf, Bones.</p><p>He commented walking towards the bridge of the ship smiling for a couple of minutes as he organized his ideas. This was his second home. Bright lights, consoles processing information and data. The staff diligently completing their tasks. His ship was an oiled machine, he reasoned with pride as he sat in his chair and pressed the keys that would allow him to communicate with his entire team.</p><p>_This is the Captain, addressing all the personnel of the Enterprise - he began allowing himself a brief pause so that everyone could listen to him more closely - At 1400 hours today, we received a request for help on the ship's bridge by the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation. In it, it was reported that part of a faction within New Vulcan, had taken advantage of a moment of weakness, and taken Ambassador Spock, a relative of our own First Officer Spock, as a prisoner, threatening his life and integrity, for which reason, it was requested our assistance in a rescue operation, a situation to which I agreed. However, this operation is not, nor will it be sanctioned by Starfleet Command, due to its profound political implications. Therefore, a shuttle will be parked on deck E, with the effect that anyone who does not consider that they must participate in the rescue of a prominent member of our Fleet, in their moment of greatest need, can remain in it, with enough provisions either to wait for us or to find a way to Earth. Those who decide to continue under my Command on this mission, receive in advance my thanks and that of our First Officer's family. In the same way, I suggest you prepare your stations, since we will not have time to do it once on the way to our destination.</p><p>Normally, it would give him some shame to manipulate his crew's loyalty in this way. But, he needed his staff and knew that they needed the push to get involved. Cataloging the mission, then, as a crusade, to rescue a prisoner from a dangerous seditious group in New Vulcan. A prisoner who was in danger of harm, which was true, but whose emphasis was on his being a Spock’s relative, made the fact that the mission was not sanctioned by Starfleet Command to matter little.</p><p>With all his stoicism, the First Officer of the Enterprise was one of the most beloved members of his staff. Constantly on duty, despite criticism and threats from his CMO, he visited at his workplace and knew each member of the ship by name. He, as Captain, also did it, obviously, but since he did not have Spock's photographic memory, it was difficult for him to know so closely, names and stories and to be so valued for the appreciation of detail. Her natural charm always helped him out of trouble on those occasions and allowed him to maintain a similar degree of affection and loyalty.</p><p>Finishing off with the fact that whoever wanted to stay behind had to do it on a shuttle that couldn't reach enough speed to report to Starfleet Command in time, risking capture or something worse, would discourage those who felt an ardor of playing by the book.</p><p>He sighed getting up. All bases were covered. Even the reputation of the two most important players in that scheme: the Vulcan High Command and the Starfleet Command, since, surgically, he had avoided mentioning that they were directly responsible for the drama in which they were about to sink in to.</p><p>_Sulu, Chevok, I need you to map possible courses to the Surak Confederation, which will allow us to stay hidden from the Vulcan sensors and those of the Federation itself.</p><p>_How close do you need us to be Captain? - asked his pilot, smiling with a smirk -</p><p>_ Close enough to blow them in the back of the head and not realize that it is us, while we rescue Ambassador Spock</p><p>_Correct, Captain.</p><p>_Cwossing possible courses, Ceptain.</p><p>_When you have them ready, send them to my office. Lieutenant Uhura, please come with me, I need to tell you something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter sountrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaCrQL_8eMY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Necessary Decepcions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The action of deceiving someone or some institutions when faced with the possibility of loosing your First Officer on both his older and younger self.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Update weekly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Carefully - he said holding his hand to the chest of the young man who tried to stand up when he opened his eyes - We don't know how long you've been sedated; you could hurt yourself.</p><p>_The residue of any drug can be subsided by a mental contact.</p><p>The kid answered very seriously, which led him to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>_Do you all sound like this? - he asked -</p><p>_I do not understand. My expressions sound coherent and within an acceptable hearing range.</p><p>_Yes - he admitted, laughing softly when helped him sit up - you all must sound the same. How do  you feel?</p><p>The young man stretched out his arms and looked at his hands as he flexed his fingers and blinked. He was judging the consequences of his intoxication.</p><p>_My body works properly.</p><p>_Fantastic. Then I'm going to ask you to help me - he expressed pointing to the other children in the place -, there are adults of your kind waking up other older prisoners in the adjoining cells, but I need to wake you all up and frankly... don't know how.</p><p>_But you woke me up.</p><p>_The tell you the truth, I do not think it was me who has caused you to wake up, rather I think that the drug that you had been administered has been dissipating - he acknowledged pointing to the place - They must not have known how much to administer to the younger ones and, since the door did not open from within, they shouldn't have been worried that a escape can happen.</p><p>_Even when what you’re saying can be logic, it is incorrect. No matter how little of a sedative was found in my body, I could not have reacted so positively when regaining consciousness, a less there was some kind of intervention on a telepathic level.</p><p>_Hey, I don't want to contradict you, but I’m not a telepathic guy. I can only do the mind trick with Sulek, but because he has the ability and established a permanent bond with me.</p><p>_Do you have a bond with Sulek?</p><p>_Do you know him?</p><p>A nod from the little boy made him smile and pat him on the head.</p><p>_Let us get to work, then, the sooner everyone wakes up, the faster we can leave.</p><p>He said helping him down from the bunk.</p><p>The kid looked at him with what he would swear was an offended look. Sure, he was treating him like a &lt;&lt; boy &gt;&gt;. He denied in amusement and pointed to the line of bodies.</p><p>_Do you think we can start here?</p><p>_I agree. Then we can move ourselfs to the end of the cell.</p><p>The boy accepted, bringing his hands to the face of another child to place his fingers at precise points on the forehead, cheekbones and lower face.</p><p>
  <em>"So this is how it is done when there is no wall in between"</em>
</p><p>He thought, seeing how the sleeping young man woke up.</p><p>_Do the same with her - the first kid pointed out at a little girl in front -</p><p>_I already told you that this brain of mine does not have that capacity.</p><p>_If you can communicate with Sulek, you can make enough contact.</p><p>_What?</p><p>_You will not be able to establish a link in which you can communicate, but it is not necessary. Concentrate on that you want her to wake up to and nothing else. Do as I say.</p><p>He put a hand to his forehead. It was crazy.</p><p>
  <em>"I suggest you try it. Nurek may be correct and it will take us about 10.5 minutes to finish waking up the adults. They are heavily sedated. "</em>
</p><p><em>"Do you know this bossy dwarf?"</em> - he asked him - <em>"He told me that he knew you, but he has also been hostile enough that I don't know whether to believe him or not"</em></p><p>
  <em>“I know him and don't judge him by his emotional reaction. He's still an infant”</em>
</p><p>He was right. Antagonizing a child was not the answer. They were in a desperate situation and this called for desperate measures. He exhaled then. Surely he would make a fool of himself, but he was going to try. He breathed in and knelt beside the girl, placing his fingers in the configuration he had seen the youngest do. He closed his eyes and repeated in his head, like a litany, his wish that she would wake up. Moments later he opened them again, when the sensation of a little hand brushing his fingers, will announce that, in fact, she had awakened.</p><p>_I told you it was going to work.</p><p>He heard from two bunks ahead.</p><p>_Nurek, don't take advantage of the earthling.</p><p>He warned him by pointing a finger towards the child, as the amused reaction of Sulek seeped into his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on, don't encourage him"</em>
</p><p>He replied smiling, while continuing his work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise Conference Room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_Commander, I ask you to let this conversation be led by me.</p><p>_I totally agree, Doctor. You’re the one that knows Captain Pike.</p><p>He breathed and pressed a series of numbers on the central command in the conference room. It was a sequence that would resonate in Alana Pike's communicator. Moments later, by the same open frequency, the mentioned would send the most secure line that could be found to establish communication.</p><p>_Oh, I see - the Commander pointed out -, the Captain is dedicated to the intelligence business.</p><p>_And she is the best woman on it, gentleman.</p><p>_In other words, she will read me from head to toe if I speak and every scenario will be futile.</p><p>_No. She will assume that you’re lying. If I speak to her, however, she’s going to believe every word.</p><p>The other stared at him, for a few seconds, puzzled, and then started laughing heartily.</p><p>He smiled too. He actually understood it. And much more than everyone believed in the ship. He could be the most mature of them all, but he was, in turn, the one who had the most disadvantages. His stubbornness, followed by his idealism and bad temper, usually put him in the worst condition at the least necessary moment.</p><p>Part of the blame for this was his comfortable position as CMO on the ship. As he always said: he was a doctor, not a damn soldier. The doctor had to obey and, although it would be easy for him to get involved in everything - which was Jim's fault -, was his preference to stay aside of the big - and small - decisions, that did not have to do with his infirmary. Therefore, his opinions were his own. They did not carry the command load behind. He did not have to worry about the opinion of any high command anywhere, unless he decided to do it of his own free will. As with Jim and Spock. Their opinions mattered. But it was based on the love and loyalty that those two idiots generated.</p><p>_You are ... - the Commander commented when he could recover his breathing - a very interesting being Leonard McCoy</p><p>_ Are we leaving the Doctor so soon Commander?</p><p>_We are going to commit a crime together. I think there is no point in keeping so many formalities.</p><p>He shrugged, coinciding, but keeping this to himself. He wasn't going to agree with another smug on the ship. He had enough with the tense vulcan with which he had to deal daily.</p><p>_I know that furrow of eyebrows - Hernández affirmed pointing to it –</p><p>_Eh?</p><p>_This - said the young man, sitting up just enough to touch his forehead with his index finger - is the mark that humans usually wear when they worry about, or even think about, S'chn T'gai Spock.</p><p>He gasped choking on his own breath. But before he could answer properly, that is, with a plethora of obscenities, Alana's response came and diverted his attention to connecting the call.</p><p>Short seconds later, the face of a very enterteined woman greeted him from the screen.</p><p>_ Well, well, look who's calling in the middle of the night.</p><p>_Damn, I forgot entirely what time was over there. Sorry, Alana.</p><p>_Please, the day I refuse to see those heavenly orbits, honey, try to get me an appointment with the funeral parlor, because I'm going to be seriously ill.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, while beside him, the meticulous Commander coughed to hide his laughter. But was it that he didn't remember? Hadn't he said so? He wasn't kidding when he said it was the female version of his friend.</p><p>_Alana, don't start. I have enough with Jim.</p><p>_Oh, tell me that you have not fallen into temptation with Kirk.</p><p>_Aggghhh! No! He is my best friend!</p><p>_Ok. Wonderful. I rest then. That an irreducible monogamous as you could fell into the networks of that seductive little midget instead of mine, it would ruin my reputation forever.</p><p>_Could you stop creating challenges for the &lt;&lt;little midget&gt;&gt;?</p><p>_No. It would ruin all my fun, Leo!</p><p>He denied. There were things that would never change.</p><p>_I have a favor to ask you Alana. A huge one.</p><p>He said, leaving the relaxed talk to go straight in to &lt;&lt;business&gt;&gt;.</p><p>_I supposed this was not a social call Leonard. Spit it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When they finished waking the boys and girls, they found that the adults were awake and organizing the ordeal. Sulek led the group. But his measured gestures and low voice did not allow him to understand what was happening.</p><p>Likewise, he stayed in a corner. He could sense the tension of the vulcan he was imprisoned with at first. Things were not easy and joining him there to satisfy his curiosity would only make matters worse.</p><p>_They are deciding who will be left behind so that the others can flee.</p><p>He felt someone whisper at his side.</p><p>_How come?</p><p>_It is not possible, without having any type of weapon or advantage, to survive all.</p><p>_Nurek, that's horrible - he also answered in a low voice -</p><p>_No, it is necessary, the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few.</p><p>_The fact that is necessary, does not take away the horrible aspect of it - he explained at earing a veiled note of offense in the words of the child - One is a rational response and the other an ethical-emotional one. I am human, my reactions are always crossed by the emotional, although I can control it a little.</p><p>_I get it.</p><p>_I don't think so, but you are very kind trying to not to make me notice it.</p><p>He said winking at him, as he felt Sulek's conscience call him.</p><p>
  <em>"I need to talk with you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I feared this. Not even by chance I’m going to agree, Sulek. ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to protect the weakest and not all are in a position to resist"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Period. You cannot make decisions alone, not of this nature, not while we maintain this bond”</em>
</p><p>He saw him turning raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms holding his gaze.</p><p>Revenge was a bitch, wasn't it?</p><p>
  <em>"Let's not argue in front of everyone"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Totally agree. I'd rather prefer that you don't make me say out loud that you're hurt”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I already told them that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And that do you have a bond with me? Do they know that also? Because Nurek was surprised and not very happy to notice it and I am sure they will not be happy either”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have not spoken to anyone to have bases for that statement"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perceiving is a human quality"</em>
</p><p>Sulek exhaled deeply and ducked his head, lifting it back up as he approached.</p><p>
  <em>"It is not necessary that you do something drastic, that was not my intention"</em>
</p><p>He sighed denying when he saw him continue. He just wanted him to promise to take care of himself, not to make a scene.</p><p>_Nurek - the vulcan said to the boy next to him - I want you to stay with Apollo the whole time. Do not separate from him as we leave this place. For our relationship he's your main responsable.</p><p>The little boy nodded and moved closer.</p><p>He didn't understand what was happening, but the looks they gave them were expressive enough.</p><p>
  <em>"Anything you want to tell me about Nurek?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No more than what you have already deduced"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This mental bond is not necessarily satisfactory"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not. For an earthling it is not"</em>
</p><p>The other admitted, turning to start ordering how they would leave the place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Engineering Department</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Chief of Engineering, as was his custom, spoke to superiors and subordinates while he repaired or revised something. Not looking them directly in the eye. So, with his arms crossed behind his back, he had leaned down to be able to speak to him, while the man was buried up to his shoulders in various parts.</p><p>_Summarizing the matter - said to himself after listening to his explanation - the Captain and you intend that we put together a space probe that, God knows is possible, I mean, I could send a dog from one planet to the other, let alone a destroyed ship, and let me see if I understood correctly, mislead the entire Starfleet, to sneak into the Surak Confederacy and extract the old man, I mean, Ambassador Spock.</p><p>_That seems to be a correct summary of the facts.</p><p>He recognized straightening up as the engineer got up, to pass beside him and remove a sonic screwdriver from the group of tools that were on one of the engineering consoles. He raised an eyebrow wondering where the Scotsman's companion would be. That little creature used to be a major distractor in those situations.</p><p>_And on the way, we can lost our lady and end up with our beautiful behinds in jail.</p><p>_Again, that is a correct assumption, I calculate in a 75% the possibilities that what happens ends up in those unpleasant circumstances.</p><p>_Only 75%? – the man exclaimed - Why not better calculate that it is most likely that those motherfuckers of Starfleet Command will oblige us from here to the next galaxy when they learn that we not only escaped from our current mission, but that we broke into the house of their favorite extraterrestrial ears adorned guys to screw everyone and get into their internal problems, sir?</p><p>He breathes out recognizing the truth in the words of the Chief Engineer. It was a very complicated situation and with an unfavorable result for all parties involved. His father and Ambassador Spock, if they have what humans called &lt;&lt;luck&gt;&gt;, will be facing exile and everyone else a court-martial, or the possibility of becoming fugitives, because he not doubted for a second that the Captain of the ship, was going to fulfill his plan to escape with it. Once Jim Kirk decided he should do a certain thing, he did it. And one of those determinations, had been, to stay there where he was most useful and where he felt best: his ship and in space. He was not going to give them up. Not after what happened in Yorktown.</p><p>The other was to defend his friends, among whom he was, even being one of the most important reasons for the mess he was getting into, so it was his responsibility to guarantee that the strategy that the mind of his Captain had designed will be carried out.</p><p>_If you have problems with the assigned task, Lieutenant Commander ...</p><p>_Hey, hey, stop your horses Commander I never said I wasn't going to</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at the statement. Precisely that he had no intention of doing so, he had understood that it was the axis of all the previous debate.</p><p>_What I was establishing is that, honestly - the engineer pointed out -, it's a crazy idea.</p><p>_I thought that had been clear from the beginning - he explained trying not to sound condescending -</p><p>_Not as you put it.</p><p>Sure, he told himself almost sighing. It was not the first time it had happened to him. In fact, it happened with Leonard all the time. The standard language he used probes not be the best tool to translate the expression capacity of his species. What sounded to him like properly reasoning put into context, without much hesitation about its meaning, resonated in other ways to the rest of the species. It was mostly understood as an insult, as used to explain in very detailed and flowery explanations, the ship's doctor, again, or became gibberish, that give the impression that he sought to avoid discussing key issues or justify bad decisions. The rest, as they did not understand, opted for the worst option. Ignore what he was saying, outside of a direct order.</p><p>Perhaps he should clarify this, to avoid future misinterpretations.</p><p>_I understand that, for humans, my discursive syntax may seem detached from all affectation, but I want to emphasize that this is not the case.</p><p>The engineer laughed openly, patting him on the arm.</p><p>_Which translates into: are we going to do this or keep wasting time while we chatting shitty Scottish bullshit, huh?</p><p>_Mr. Scott - he affirmed with aplomb when being accused in this way -, you will never hear me say something similar to anyone on the crew. It would be a blatant violation of the rules of proper conduct of a Starfleet officer.</p><p>The other did not stop laughing for a while when he noticed the obvious reproach in his words.</p><p>_Aye, which does not mean that one can´t read between the lines.</p><p>_As you will know - he admitted adjusting his uniform - I cannot take responsibility for the discursive interpretations of our current exchange. Despite this, I must admit that placing the emphasis on the rush of this moment as part of it, is correct.</p><p>The chief engineer opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, a signal indicated that the ship's communication frequency was to be opened. Seconds later, the Captain's voice flooded every inch of the room.</p><p>If he had been totally human, would have turned pale. Despite knowing the situation. He would have. The Captain was leading his ship and his crew into an open war against those whom, yesterday, they had sworn to serve and all because he cared about his person enough to risk the bright future that he knew corresponded to him by the intelligence and cunning that he demonstrated have at every moment.</p><p>He would never cease to be amazed at the poor judgment of courage and character he will make of James Kirk upon meeting him. Nor the poor judgment in sustaining these preconceived conceptions for so long. The Earthman was obviously the best his planet could offer.</p><p>They felt the report finish, keeping silent as they assimilated it. Illegal incursion, abandonment of those who do not want to accompany this, invasion of an allied planet.</p><p>_Shit - said the Chief Engineer, looking him straight in the eye - we have to hurry.</p><p>_I think that - point out almost turning his - is precisely what I have been saying.</p><p>_Definitely, Scottish shit.</p><p>_Mr. Scott ...</p><p>_I was joking Commander, I was joking. Now let's put together that girl who will keep our friends entertained, will you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sarek’s Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the communication with the Enterprise, he had gone out for air in the sand garden of his house. The heat of the colony caressed his face as he did so. Vulcan-born as he was, the warm kiss of the sun on his skin comforted him from the ever-present loss of his planet.</p><p>He sighed long then. The extensive talk he had in his room, the only space that was not monitored by his compatriots, had exhausted him. He did not necessarily enjoy the deeply emotional exchanges of human beings. Despite having a human wife and having a half-human son for two, his psyche and body rebelled at the attack of the sensations that these imbalances will cause him.</p><p>However, if there was one thing he could rescue from the literal headache of those forty minutes, it was the relief he felt at seeing his son fit perfectly into that strange mathematical equation that turned out to be the crew of the Enterprise. Being valued by these, to the point of risking their lives and their respective reputations, as well as the demonstrated interest in their well-being and personal safety, as a father, took a huge weight off him.</p><p>After the death of his wife and partner, Amanda, the relationship with his youngest son had taken a different turn. Unlike the one he had with his first child, who was much more focused and based on the precepts of his species, that is, distant and respectful, with Spock, things were very different. His son claimed for his presence in a way that amazed him. He had never lived the same with his own father.</p><p>At first he had thought this was due to Spock's genetic background. His human heritage. Therefore, he had supported his decision to deny it and fully embrace his Vulcan side. Also for that decision, he had become extremely frustrated, with his explosion of rebellion in front of the elders of the Academy. But when he was able to establish a relation with the future counterpart of his youngest son, he began to understand better, the background of this need. Spock spoke with his vital decisions to that part of himself, who always wanted to do more, explore more, venture further to distant borders, not as a diplomat, but as an investigator. That part that had quickly been silenced in his existence to focus on yielding and fulfilling what was expected of a correct heir to his home.</p><p>In that way had passed his successive appointments, subsequent liaison and paternity. Even so, his separation, both from the mother of his first son, and from this one in himself, who would be raised in the maternal home, under the necessary prescriptions and as heir to a different house. His father's death. All according to the book that had been prewritten for him.</p><p>Until, as Ambassador Spock said, he had decided to rip the pages off and marry a human, forever denying himself the possibility of admonishing his own son for every disobedience, even if his spirit of adventure and rebellion had ended there.</p><p>His descendant continued his tradition and took it to never-before-explored limits. What tempted him greatly and frustrated him in equal parts.</p><p>_Captain Alana Pike wishes to establish communication with Ambassador Sarek</p><p>A computerized voice announced.</p><p>_Transfer the call to the main room</p><p>He ordered, walking the short path, to the chair in the center of his hall in front of the screen. Moments after sitting down, a brown-haired woman in Starfleet Captain uniform appeared smiling at him from ear to ear, with the same sparkle in her eyes her father wore every time he did something outside of the book.</p><p>_Captain, I grieve with thee.</p><p>He said, before beginning, bowing in the ritual greeting of his people.</p><p>_Thank you very much, your condolences, as at the time of his death, are well received and appreciated Ambassador - the woman replied, corresponding the gesture of his hands and body -</p><p>_Can I know what is the reason for your communication?</p><p>_Let's see. Sarek, I understand that we are not going to have the same confidence that you had with Dad, but ... could you at least not spoke to me for my rank and call me Alana? I seriously find it unacceptable. You have known me since I was a child. Although you have a position to respect, this is a personal call, there is nobody watching us.</p><p>He blinks once before understanding.</p><p>The Captain was putting a show on display for those who were watching them, as she herself had let him understand. They had never seen each other before. Despite knowing Christopher Pike for long years and having coincided in, not a few, diplomatic missions in favor of the United Federation of Planets - a fact that had cemented his opinion that his youngest son should serve under his command - they had never discussed their respective personal lives, much less, exchanged personal visits. And, from what he understood, from the facts that his wife had been able to find out at that time, the Captain  had a rather tumultuous romantic life, which had ended with him being a father and with a daughter who was raised by an Earth residing mother with a father scarcely present due to his position, despite the financial support he provide. What made it more noticeable and much more laudable, the lack of truth that this woman committed, facilitating the way for his extraction from the colonies.</p><p>_Dear Alana - he replied softly, imitating the tone he would use with a child - the fact that your father and I have been friends does not mean that you are not an active Captain of Starfleet. I don't want to start a diplomatic incident for disrespecting precisely your rank.</p><p>_One of the most conflictive Captains you mean - she replied with a hint of humor in her words -</p><p>_I have not heard your name, within that group.</p><p>He stated, without lying.</p><p>Although he had not been able to meet her, the relatively young Captain name was not usually related to sudden and extremely out of the box decisions. Rather, the rumors surrounding her had to do with a somewhat disorganized personal life, but always outside the limits of her crew or the dignitaries who were part of her missions, so they did not generate serious problems for Starfleet or the Federation.</p><p>_Yes, I know - she sighed gesturing with her hands to the screen - No one surpasses James Tiberius Kirk in leading that group monumentally. Not even I - he raised an eyebrow, that, unfortunately, was totally true - But believe me, I belong to that group. You won't run into trouble for not treating me as a Captain. No one is going to complain. Less being who you are.</p><p>He nodded. It was also true. His position as Ambassador of his planet, now Confederation, before the United Federation of Planets, after so many years of service, allowed him certain liberties that the rest did not have.</p><p>_Then - he asked - can I ask why you call me?</p><p>_They are going to pay tribute to Dad</p><p>_I know - he acknowledged, clasping his hands over his attire - Starfleet Command requested that I make an appreciation of his years of service as Captain and Admiral, and my impressions of him from a personal point of view.</p><p>_They sent it to me - the woman admitted pointing to a padd on her desk - I appreciate it. It was ... in your vulcan way, moving</p><p>_You're welcome. It's true. My species does not lie.</p><p>The Captain emitted an amused and almost condescending sigh. Like the one that would take place between friends who find what the other says hilarious, but at the same time charming. Or, at least, it was what his future youngest son will clarify for him from the interactions he had seen happen in communications from his youngest son on the Enterprise, between him, his Captain and CMO. Always relating to human beings, from a position of power and work, these minutiae of the corporeal-emotional interaction were still elusive. Ambassador Spock's clarification was, then, a research window that led him to meditate very carefully on the subject, to remember and catalog, in said meditation, a large number of memories, in which his wife - Ambassador Spock had highlighted that in the interaction between parents and children, used to present the same characteristics in said interactions -, had this type of reaction to the questions or attitudes of their son on certain topics.</p><p>Then, acting in this way, for those who observed them, the Captain, put in a place a facade of an existing affective relationship with his person, preparing the ground, for the question that obviously came.</p><p>_Are you going to be present at the tribute?</p><p>_Currently, my occupations in New Vulcan, demand my presence here, I do not think it is possible to get rid of them to attend.</p><p>_I need you Sarek, please, tell me that you will come ... I don't think I can face all those people, remembering the old man, alone.</p><p><em>"Admirable".</em> He recognized seeing the woman's body language totally changing. It was a lie from head to toe, but totally believable. She had gone from being an officer, obviously comfortable with her position and with a speech full of human humor, to a young woman devastated by the loss of one of her parents, whom the authorities subjected to attend a tribute on his behalf, without taking into account the damage that this could produce to her.</p><p>And surely there was some truth in that.</p><p>Losing a father was an experience that he considered no one should suffer. No matter how separate or distant it might be, how strict the conduct of the progenitor might be, it affected us at levels difficult to define. Therefore, he could assert that, after the request to a perfect stranger, to accompanied her in a difficult moment, there was a transcendental truth: that this pain was real.</p><p>_I do not want to cry and curse because they did not have the ability to foresee where their recklessness take us.</p><p>_It was not the fault of Starfleet the death of your father - he said denying the claims of the other - the actions of Admiral Marcus, were illegal.</p><p>_Yes! Yes it was! - the woman snapped, almost bursting - Marcus was the perfect baby of that set of hypocrites! And don't tell me you don't agree, because you got tired of telling them that it wasn't right to trust him that way.</p><p>He didn't even bother denying it. And it was an issue that had long populated his discussions with the authorities. Excessive trust in one person. The concentration of power. The inability to observe the lap of good judgment that let them to that. They were a sign of weakness. Not of strength.</p><p>_I really can't Sarek - whispered the woman adjusting her hair - I need a friend there. Someone who has been part of dad's life, with the importance that you had. With the ability you have to calm me down, please?</p><p>That was the culmination of the performance. When she carefully displayed vulnerability so that her audience will find it credible, because it will lead her to convince him to yield, as he always has, to human whims. Emphasizing a weakness that everyone believed determined his very existing. He felt like grimacing. The arrogance, based on that sense of superiority, which his species had held for so long, as a note on his reading of other species, was, frankly, the true weakness. This moment in time proved it. When a mere human woman, with only a long-distance transmission, could manipulate the threads to allow her to find an acceptable justification for what was literally an exile plan on the making.</p><p>_One of the responsibilities that I currently have - he clarified trying to place in his intonation a note of resignation to the request - include the custody of a young man of my kind, so I would ask you, for the short time that we are going to be there and, in view of how hasty our departure should be, organize an adequate stay, since I will not be able to do it personally, if we want to be there tomorrow, since we will have to leave in hours and ...</p><p>_Oh, your never tell me that you’re raising a vulcan boy! - She interrupted smiling -</p><p>_I am acting as a temporary legal guardian, actually.</p><p>He clarified, sighing this time. Naturally, he must have presumed that this was going to cause the effusive human to return to his normal state of conduct. Those mood swings, so natural in that species, were what caused his not very constant headaches.</p><p>_Semantics, you are raising him.</p><p>_In any case - he replied, putting an end to what seemed to be an unnecessary and pointless discussion, just as he had always done with his wife - I would need to take him with me to the ceremony, if I am to participate on it.</p><p>_But of course - the woman agreed, pointing around her - My house is comfortable enough to accommodate you both. I insist.</p><p>_ And I accept - he replied - Wait for our arrival in the next few hours.</p><p>_I'll be waiting - the woman said smiling - I'll will have to tell that you’re comming, obviously, to Starfleet, so wait for a formal invitation in an hour or less. And, Sarek, thanks.</p><p>_You don't have to thank me Alana - he greeted raising his hand - Live long and prosper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv29DzgiXZA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Different Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game is set. The pieces are moving... finally</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Update weekly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they were divided into groups so they could walk the hallways, he continues to took Nurek's hand into his. The young man narrowed his eyes, demonstrating his discomfort. He cared very little for that in those circumstances and showed it by squeezing his little hand more, preventing him from escaping. He was his responsibility and wasn't going to let anything happen to him as long as he could avoid it.</p><p>Sulek had lost sight of them, since he was in the first group and they in the second, but none the less he could feel his presence and tension. Their odds were not very good. There were more guards than expected and the hangar where the ship they needed was farther than they wanted.</p><p>
  <em>"They are weaker. Like me. That’s why they sedate you and your people. They are afraid of vulcans”</em>
</p><p>He said trying to calm his agitation.</p><p>
  <em>“The surprise factor. You're suggesting we don't hide. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It will be a long race to the hangar"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me, Mr. Vulcan, but I thought that, if something had become clear about me, it is that I can run"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Nurek can’t. Not at the speed we need"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can run with weight. Nurek will not be a problem”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Apollo, it is essential that he survive"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I get it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's my son"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That's why I was telling you that I understood. You both have the same expressions when upset, but you hide it better "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I perceived his discontent, you must forgive him, he is still in training"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forget it. If my dad had appeared, out of nowhere, with someone like me, I would also have reacted the same way”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He has no right, to comment on my person and decisions"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As I would not have had about my dad and his decisions, but at that age, you are not able to understand it yet"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The others are communicating what we have spoken, prepare yourselves"</em>
</p><p>He nodded, even though he wasn't close, and leaned down to speak to Nurek in his ear.</p><p>_We are going to run very fast, to escape from here</p><p>The boy turned to see him blinking.</p><p>_You're going to hold my neck now, Nurek.</p><p>_I can run.</p><p>_I do not put it in question that. You must be the best among your peers, but I'm not going to argue about this either.</p><p>He explained briefly and with aplomb. The boy obeyed him without further discussion.</p><p>He might be half angry, but he wasn't stupid. He did not even get angry when he got up, lifting and accommodating him so that he passed his legs around his waist and will be held to his body, while his arms hugged the little boy's back giving him a higher level of protection.</p><p>He smirked. Seeing how he acted, several of the local adults did the same with the little ones. Only two or three near-teens were allowed to remain on the ground under their own leg power.</p><p>He took a deep breath, preparing to shoot off. He ran with an advantage. He knew the place. He could mentally walk the path.</p><p>As it will happen to him in the cell, the adrenaline was taking the place that he needed beforehand. Those minutes were extremely long before the order was given without being shouted or issued. Everyone around him started a crazy race forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sickbay - CMO Private Office</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_What do you say Leonard? Do you think it is not too late for me to enroll in a theater cast?</p><p>He was speechless watching the recording Alana will make of her talk with Sarek.</p><p>In all honesty, he had not foreseen the degree of commitment of both parties to what was a capital lie and a violation of the regulations of all the entities involved, without forgetting that, also, it was the prequel to a crime.</p><p>_Oh, you’re an insane couple of liars... - he whispered before laughing out loud -</p><p>_Obviously, Leonard! You don't get to this chair by being sweet, darling! Neither his post of Ambassador, for heaven's sake!</p><p>_Seriously, Alana, I'm never ever going to sit down and play a game of poker with you -he admitted, pointing to the screen- or with Spock's dad.</p><p>_And you would do well. According to my father, he was the best card playing partner that existed. And Chris Pike was a very well-known card player, you had to keep up to play by his side.</p><p>The woman answered, pouring herself a generous amount of whiskey.</p><p>He denied with a low laugh. That woman's ego. It was her downfall. Basically, she was in the clouds with what she had achieved and, therefore, was going to celebrate it big.</p><p>_I do not know why, I’m not amazed, that one of the anecdotes of Admiral Pike that you can relate is the one in which he starred in a card game, probably illegal ...</p><p>_Its illegality was never proven ...</p><p>_... with the Spock’s old man.</p><p>He ended up laughing more at the interruption.</p><p>_In any case, Leonard, it was a success. I have already communicated to Starfleet Command that Ambassador Sarek, plus a guest, are going to participate in the tribute that’s going to take place tomorrow morning, so I hoped that they would give him a place next to me in the places of honor and that they would be prepared to reception his transport with the necessary pomp this afternoon, where I would be welcoming him personally.</p><p>_Which means that everyone knows that he is going there, that he is not going alone, that it is an official matter and that, diplomatically, it would be very stupid to stop him, since it is the personal request of one of the mourners, who, in addition, occupies a predominant place in Starfleet.</p><p>_Precisely.</p><p>He exhaled loudly. It was a skillful move, daring and worthy of the performer, but it was still an enormous display of confidence that has to be appreciated.</p><p>_Alana, I have to repeat to you the enormously gratitude...</p><p>_You don't have to Leonard. The stupidity of playing with what they do not have to play, was theirs not yours. In fact, I am frankly offended for not knowing that this project was taking place, even if it was in the Confederation and not on the borders of Earth.</p><p>_I agree. It is not a subject that anyone should have experimented with.</p><p>_Not only that Leonard. It is not a matter of ethics, anymore. It is a matter of strategy. It is not a weapon that you want to have available to anyone, especially if you are not in a position to protect any advance in this category enough to prevent it from ending up on the black market.</p><p>_ That bad are we in Intelligence?</p><p>_Honey, we have been discussing our security breaches for months, between the Captains -the woman commented resting her elbows on her desk, while she joined the fingers of her hands- We are the ones who risk more than any of the others. Our crews are not a matter of play. Kirk must have told you that there has been a certain... degree of reluctance to obey entering certain missions.</p><p>_Jim mentioned that our current mission, looking for a fossil thing half a galaxy away, had to do with not having wanted to fulfill a &lt;&lt;delirium&gt;&gt; of the Fleet - he explained highlighting the word with his fingers - but as will not the first time we get punished for not wanting to follow orders, I do not pay attention to it.</p><p>_Since the Yorktown incident, Federation ships have seen that the surface of things has changed. We are very close to a total declared war against the Klingon Empire. But, while we wait, there is too much leakage of information from our systems and discoveries. Intelligence has unveiled auctions, with those items, and its offers on the correct planets to get a lot of money for them. Faced with this situation, one would expect that logic would dictate to Starfleet Command that, no, it is not good to start experimenting with time travel, if only for a small plastic surgery for a part of the old surviving vulcan population. And no, it is not good either, to leave the guys who are using an unknown device that allows them to jump years into the past, to kidnap people and the ships that contain them, escape an exemplary punishment.</p><p>_I wondered the same: why not chase them? Are they not a more pressing danger? I mean, how long will it be until some of them think about selling that same technology?</p><p>_I have several readings of those questions Leonard and a particular fear about it.</p><p>_Which one?</p><p>_That it’s our new Khan -whispered the other- a loose end that is going to bring us many problems.</p><p>_Damn it -he said supporting his face in his hands, then lowering them- What are we going to do?</p><p>_On the Enterprise? Nothing more than what you had planned. That is: to rescue Ambassador Spock. The rest, will be our responsibility.</p><p>_Come again?</p><p>_Leonard, love, do you think, seriously, that I was going to leave you in charge of all the fun? Or any of the captains currently stationed on Earth for the tribute and other operations?</p><p>_Alana -he said in a choked voice- there are more than fifty ships orbiting Earth at this time of the year.</p><p>_Exactly my point, baby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere, on some date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The guards' surprise was genuine. They never expected the prisoners to be awake, let alone to venture to escape in masse. They were slow to react. He could see it as he leapt over their lifeless bodies, as he followed the group led by Sulek.</p><p>
  <em>"A little more, just a little more"</em>
</p><p>He repeated like a mantra, trying to regulate his breathing, while his arms tightened around the small body he protected. Nurek had hidden his face in his neck and he could bet the kid didn't look up so as not to show how terrified he was.</p><p>And he was justified.</p><p>By the time they reached the hangar doors, the guards had already overcome the initial shock and hell broke loose around them. Beams of bright lights appeared from all sides and every time one hit the body of one of those who came next to him, that person fell to the ground.</p><p>Those were the bullets of this future, he supposed.</p><p>Instinctively, he zigzagged, trying to dodge the killer lights as best he could. As had seen that, in the movies, the protagonists did it with bullets, while one of his hands covered the neck of Nurek.</p><p>
  <em>"There it is!"</em>
</p><p>He mentally exclaimed when saw the hangar door, already forcibly opened, while at the door they were encouraged to get inside by members of the first group. When they reached it, they pointed out the ship to which he should hurry.</p><p>He wasted no time. He inhaled deeply and lashed out with all the energy he didn't know he had left for the transport in question. The hangar was huge. There were several ships on it. None the less, it wasn't crowded though. Which made the sprint up to their ship almost a video game for his captors. Several times he had to stop and dodge the lights, momentarily hiding behind various large loose pieces of machinery.</p><p>_Don't ... worry Nurek ... we will get there</p><p>He assured the boy, even though he knew it was more of a statement to himself.</p><p>He was not going to die there. He wasn't going to let them kill him so close to escaping. Neither Sulek nor Nurek. Nor to all the Vulcans who had managed to wake up and who could safely reach the transport.</p><p>His legs strained to the maximum the last few meters and he entered the ship, falling backwards onto the floor after entering it.</p><p>_Apollo!</p><p>_We are fine! -he replied to Sulek who was watching him from what he boasted was the front of the transport- Get us out of here!</p><p>The other nodded, and as more Vulcans passed him, entering the ship, he could feel it come to life. The lights came on and a deep sound came from inside her guts.</p><p>_Thank you -he said, still gasping for a Vulcan woman who had reached out to help him up-</p><p>_We must meet in the center. This is a small exploratory ship. So we will take off safely.</p><p>_There are no seat belts then?</p><p>The woman looked at him curiously at his joke. Surely she had no idea what a seat belt was.</p><p>He sighed and after bowing his head in recognition of it, he went to the designated place, sitting down among a group of Vulcans, with the boy still held in his arms.</p><p>_We are fine Nurek. We did it. Breathe with me. Your heart beats very fast. Could be dangerous.</p><p>He whispered in his ear, while stroking the little boy's back. And he wasn't kidding. He could literally feel the racing heart rate of the kid.</p><p>_The heart of our species -answered the other without lifting his head from his shoulder- emits 242 beats per minute.</p><p>Naturally, he could not avoid laughing at the explanation of the stubborn child, in such a situation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Captain's Office</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Wow</p><p>He can’t suppress a laugh at the Lieutenant's exclamation of surprise. Nyota was a woman known for her ability to summarize what was happening around her in the correct words. But he understood it, the situation described about Ambassador Spock's kidnapping and about how they planned to solve it, was unheard of.</p><p>_You understand why I need your help Nyota, doesn’t?</p><p>He said, placing a cup of coffee in front of the woman, as he settled into his chair with his own cup of the same drink.</p><p>_Frankly, Captain, that is what I least understand.</p><p>_Within all this crew -he indicated pointing to his surroundings- You are the one who has most correctly and thoroughly studied Vulcan culture. Ah, ah, ah, don't deny it to me -he pointed, raising his index finger before the attempt-  I know you. You must have sunk into all the info that exists about Spock's long-eared relatives to be able to date him.</p><p>_So you don't think my natural charm had anything to do with it.</p><p>He laughed out loud at the notorious sarcasm of the sentence.</p><p>_If it was me who we are talking about, would be the only thing you should consider, but is Spock, Nyota. Other things move him.</p><p>The girl half smiled sideways and crossed her fingers joining her hands as she thought. He understood, she would probably violate precepts and secrets acquired in his courtship with his First Officer. Nyota Uhura was a woman of her word. Breaking the confidentiality of what was entrusted to her was not the normal state of affairs.</p><p>Also, he supposed, there was a hint of guilt in her resistance. After all, she had reconciled with Spock, only to end the relationship briefly after. Many on the ship had not understood what happened. He, on the contrary, understands it perfectly. But he kept it to himself. Although no one wanted to believe it, he did not participate in the spicy internal rumors of the ship. He starred in them, for sure. But in the case of the love life of his crew, as had happened with Commander Hernández, he preferred to remain honestly aside.</p><p>Besides, he was an adult male human, and what had happened to Spock and Nyota, had happened to him at times. When, as a young man, he had chosen to keep stable partners, among his many adventures. Love was great and everything, but it ended after some time. When one of the parties stopped feeling the same burning, the best thing to do was to withdraw with dignity.</p><p>Nyota had do exactly that. She has withdrawn with dignity. The moment she knew her actions would do the least harm. Choosing to take, even, a change of cycle that did not coincide with that of Spock for at least three months. She had not avoided him, because it would have been stupid due to the positions they held as First Officer and Communications Officer, but she stablished a healthy distance between them. Until the day came when, as she did with his separation, she asked him to return to her usual shift and everything went smoothly. Evil tongues give no proof, but claimed that she had found a replacement for the Vulcan and move forward in her life. If she had, in all honesty, he congratulated her.</p><p>_ Captain you must understand that only what is strictly necessary, can leave this room.</p><p>_I perfectly understand. And, don't worry, I'm not going to ventilate anything. As a matter of fact, my concerns are more on the field of confirmation that information.</p><p>_ Very well -accept the woman nodding- Let's get to the heart of the matter. Because, if I assume correctly, we are referring to what will happen to him after this incursion, and in what state this will positioning, for the Vulcans, the Spock of our ship.</p><p>_Exactly -he admitted- I do not pretend to be a master of strategy, but as an amateur chess player, I like to carefully plan my moves, even if they all seem random to everyone.</p><p>_So you are planning a checkmate.</p><p>The woman said smiling and he move his head in denial. Why did everyone think he was a cowboy with a little brain and too much testosterone?</p><p>_ No. I am developing a defense strategy, after a castling, in a game that is almost lost.</p><p>_What?</p><p>_In chess, a game almost lost, has a very common scenario, but, at the same time, a very challenging opportunity, which occurs, after the player with the fewest pieces can castling -he stated getting up to take pieces from the spare set that he kept in his office and that complemented the set that he kept in his room- the rook and the king -he explained supporting the pieces on the desk- exchange their place and, the king of the threatened player, usually gets a defense barrier, behind a series of pieces that surround it. They are usually pawns and some other important piece, such as a horse or a bishop or, if the threatened player has not lost it, the queen -he said surrounding the king, as he described it-. The offensive player, who believed was winning the game, now finds that, to reach the king ...</p><p>_Has too many obstacles.</p><p>_And can even lose the game.</p><p>_The king is Ambassador Spock and, the rook, the Enterprise, right?</p><p>He nodded, pursing his lips before continuing.</p><p>_The drama with this game scheme, Nyota, is that, in order to save himself or win, the threatened player must develop a very determined passive aggressive strategy.</p><p>_You have to tempt the offensive player to enter your field.</p><p>_Yes.</p><p>_And for this you must sacrifice pieces.</p><p>_No matter how valuable they are.</p><p>He said lifting the queen and placing it in his hands. The lieutenant gasped in understanding and squeezed the queen in her hands.</p><p>
  <em>"Move forward, my ass"</em>
</p><p>He said to himself, going back to his seat.</p><p>_Vulcans will seek to appropriate him, if his father and the Ambassador disappear. And they will use the necessity as an excuse and his sense of duty as a leverage.</p><p>_I was afraid of it.</p><p>_His house descends from the direct disciples of Surak. From the one and only Surak. It is a very important lineage. They will fight over this and they will win on the diplomatic field without his father to avoided.</p><p>_And, as a Vulcan citizen, he will be obliged to abide by the law of his civilization, even though he’s personnel in service of Starfleet.</p><p>_Especially after we violate all Starfleet codes and regulations.</p><p>He snorted at the realization that he hadn't missed an inch in his appreciation of the delicate situation. The adventure in which they would be involved could have a catastrophic scenario for their First Officer and family, even after their success in saving the kidnapped Ambassador and hiding him in exile with his father. They could end his own freedom as well.</p><p>_ What if we changed his citizenship?</p><p>_How come?</p><p>_If Spock could change his citizenship, opting for that of Earth, could the Vulcan High Command get his hands on him still?</p><p>The woman thought the proposal for a few minutes and smiled at him.</p><p>_No, legally, in theory it could not. Our laws are extremely restrictive in the matter of the will and free consent around the unions of beings, regardless of their origins.</p><p>_Fantastic!</p><p>He exclaimed, smiling in turn.</p><p>_Wait, Captain. Don't be too happy so soon. You have to carry out that process, and that can take months and ...</p><p>_Not if you follow the oldest terrestrial tradition that exists and I sign the papers for you.</p><p>He said winking at her.</p><p>_Oh, Jim, he is not going to like at all that you force him to do that.</p><p>He nodded acknowledging the truth of those words.</p><p>_Neither of them are going to like it, Nyota.</p><p>The woman opened her eyes wide and blinked at his confession before she started laughing heartily.</p><p>_Are you crazy?! They are going to kill you!</p><p>_Preferable face some angry spat from my friends that an irreparable loss in my crew, lieutenant -he said trying not to follow her in laughter- Anyway, they will recover, they always do.</p><p>_Spock to the Captain -he felt the voice of the men of the hour sounding from the communicator-</p><p>_Kirk here -he replied as Uhura bit his lips to stop laughing- I presume I can move my ship now, Commander.</p><p>_Precisely, Captain. Mr. Scott ...</p><p>_Release the little lass and works great, Captain!</p><p>_... has been able to make the necessary adjustments and the space probe is fully functional and effective</p><p>_It is what I just said!</p><p>_Thanks, Scotty, good job. Commander, you too, but I ask you to return. I need you to wait for me in my office while I set the course. And, if on the way, you are so kind to look for Bones and bring him to wait too, I will be very grateful.</p><p>_Affirmative, Captain, we will wait for you together with the Doctor in your office. Spock out.</p><p>He cut the communication and took the cup of coffee that he had left briefly to sip from it calmly. Uhura followed suit. One less obstacle in his strategy. Although it will be a real headache to get around it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Sountrack:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71BCqL2ecoE<br/>(I'm really sorry for this week delay! Many things to do prevented me from being here, however, here is the chapter!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Farewells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What it is, it is. No matter if we like it, or not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Update weekly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Somewhere, inside an alien spacecraft</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The minutes were eternal, while the last ones who escaped managed to enter the ship and it was possible to close the gates and rise. The slight expressions of relief, drawn on the grim faces, told him that they had been extremely lucky.</p><p>They had been surprised. In such a way, they had not known how to react.</p><p>Confident, as they were that their prisoners were heavily sedated, they had not even bothered to empty the ships or take away their power source. They had simply been stored there, in that hangar, which he saw so many times from the windows, to later use them for something.</p><p>_Will they persecute us?</p><p>Nurek asked, half sitting down when he felt they were in the air.</p><p>_I don't know -he admitted- I hope not.</p><p>_ Hold on everyone!</p><p>He heard one of the adults exclaim and hugged the boy again, leaning against the wall of the ship. A strong, almost sucking forward thrust caused everyone on the ground to be half fired forward.</p><p>He wasn't going to deny it.</p><p>At first he thought they had been continued to receive enemy fire, but with a more powerful weapon.</p><p>It was not so. They had staged a takeoff.</p><p>
  <em>"We entered warp speed. We take off as we rise”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At what speed are we traveling at this warp speed?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In human measurements: 0.73 light years per hour"</em>
</p><p>He resisted the urge to whistle. It really was fast. No wonder his body felt half bulging.</p><p>
  <em>“Soon the ship will have its systems stabilized and you will be able to feel properly. The speed of our flight meant that we could not avoid damaging some of the parts inside it, however, I can not wait for them to reactivate again to be able to travel more comfortably…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not worry"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am. And, thank you Sulek. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not understand"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For keeping your promise and not sacrificing yourself out there"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I say the same. I saw how you protected Nurek”</em>
</p><p>He smirked and shook his head. He was an infuriating being. Very smart, but infuriating. And, to be honest, he just wanted to put the greatest distance between those things that would kidnap all of them. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on balancing his breathing and not thinking about the bulging sensation pressing against his temples.</p><p>A small hand rose from his neck to his face.</p><p>_Nurek?</p><p>_I can help</p><p>The little boy said, resting his fingers, as he did with his companions, in the cell where they were. He nodded. It wouldn't be the first time that a vulcan would enter his head, and he didn't think he was breaking any rule if it was Sulek's son who did it.</p><p>The boy muttered a phrase and, as if a hatch had been gently opened to his brain, he felt him enter his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>"Definitely, the distance, was an obstacle for Sulek, when we did this"</em>
</p><p>He thought amused, since, in no way could a child of that species do better than one of his adults.</p><p>
  <em>“My father is one of the few who can truly connect with obstacles and distance. It's not so common"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't need to sell me to your dad, Nurek. Believe me, I am very impressed without it”</em>
</p><p>He commented with a low laugh in his thoughts. The boy, in contrast to his father, was adorable. Just as maddening, but adorable. His conflicting feelings were palpable, even if he wanted to hide them.</p><p>
  <em>"You said I am that several times"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because you are"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not understand what it means"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Adorable? Oh, it's a terrestrial expression. Express a certain emotion. Similar to what it would produce to see a pet with which you do not experience rejection or a baby "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I understand, what about the other thing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Infuriating? Okay. How to explain it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"From what I understand, the meaning of that term is not related at all to the one you used previously"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it's true, it is usually used to designate the opposite. But sometimes, both can be used to designate a challenging person, but… pleasant none the less”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I have already done what is necessary. You should feel better now”</em>
</p><p>The boy expressed, and moments later he blinked his eyes open.</p><p>Sure enough, he felt better.</p><p>_You see, I wasn’t mistaken, you are adorable -he said smiling at him and the little boy narrowed his eyes, while crossing his arms, making him laugh spontaneously-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Planet Earth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She folded her arms behind her back, gazing out at the panorama from the reception station window at Fort Baker. It was a beautiful day, but she wasn't going to lie, she hated the sun when she wasn't exercising or conducting a maneuver with his crew members or the Academy cadets.</p><p>She laughs a little. For many years, his father, a man by nature lover of the outside, the adventurer, had believed that he had somehow spawned an alien. He had never said it, obviously, but it was noticeable every time he proposed activities outside the house.</p><p>
  <em>"_ Are you sure Alana?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ That I don’t want to go camping? Obviously!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_But why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Dad, I want to spend time with you, but not in the nothingness itself, I prefer your house and that we do things together there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_I sometimes wonder what other children would think if they would listen to you rejecting a camping offer with your dad for a week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_They don't have a dad who plays videogames like you and who doesn't let me win because I'm a girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_That's true"</em>
</p><p>They were both laughing after that kind of talk, but she knew her attitude hurt a little the pride of, in that moment, the First Officer Christopher Pike, who went to great lengths to create memories together. His fatherhood had not been a planned adventure. Nothing was clearer, from an early age, that she had been the product of a masculine neglect on contraception plus a woman who wanted to have children. Simple like that. To which was added the fact that his father did not have his own father to guide him. His grandfather was a bad memory in the life of his father and a taboo subject between them.</p><p><em>“A daughter”</em> -she thought, resting his hand on the glass while denying- <em>“An abyss for those who have no feminine references to be guided”</em></p><p>Her father, too, had circumvented the matter with as much grace as possible. He had relied on colleagues and their partners who had children, friends, even subordinates, who could help him overcome that distance. All her life she knew that, even, part of his reading material was the upbringing and the issues that made a woman different from a man, in certain matters, such as those that involved her organism, although, of course, without ever questioning her choices, preferences, or sexual orientation. Her father represented the clinical and surgical analysis. A super emotional man, but totally restricted and able to control his person and order his subordinates.</p><p>By contrast, hers was a Captaincy crossed by constant expressions of camaraderie and care. She had never bothered or worried about what others would think. She was certain she would succeed in the Academy and she had not disappointed herself. She finished first among her class and was able to choose ship assignment. Contrary to everything the rest of the world would have expected, she did not choose the one his father served, but preferred to spend some time on land first. Specifically, in Starfleet Intelligence, despite her training in Command.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because the men of the Starfleet Command could trust that they would stand out on their own by merit in combat or with risky maneuvers and courage. The women who opted for the Command, in their opinion, unfortunately, considered that they should double that courage and harden themselves to such an extent that few things set them apart from their male counterparts.</p><p>In the XXIII century.</p><p>She sighs. It was a sad reality and, like all reality, one that had no remedy, nor signs of change nearby.</p><p>The approach she decided to use, then, was different.</p><p>An intelligent person, does not approach different worlds without having the necessary contacts to have allies in the known worlds. A capable person, does not act, or makes decisions, blindly, on the basis of intelligence information that has been provided by anonymous sources, trusting that those materials will be truthful, because it was provided by Starfleet. A bold person, does not confuse courage with stupidity and learns to move the pieces on the board before starting to play. And, finally, a person with ambitions does not make a career like the servant dog of any captain, being able to enter head high through the front door.</p><p>Six years of assignment in Intelligence, profiled her to become part of the board of the same division or to choose position and rank. Captaining the Pegasus, was, at that time, inevitable, and one of her best decisions.</p><p><em>"You must abandon intelligence in time, or it consumes you”</em> -she thinks, adjusting her hair- <em>"and by choosing a rather old ship, not new and full of technological temptations, I won the favor of my colleagues, who did not see with much good eyes, that I have skipped all the steps to be in a place, which, it had taken them a lot of years and to lick butts to achieve”</em></p><p>Her father had been proud.</p><p>He had appeared in his office, dressed in civilian clothes, with a huge bottle of whiskey and a folder of possible candidates to enlarge the Pegasus crew and its effective members. Neither spoke to her nor congratulated her. He directly poured two glasses and went on to collide his own with himself, before discussing one by one the files of who he believed she should keep, take to, or remove from the ship.</p><p>And time had passed again. Without thinking. Without considering that the few times she saw her father could mean being the last. After the Narada incident, that had changed a little, but not too much. She had always said that she had time left, that he was safe on land. She had been wrong and, as in those days, when she hadn't banished a few miserable mosquitoes and some discomfort when sleeping and had missed the opportunity to be part of her father's life in a more relevant way.</p><p>Maybe, for that same sentiment regarding things that her dad appreciate, she had Kirk and his CMO on speed dial. She wasn't going to deny it. It was a very bad decision. James Tiberius Kirk meant trouble walking. And, Leonard McCoy, too. Both of them had proved it upon meeting her, when they had shamelessly flirted in front of her own father. One explicitly, the other more veiled and more for the entertainment than for anything else, but with the greatest impudence both of them. She had hit the head of the first man with the palm of his hand as one will do with a daring adolescent and sent the second one to hell for being an old pervert. Then, she had proceeded to take them away to town and they had ended up very drunk in a bar she never remembered how they got there. Basically they had a great time. And since then, they used to talk to each other and meet, every time their time and stay on Earth coincided. Little by little, these talks had evolved from distracting, to serious and professional. She hadn't lied to Leonard when she said that Jim was part of a reserved group of Captains. The boy was adept at sniffing shit from a distance. And to put his hand in it until unclog the toilet.</p><p>_Captain? -said an Ensign entering the room- Ambassador Sarek of the Surak Confederation has just landed.</p><p>_Thank you very much for letting me know -she replied, adjusting her uniform- I hope everything is ready to receive him.</p><p>_Of course.</p><p>_They have avoided music, I suppose.</p><p>_We listened to your recommendations, madam.</p><p>_Very good Ensign. Nice job.</p><p>She said to the kid, smiling contentedly. The boy blushed and put on a happy expression that lit up his face, while thanking somewhat embarrassed.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh please, it is so, so easy, to make a person who is under your command or occasionally serving you like this boy, happy."</em>
</p><p>She thought following him to the landing zone. She would never understand why most of her colleagues will not work loyalty that way. It was much simpler than being distant and superior.</p><p><em>"Another thing in which Jim and I are similar"</em> -she said to herself as the transport opened its doors and the delegation formally settled in for the reception- <em>“We are different with those around us, which make us more effective and, therefore, much more dangerous. People believe us, because they think that we are raptured and honest, when the reality is that we are two snakes with very good genetics and charm”</em></p><p>Ambassador Sarek, starring in a very similar game, considered seeing him descend and accept the formalities with a grim and superior posture. The young man who accompanied him imitated his attitude, staying at a safe distance. Both were the perfect representation of a formal Vulcan delegation for an event on Earth.</p><p>She, on the other hand, had to represent the nature of her home planet.</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. Everything merged around her and was able to focus on what she needed to feel, by the time the Ambassador's footsteps were heard close to her.</p><p>She opened her eyes, then, and held the sight of the vulcan, as a tear slid down her face. The Ambassador inspired and took her hands on his, with overwhelming naturalness. Those watching them couldn't help but make a gesture of amazement.</p><p>_My wife, who is no longer with me, would have admonished me if, in your presence, I only pronounce the ritual words of my people, and, although, really, I grieve with thee, Alana, you cannot imagine what I understand your loss. He was a great man and an excellent professional.</p><p>The words were sincere. That was not acted upon. The tears that fell freely now, either. The fact that they never have met face to face until that moment, was what gave it theatricality.</p><p>_Thank you, thank you very much for coming to join me. Your presence on this anniversary means a lot.</p><p>She whispered, squeezing his hands, then gently released them and wiped away her tears. She immediately forced himself to smile. Showing that she was doing exactly that. Forcing herself. She could bet that if she saw the faces of the reception delegation, they would all have expressions of sadness and pity. There she was, the poor daughter of a murdered Admiral, who, having lost her father, turned to a friend to deal with the memories.</p><p>
  <em>"The: 'awww, poor girl' can be read it miles away. Fantastic"</em>
</p><p>She thought, focusing her attention on the little boy, since it would have been suspicious, for those who knew her personally, that she would not abandon seriousness quickly.</p><p>_Excuse me Sarek, but can you introduce me to your adorable companion?</p><p>The Ambassador took a deep breath and exhaled, almost bodily saying: This young lady does not change. She had to congratulate Spock. His father was fascinating.</p><p>_Captain Alana Pike, let me introduce you to Nurek, son of Sulek</p><p>_It is a pleasure to meet you and, allow me to express my condolences for your loss, madam.</p><p>The boy greeted her surprisingly and seriously. She blinked at him. That was definitely not a vulcan salute.</p><p>_I salute you and, let me say, that I appreciate your kind words. The same way that I thank you for accompanying the Ambassador leaving your planet on such short notice.</p><p>_I am not a citizen of the Confederation, madam. So I am used to expressing greetings in a setting that reflects emotions.</p><p>_Oh! I didn't know, sorry ... Did I hear well? A configuration that reflects emotions?</p><p>_Nurek, is a terrestrial citizen and, although he does not have my full acceptance, he has chosen to prefer the human approach for his existence.</p><p>_You are joking. Are you seriously telling me that our planet has as a legal citizen a small vulcan who has chosen the thoughtless and reckless earthlings as role models?</p><p>_My species do not joke. Specially not this subjects.</p><p>_Great! Then there are no problems if I greet you as I normally would.</p><p>She exclaimed, hugging the little boy effusively.</p><p>_Captain!</p><p>An Admiral from the Delegation reprimanded her.</p><p>_Don't worry -replied the boy, patting her gently on the back, corresponding to the hug- My human father usually does this, all the time.</p><p>_Welcome! -she said separating himself and winking at him- did Sarek tell you that you are going to stay at my house and that it is located in front of the sea?</p><p>_No, there has not been time to exchange trivial details such as those of our accommodation. Although I do not deny that the proximity to the sea, it will be aesthetically pleasing to me.</p><p>She dramatically raised her hands to her chest and turned to see the Ambassador.</p><p>_This boy is a Don Juan by nature, Sarek. Already has conquered me.</p><p>No one would believe it. Surely, if asked, he would deny having had a human-borne reaction, but there, on the landing zone, amidst a receiving delegation, Ambassador Sarek of the Surak Confederation rolled his eyes melodramatically at her claims.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Surak Confederation</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2259</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>How could he summarize in a few words what had happened after the escape of their captors?</p><p>Perhaps one word was enough: chaotic.</p><p>Of the more than forty people they had released from the cells, only three-quarters had successfully boarded the ship. Of this group of survivors, of the seriously injured adults, very few were able to see their home again.</p><p>As one of the former detainees explained: they did not have the necessary medical equipment to prevent life from slipping away from them, nor the wounded counted with enough energy to be able to transfer their katra to others.</p><p>It was totally ironic that there, in the middle of space, he found evidence of something that, on Earth, generations of philosophers had racked their brains for: the existence of the soul. Although, clearly, these were not associated with human existence, but extraterrestrial.</p><p>_Out of all consideration, the numbers of the rescued were acceptable.</p><p>_I suppose to say that to the relatives of the dead, it will comfort them a lot.</p><p>He replied, half laughing, at the Vulcan who summarized, among the group of emissaries in the room of his new home, the situation. Naturally, after such an affirmation, the place was cleared, leaving only one of them in his presence.</p><p>He denied, moving slowly his head.</p><p>He had recently accompanied Nurek to his bed. The boy was disturbed. No one could not be after losing their father and being trusted in the hands of a person who clearly was not prepared for the world they were in.</p><p>He was not in the mood to support envoys from a government organization who, not only did not understand that he did not want to include their opinions regarding the events, but also did not need words of encouragement based on their Vulcan conception of life.</p><p>_Don't take wrong the way we have to express ourselves. Believe it or not, dying to allow others to live is a high honor among us. And a consolation in the face of loss.</p><p>_It is also among mine -he acknowledged- and I understand that, of all those rescued, no child is missing. I understand that what had to be done was done. But they can't ask me to nod and reply that I'm happy. I am not one of you. I am an earthling lost in time and space.</p><p>_ Of that, precisely, I wanted to talk to you. -expressed the opposite- Your case has been exposed to the Vulcan High Command, the Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets. It has been determined, without a doubt, that you have not been part of the process of kidnapping Vulcan citizens and that you have provided an unparalleled service by allying yourself to the cause of their escape, together with Sulek.</p><p>_So? -he asked inviting him to sit down- What has been the conclusion regarding my citizenship and future? Am I still or have I ceased to be a man with no origin, nor place to call home?</p><p>Ambassador Spock, because that was the name of the Vulcan gentleman who had half taken him under his wing, smiled at him and linked the fingers of his hands, as a professor would do by explaining some theory to one of his students.</p><p>The smile returned. The man had enormous patience and an equally great disposition.</p><p>He had not arrived at New Vulcan in the best of conditions. Sulek had collapsed shortly after being in open space and on his way to what they believed to be the road to salvation.</p><p>They had wasted so much time on their way to Vulcan without communication, as that area of the ship was damaged, to find that there was nothing there, that any chance of salvation vanished. It didn't matter that a Federation cruiser had intercepted and assisted them. The medical bay of this ship, full as it was of quasi insurmountable cases, was, for hours, home to a monumental anguish. Learning that their planet had been obliterated and that a tenth of its survivors remained of its kind, added to the bitterness and obvious interest in the strange species attacking them, had not helped to improve spirits.</p><p>
  <em>"_How many people inhabited your planet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_More than six billion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Mother of God"</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, he had had to deal with the mistrust of the Captain of the ship and its crew. As soon as they were approached, he had been taken to seclusion and interrogated.</p><p>
  <em>"_Gentleman, please come with us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Excuse me, but could it be at another time? I need to stay ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_You do not seem to understand; it is not an option.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Please, there’s no need, I understand. I will go with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Apollo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Stay with your father Nurek. Do not leave him alone. I'll be fine”</em>
</p><p>He did not blame the humans of that time. A group of vulnerable Vulcans and such an incredible story, led to doubt about a person who did not belong to that group in extinction and obviously so valued. And it didn't help that the link to Sulek was deteriorating and his mind screamed in pain as his partner lost his life.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm dying"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not say those things"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's no point denying the inevitable"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have a young son Sulek, you must fight"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is not a lack of, as your own would say, &lt;&lt;will&gt;&gt;, Apollo. It is what it is. Life and death are cycles in the existence of all beings "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please don't waste energy talking to me, I'm fine. They just think I was in league with those things. They haven't hurt me, although they are very angry that I don't want to talk to them about anything”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do not you do it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My head hurts, Sulek, I don't feel like it and, anyway, it wouldn't do any good, I know guys like that, they just want to hear the truth that they already built on a certain fact and I'm not going to please them"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is not a logical decision not to collaborate with the authorities"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nor is it not to be fighting for your life"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am doing it, although not in the way that you consider correct"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How come?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your headache is my fault, I am transferring everything you need to survive in this time and space. Furthermore, Nurek has helped me to register your identity as a bond partner, under the laws of my civilization. That will allow you to have access to everything you need to protect him and the correct status so that he can protect you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sulek, he's only nine years old, don't overload him with this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think, you don't understand, he wants to do it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He is an adorable dwarf"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He has told me that you repeat that sentimental meaning about his person"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't denied it, I can feel that you're having fun. And don't ever tell me you're going to die like this. You own me the fight, like you owed the same to your son "</em>
</p><p>Things went on like this for a while, Sulek slowly sliding into the abyss, hammering knowledge at him. Nurek had been the one to change the situation, when by legally registering the union between the two, he had created the most important scandal that a Vulcan had ever generated anywhere. Later, Spock would explain to him that the family of Sulek and Nurek, descended directly, from one of the disciples of Surak, a quasi-religious figure who kept the same place of respect that, in their own Earth, the prophets of the revealed religions held. Of course, this one was based on the cult of reason and the control of emotions and not on channeling them towards a set of rules established by a divinity. The result, despite this, was very similar: establishing a social order that allowed the continuity of a species on the basis of morally accepted as positive precepts.</p><p>The little boy, therefore, directly represented a fundamental connection with that past and, although he was only nine years old, his father being in such serious condition, he assumed the representation of his house and was a figure to be respected and listened to. So he had left the infirmary and demanded to speak directly with Captain Smith's immediate superior and the Vulcan High Command. The brief, cold conversation ended with his release and a superior-sized reprimand for this officer. What happened was not common. According to witnesses of the talk, the terms expressed and the forms had not been the most appropriate and, although he understood perfectly the loss of calm of Nurek in those circumstances, the same did not happen with his compatriots, who, evidently, believed that the boy had behaved reprehensibly.</p><p>This he learned some time later, because since the moment they let him out of the much more comfortable prison he was in, he had hurriedly directed his steps towards Sulek, arriving just on time to accompany him on his departure. together with his son. He had collapsed shortly after next to the bio-bed when the bond between them had been abruptly cut. The following days, then, were filled with his own struggle to survive in one piece and without losing his mind, to the shock that this meant.</p><p>There he had met S'chn T'gai Spock. Another time traveler. As he.</p><p>As soon as they arrived at the principal vulcan colony, his face was the first he encountered and, this particular being had taken over to help him specifically to overcome the trance he was going through.</p><p>It had not been easy. He still woke up feeling Sulek's voice in his brain.</p><p>He had explained that it was a residue of the connection so brutally created and ended between them. That he would feel it for a long time, but that it wasn't real.</p><p>He dissent.</p><p>The correct Vulcan next door to his cell. The adventurer who had proposed a delusion to a human from another era. The kind being who had always taken his opinions into account, despite his challenging attitudes. In that hospital bed, when the Vulcan fixed his eyes on his, a sea of regret and pain was transmitted through the bond. Fear of facing the unknown, fury of not having more time, panic of leaving him and his son in such a disadvantageous situation, gratitude of having met another who had been so significant, even if only for a little. The immensity of the sea of contained emotions had shaken him to its depths.</p><p>He missed Sulek.</p><p>Specially there, in his house, which contained all the objects that he and Nurek had chosen, the feeling of loss was greater than ever. And his voice, then, a constant presence, since what he transmitted to him in the ship that welcomed them at the end, included his memories there.</p><p>On top of that he had to face the pompous ritual funeral they had given him.</p><p>No. It was not a matter of luxury, but one with a lot of symbology, in which the steps to follow had come with a high cost, both for Nurek and for him.</p><p>And there he was, after that long day, at the table in the house, preparing to accept the judgment of others on his person. Once again.</p><p>_Both the Surak Confederation and the Earth government have offered to grant you citizenship in their respective territories.</p><p>_What are the advantages offered by each of these scenarios?</p><p>_The Surak Confederation is a stable and growing space due to colonization. As a registered bond partner of one of the oldest houses, your survival is assured and your training allows you to join the administrative life here -explained the old man- The terrestrial government, for its part, belongs to one of the most active and favorable planets in the diplomatic world. With the rent from the property and liquid that Sulek's house can provide, your life on that planet would be very comfortable.</p><p>_ In which of the two spaces would custody of Nurek be guaranteed?</p><p>_In both. Although reluctantly, not even the Confederacy has doubted the rights that the union registered on board the Jefferson, grant you over the young Nurek.</p><p>_Could I be a citizen of one of these entities and reside in the other?</p><p>_I don’t see why not.</p><p>_So I would rather keep my earthly citizenship, but reside here -he affirmed sighing- Do not take it wrong, but, human beings find security in what we considered familiar.</p><p>_You have more confidence in earthlings than on us.</p><p>_Do not think I have not seen or noticed, Spock. New Vulcan has problems with foreigners. It's going to be hard enough living here. I do not want to add that, in addition to pseudo stealing one of their oldest houses, I am tricking them into gaining Vulcan citizenship.</p><p>_I get it. It is a subject that, sadly, has caught my attention in recent times. This &lt;&lt; street humor &gt;&gt; is not favorable.</p><p>_ Racism and xenophobia have never been. But I understand it, losing so many people to such irrational hatred leads to these kinds of reactions -a cold laugh left his mouth as he brings one of his hands to his forehead, sliding his fingers through his hair- On Earth it happened in more occasions that we’re comfortable to admit.</p><p>_If that is your decision, I should suggest that you consider dialoguing with Nurek about his citizenship status as well.</p><p>_Why?</p><p>_Because if I am a Vulcan citizen and you are human one, the Vulcan High Command can make decisions over me, as law stablish.</p><p>He turned his face and watched the kid admonishing him. He had not taken him to his room to sneak away, to listen to other people's conversations.</p><p>_I thought we had agreed that you need to rest.</p><p>_You were angry. It is impossible to sleep when you project your anger into the house.</p><p>A sigh was in order. He had completely forgotten to shield his mind so as not to project his emotions. Another residue of his connection to Sulek.</p><p>_Come here -he indicated the boy who went to his side to let himself be lifted and hugged- Now let the adults speak.</p><p>He indicated smiling at him, while the little boy leaned against his chest.</p><p>Honestly, he has heard, upon their arrival, a lot of times that it was wrong to treat a Vulcan boy as a human. But at that age, after the infant will go through, he had justified all the hugs in the world. And, despite everyone’s opinion, he will provide them.</p><p>_What the young Nurek establishes is correct. His Vulcan citizenship may, in the future, be a problem.</p><p>_If you refer to the customs of your people that could affect my &lt;&lt; human ethical sensitivity &gt;&gt;, I don't see it as an obstacle. Each civilization has its own and I think they should be respected.</p><p>_While it is a relief to hear it, no. I didn't mean it in that perspective. Allow me to explain. Nurek is the last of his house. Thanks to his status, his father prevented negotiations from taking place for his koon-ut-la, which would take place after his kahs-wan. I think I understand that he did not want his son to be the object of struggle between different families, nor to be seen as ...</p><p>_A treasure to be appropriated for political-economic advantage.</p><p>He completed by closing his eyes.</p><p>Very rational species, but apparently not without ambitions.</p><p>_This situation can be ... driven, if by establishing your citizenship you do not change his. Nurek is nine years old. Many more than recommended to carry out negotiations for the ceremony.</p><p>_Nurek? -he asked the boy- What do you think?</p><p>The young man separated from his embrace and clasped his hands thinking. Several minutes passed, while the adults present in the room gave him the necessary time to do it.</p><p>_I do not think it is convenient for me to keep my Vulcan citizenship, if it is a possibility that something like this is imposed on me. There are many people who depend on our house. If one of the leaders of another appropriated it, it would not be possible to protect them the way my father did.</p><p>_Nurek, think and put you before anyone else -reminded him- You are the one who would stop being legally united to this civilization. Obviously I would be very upset to have to endure that someone will try to force you into something and because of that enter in a fight with half of your planet, but it is important that you do not lose relation with this that is your inheritance. I don't want you to give it up just for fear of the wrongdoing of others.</p><p>_I would not be the first Vulcan to live outside of our society, while maintaining property and rights in it.</p><p>_Beg your pardon?</p><p>_A believe young Nurek refers to my counterpart in the USS Enterprise. The other Spock.</p><p>_ Is your counterpart legally human?</p><p>_Rather it is under a particular statute, with preeminence of human legislation being an in-service officer of the Star Command.</p><p>_I understand -he said denying amused- So young man, do you accept that this human adopts you and that between the terrestrial government and my bad character we give a couple of headaches to your relatives?</p><p>_It is what I have been saying all this time.</p><p>He watched the little boy who was looking him in the eyes as if exasperated by the obtuseness of the question.</p><p>_Okay. I think I just got the first scolding from my new son Spock.</p><p>_So it seems. Although I propose that you discuss the issue of fatherhood with my father. I have only helped humans with their childhood reactions, Vulcan children are not my forte.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This past weeks have been a complex matter to me. So, here's last week update. In the next days, I will upload this week update. So, this will be a doble chapter week ; )<br/>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlZuqUTgcss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Present and Future Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything's about to change... or how wearing a yellow uniform in the Fleet can have a high cost</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Update weekly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Captain's Office</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The space probe was released and was working perfectly. No one had boarded the shuttle that they had prepared for anyone who did not want to join. Sulu and Chekov mapped out an acceptable and accurate route to approach New Vulcan and the Headquarters of the Vulcan High Command.</p><p>It remained to be determined how the hell they were going to enter one of the most guarded spaces in the Federation, filled to the head with highly trained telepaths, to kidnap one of their own, escape unscathed from the planet to board the Enterprise to travel safe to Earth without being attacked en route by the combined forces of the Federation and the Surak Confederation.</p><p>But hey, that was, he regretted saying, as he adjusted his clothes before crossing the door to enter her office, a constant in their lives. The impossible missions of the Enterprise.</p><p>_Captain -he felt someone said to him and turned to see to meet one of the parties involved in this crazy situation-</p><p>_Commander Hernández, I presume that you have finished your negotiations with the lawyer that Captain Pike has recommended to you.</p><p>_Of course. In fact, I bring with me the necessary forms for the next step that you plan to take.</p><p>_Beg your pardon?</p><p>_Ambassador Spock, when recommended me to accept your offer to serve on this ship, told me that you were the most infuriating, romantic and intrusive human being he knew, so, as long as I never gave you a half clue about my love life, I could learn a lot of the most attractive part of serving under your command: strategizing outside the box.</p><p>_Not that I complain Commander, but that, not necessarily, is the best explanation, and not even the most flattering one, that I have had to listen to.</p><p>The Diplomatic Officer held out a padd with a low laugh.</p><p>_Here are the forms and, if those two get difficult, tell them that Ambassador Spock said that opposing you in the past had only resulted in them losing almost a decade.</p><p>_Excuse me?</p><p>_Have a good match Captain. I wish you luck.</p><p>He denied seeing his subordinate retreat down the hall without adding anything else.</p><p>Really, the old man had chosen well. The guy was a grave. He only revealed what was necessary, when he considered it necessary.</p><p>In part it exasperated him. They were not their own personal chess game. But when he remembered his own obligations and decisions as Captain, he felt that, he could not blame him. Pieces had to be moved in that world they had to live. Okay. It wasn't fair to anyone, but the need had never been.</p><p>Now, that old man's audacity to call him infuriating, romantic, and intrusive, just because, unlike certain people he knew, at his age, he didn't consider tugging the tails of the girl that he liked lovely, was astonishing.</p><p>He shrugged. From what he understood from what had been said, it had worked once. This should work too, right?</p><p>_Jim</p><p>_Captain</p><p>He was greeted by his First Officer and his CMO as he crossed the threshold and entered his office.</p><p>_ Gentlemen, have a seat, please.</p><p>He asked them pointing to the chairs, while he took a seat himself.</p><p>Both saw him puzzled. Bones raised an eyebrow to the clouds, Spock narrowed his gaze slightly. They didn't say anything to him, of course. They followed the suggestion, sitting across from him on the other side of the desk.</p><p>_First, I want to inform you that everything is working correctly, according to what has been planned. The systems are operational, the probe works, the crew responds, and the course has been plotted. Once we finish with this meeting, we will be able to confer with all the staff to plan our actions on the planet. So, I must thank you in advance, both of you have left things going very well while you were busy.</p><p>Bones crossed his arms and laughed derisively. He knew something was happening. It was not for nothing that they had been together for so many years. But he wasn't going to be tempted to make him mad. He needed him worried, not furious.</p><p>In his mind he smiled with some tenderness. His best friend and Chief Medical Officer, was one of the most committed hen moms he knew. He might be hateful, negative, drinker, ill-spoken and, usually, out of place in serious surroundings or situations, but he had the biggest heart in the universe with a matching intellect and was able to sacrifice everything if any of his patients or someone he cared about needed it.</p><p>And, like the son of a bitch in Captain's uniform that he was, he was going to take advantage of every inch of advantage that weakness gave him.</p><p>So he turned to Spock and exhaling decided to put his feet in the mud.</p><p>_ Secondly, I must inform you that your father, Commander, boarded a ship a few minutes ago and is on his way to Earth, as Captain Alana Pike's guest of honor at a ceremony in honor of the late Admiral Pike. Then, he will stay as a guest of the same, in her home, while his permanent residence status is processed.</p><p>_ Is Spock's dad definitely going to stay on Earth? Do you think they will allow it after they find out what we are going to do?</p><p>_Alana has put Henson and Sons, Bones, in charge of his case.</p><p>_Wow. So I have no doubt that he will get that residence permit.</p><p>_ Excuse me, but, I agree with the Doctor. Although it is understandable that my father, momentarily, abandons the colony and his duty to our people, once the problem is solved ...</p><p>_Your old man does not plan to return Spock, if Alana says that he has commissioned Henson and Sons to process him a permanent residence, it is because, like Hernán Cortez during the conquest of the Aztec empire, has decided to burn his ships and not return to New Vulcan or the Confederation.</p><p>The half Vulcan observed his CMO while explaining this to him and then lowed his eyes as if weighing the facts.</p><p>_I thought so too, Spock and, I think, Bones, here also understands it: if your father does not plan to return, it is because the situation in the Surak Confederation colonies is, very, very serious - he breathed out and exhaled, supporting his hands at the desk- That is why I asked Commander Hernández to establish contact with Henson and Sons, to elucidate the possibilities of the Vulcan High Command, to interfere or generate damages in relation to the income and rights of all those involved in this madness.</p><p>He paused, calculated, to run his hand through his hair and then look them in the eye again.</p><p>How to overcome the stubbornness of the two most screwed up mules he knew?</p><p>Nyota had helped him with that.</p><p>
  <em>"Make them believe that one will save the other. It is not the most adorable of maneuvers, but it works”</em>
</p><p>He had smiled from ear to ear at the girl. It was wicked. It always had been. And he adored that in a woman. Although, someone as intelligent as his xenolinguist brunette, would not give him, precisely for that reason, a chance.</p><p>_Basically, gentlemen, the conclusion is that we are screwed.</p><p>He confessed causing Bones to hit his face with his hand.</p><p>_Jim! Tell us something we don't know! We are about to commit sedition!</p><p>_It's the truth, Bones! We are in serious trouble and it is not because of the dramas that the Federation can generate for us!</p><p>_I'm not following you.</p><p>_Okay. Let me put it in a way that you can understand -he said, taking the same chess pieces he used in his encounter with Nyota- Imagine that the king is the Ambassador Spock, by associating him with the queen, in this case Commander Hernández, his citizenship status in the Federation and Earth, transfer these rights to him, so it is beyond the reach of the Vulcan High Command. In the case of Spock's father, his marriage to his mother gave him the possibility of having a dual citizenship, which, very skillfully, he had always kept it. Her being dead does not affect it. So he's, also, safe.</p><p>_My father, was always characterized by his planning for the future -recognized the second in command of his ship-</p><p>_Except for one thing, Commander -he said, waving a bishop as he intervened- You were the weak link in his plans</p><p>_How come?</p><p>_Spock is a Federation official, Bones, but he is a Vulcan citizen first.</p><p>_But if you just said that Spock's father has dual citizenship.</p><p>This time it was up to his First Officer to show amazement at understanding, losing control of his expressions for a few moments.</p><p>For anyone who didn't know him, Spock would always be the epitome of control and diplomacy. However, after those years of service together, both men could very easily detect when the bridges of his patience were broken.</p><p>_Spock?</p><p>The Doctor asked him with concern when he saw him get up from his chair and go to the window that looked out at the stars. Once there, his First Officer put his hands behind his back and sighed.</p><p>_Jim?</p><p>_ Apparently, our resident Vulcan, as a young man, decided to burn his own ships and renounce human citizenship, to &lt;&lt;embrace&gt;&gt; totally the Vulcan nature.</p><p>_ That was not my goal, Captain.</p><p>_Explain yourself, then.</p><p>He said to the other, who turned to see them.</p><p>_By rejecting my acceptance into the Vulcan Academy of Sciences, my only possible goal was to join the Starfleet. Back then, I was unaware of the influence my father could have on certain contacts that could had make my life easier.</p><p>_Apart from the fact that you had put him as a hedgehog in the desert.</p><p>_Bones ...</p><p>_ Okay, okay, I'm not saying anything else.</p><p>_Leonard is right Jim. My father disapproved of my conduct by rejecting that entry, due to the derogatory connotations that the Council will carry out on my mother and my human genetics. I, therefore, did not expect any help from him. So simply devise a plan that will take into account all the necessary variables, to become an input &lt;&lt;desirable&gt;&gt; enough for Starfleet, so that there was no possibility of rejection.</p><p>_It was smart -he acknowledged in turn- No citizen of Vulcan had applied to join the Starfleet coming from a high level in many decades. That was going to get the attention of the right people, while the Vulcans would be delighted to see you off their planet.</p><p>_Exactly -he said, sitting down again-</p><p>_I can’t believe it.</p><p>_ Excuse me, Doctor?</p><p>_Jim, promise me that you're going to kick the ass of those fucking old men in New Vulcan from here to the next galaxy. The audacity to call him deficient for having a human mother is unnerving. Her mom was a good person. I didn't know her, but even though her son drives me one hundred percent of the time mad, it's obvious that she raised a good guy.</p><p><em>"I love you, Bones"</em> -he said, smiling openly at his friend when he saw that the half vulcan had become mute before his speech- <em>"And it hurts me to do this to someone like you, but, I think that, after a while, you will be able to forgive me and, even if you don't see it now, thank me”</em></p><p>_Thank you Doctor.</p><p>His First Officer replied, returning to his seat, when he was able to recover.</p><p>_ You're welcome, Spock. It's true.</p><p>_I have no doubt about your sincerity.</p><p>_In any case -he continued, interrupting the exchange- since Spock's mother is not alive, he cannot transfer his father's citizenship, since he is not ...</p><p>_The resident spouse, I understand. Then what do we do?</p><p>_There is a possibility, but it is super easy and, at the same time, super complicated.</p><p>_ Spit it, Jim and stop beating around the bush.</p><p>_Okay, Bones, don't be mad at me -he breathe out dramatically- Our First Officer has to officially marry and establish a Vulcan bond with one of the humans present on the ship</p><p>_What?!</p><p>_It’s a logic strategy -Spock acknowledged-</p><p>_Hey, green hobgoblin, the crazy Captain we have here is suggesting that you tie yourself to a person, not just that you &lt;&lt;pretend&gt;&gt; to be married. What part of &lt;&lt; establishing a vulcan bond &gt;&gt; escapes those super auditory ears you have? Because to my knowledge that is a &lt;&lt; no, no &gt;&gt; neon sign for you, since it cannot be undone without help from yours and what we are going to do implies that you are not going to be able to ask for that help from them anymore.</p><p>_Doctor, my auditory organs work perfectly and I can assure you that, although the idea does not necessarily turn out to be, as it is said on Earth, &lt;&lt;attractive&gt;&gt;, it is a coherent one that correctly establishes, according to the terrestrial laws, that citizen status would be transferred to me immediately.</p><p>_Have you talked to Uhura about this, before suggesting it, Jim?</p><p>_And why would the Captain have to spoke to the Lieutenant?</p><p>_Ehhh... you were not dating?</p><p>_Nyota and I have definitely ended our relationship, months ago</p><p>_She kick your ass once again, huh</p><p>_Bones!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Henson and sons</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lawyer's buffet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harold Henson cut secure subspace communication with one of his best clients and hit his intercom.</p><p>_ Sally?</p><p>_Yes, sir?</p><p>_Please bring me a loaded coffee that do not come from the replicator.</p><p>_Of course</p><p>_Ah, and cancel all my appointments</p><p>_ The afternoon ones?</p><p>_No, those of the next two weeks.</p><p>_How come?</p><p>_What you heard, Sally. We did not receive anyone for the next two weeks. Everything is postponed. Tell the team to free up for the same amount of time and to come to the office at once. But after you get me the coffee. I want to have a few minutes to get organized.</p><p>_Very well sir.</p><p>He closed the intercom and simply set about organizing his desk and terminals, while his secretary got the coffee. It was an exercise he always carried out when a large case was presented to his door and with a considerably important client behind. This allowed him to empty his brain, preparing it for the stage of many sleepless days and nights, cutting with the task of his current clients, those who should wait until this was on track or closed.</p><p>After ten minutes, when his office was clear, he sent a message to his wife, since he never called without warning. She was a busy neurosurgeon at the Santa Barbara Hospital in San Francisco. His communicator replied that she was in the middle of a conference of her own. He answered that she should not worry, that a reply wasn’t needed, that he simply complied with warning her that in the coming weeks, he would be indisposed to fulfill social commitments. It was the code for both of them for: <em>"I probably won't come home; I have a big case".</em> He knew what his wife's response would be: <em>"Don't worry, I won't commit to any of them".</em> Her way of answering him: <em>"Come back when you can, I'll be waiting for you".</em></p><p>He smiles as Sally opened the door and leave the coffee on the desk.</p><p>He had been lucky. As a good professional, he always questioned whether or not it was wise to have a stable relationship. He couldn't afford enough time and dedication to sustain a normal one. How many of his partner's marriages had he seen sink like the Titanic? The answer was, a doctor, as much or busier than him, with a bright future that she was not going to give up for anything. They had simply balanced their needs and established a mutual conduct agreement to which they had adhered for almost thirty years. Three children and a life later, it was refreshing to remember that he could always count on her, just as she could count on him.</p><p>He tasted the coffee, savoring the bitterness of it.</p><p>He took it without sugar. Natural coffee, which was not replicated, was sacrilegious to sweeten it. And the hippies at the health food store across from the buffet prepared it wonderfully.</p><p>Long minutes passed between sips and sips, until, when he reached the end of the cup, they knocked on the door of their office and without waiting for authorization, his three children and their private investigator, entered.</p><p>No, none had wanted to follow the path of their mother. According to them, she was much more demanding than him in her field and, as happened to his father, the sight of blood was revolting to them. However, they were an excellent legal team and he thoroughly enjoyed working with them. Adam, the oldest, was the aggressive of the group, the one of the offensives, while Steven, the youngest, was the one of the strategies, the most patient. Jared, his middle son, was the one who devoted himself to clients, the one who prepared witnesses and worked closely with Carl, his investigator. It helped, of course, that they were a couple.</p><p>_Take a seat and make yourself comfortable, guys, we have an important case on our hands.</p><p>They all nodded as they listened and looked for their usual chairs in the annex room to settle around the desk.</p><p>_As everyone knows, in 2259, we were hired by a terrestrial citizen who claimed to be recognized as an inhabitant of the Earth, after a confusing episode between him, the Vulcan refugees and Starfleet Command.</p><p>_Then he became our permanent client, if I'm not mistaken.</p><p>_Yes, Jared. It is, in fact, one of the most important in our client portfolio.</p><p>_We manage his properties on Earth, New Vulcan and various Federation planets. This includes very important liquids, which we outsource to Duncan Enterprises for management. All this, as part of his temporary ownership of the House of Sulek, as executor of his fortune and legal guardian of his son Nurek.</p><p>_A very interesting young man -admitted Adam laughing- He made us give his adoptive father enough liquid to create his own investments without they could be considered as joint properties with the House of Sulek and establish a plan of relocation of the protégées of that house in one of the furthest colonies in New Vulcan, under the jurisdiction of Starfleet and the Federation. I must admit that listening to him, when he was of legal age for his people, but not ours, was quite an experience.</p><p>_And so five years have passed, in which this client has brought to our portfolio other clients, such as Ambassadors Spock and Sarek, also from the Surak Confederation colonies. With similar orders and relocation of assets and people. Legal business, of course, but that always made me wonder ...</p><p>_ If there was something else behind these maneuvers?</p><p>_Precisely</p><p>_Honestly, it was to be expected, but would that change our disposition towards these clients of ours? -Steven pointed out- They are an important source of income, their proposals are a constant challenge and they do not question any of our activities with other clients who, been clear about it, have less ethical and respectable dispositions.</p><p>_Well, the challenge they are giving us at the moment is, by far, the greatest we have faced.</p><p>_Who are we going to litigate with?</p><p>_Against the Vulcan High Command, Starfleet Command and the Federation government.</p><p>_Against no one then</p><p>A burst of laughter erupted from everyone present at the sarcasm in Carl's voice.</p><p>_The charges?</p><p>_Of the most varied: kidnapping, torture, attempted murder, abandonment, residence for permanent citizenship, recognition of liaison and marriage and, of course, sedition.</p><p>_Wow! What have these so serious and conceited guys gotten into?</p><p>_Boys -he indicated them with a wink- prepare to listen to the novel of your lives</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Captain's Office</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_ I swear, one of these days ... -he said pointing to them when he saw that they wanted to continue arguing- Enough! This is not a joke, Doctor McCoy!</p><p>_Jim, hey ...</p><p>_ Jim, nothing! It was an out of place observation and you know it. As for you, Commander -he pointed out- playing the game that you don't know what he’s on to, to provoke this Georgian loudmouth, is a transgression as much as his. And, yes, Bones, I spoke with Uhura, she is a xenolinguist and a specialist in Vulcan culture. I was expecting an accurate evaluation of my conclusions and she have provided it. And no, at no time did I take her into account for what we have talked about.</p><p>_Why?</p><p>_First: because I'm not an stupid of that magnitude. Second: because they are not telepathically compatible. Ergo, a marriage between the two, could only be on paper and is not what we need.</p><p>_May I ask how you have arrived at that assessment of Lieutenant Uhura's psyche, Captain?</p><p>_ Ambassador Sarek offered me, on our first tour with the Enterprise, a series of recommendations, as Captain, about what precautions I should take regarding maintaining a First Officer of Vulcan ascendancy. One of the strangest and most undesirable encounters and talks, I assure you, but, among the data provided to me at the time, he let it slip that a vulcan union between you and the Lieutenant was not recommended, since it could generate serious consequences. At first I thought it was an exaggeration, of a father somewhat overreached in his functions.</p><p>_My father has never exaggerated.</p><p>The most brutal truth of the existence of all of them. No damn Vulcan ever exaggerated. When they told you: this cannot be or this can be, no matter how crazy it sounds, it was almost, almost certainly, that it was.</p><p>_I found out later -he admitted- In Yorktown.</p><p>_Excuse me?</p><p>_While we waited for the reconstruction of the Enterprise, all the crew members went through severe medical analysis and studies.</p><p>_Of course, most of them were directed by me.</p><p>_There were some that did not.</p><p>Not that he didn't expect the reaction, but the moment he pronounced that sentence, his CMO's stance totally changed.</p><p>_Jim, you can be the Captain, but the duties of the Medical Chief of the ship are mine. It's not okay to order crew studies without knowing about health regulations. Could be considered a violation of patients’ rights and confidentiality.</p><p>_I didn't ask for them, Bones.</p><p>_What?</p><p>_Starfleet Command ordered that all members of the fleet be read about mental compatibility with members of the Vulcan community. These studies were classified as top secret and kept under seven keys, basically.</p><p>_ And how do you know them? -Leonard asked him, to almost immediately relate the word &lt;&lt;secret&gt;&gt; with the correct person- Oh Jim, what are you and Alana playing at?</p><p>_It was not Alana who discovered, it was another Captain. Jameson of the USS Wind. One of his crew is a Vulcan. One of the few who followed the path of our First Officer in Starfleet, after the destruction of their planet. Inadvertently, one of the idiots tasked with examining the members of Jameson's ship, thought he could do the same thing to a Vulcan other than Spock, whom they avoided as the plague, and go unnoticed as they did with humans and with all other non-telepathic species.</p><p>_Did the officer in question report the incident?</p><p>_No Spock, the officer in question, as a good First Officer, kept what she knew for herself, gathered evidence of her suspicions and presented it to his Captain, who shared that information with his comrades-in-arms, who, when describing to us the series of studies that It was done to the crew, were able to establish that the same thing had happened to all of us.</p><p>He pointed out, letting his dissent be noticed with that measure. It wasn't right. He had garnered no praise from the Captains. On the contrary, after that measure it was that the brotherhood of ships and their leaders had truly been born. Starfleet concealed more important secrets than the ones hided on the Franklin.</p><p>_More hidden shit.</p><p>_In tons. In fact, we were going to cross the path of our previous mission, with Captain Stone's ship, who was the one who got the data from those exams, in order to go through them in particular.</p><p>He told them, extending them a padd with the results that the Star Command would arrive, so that they could examine them.</p><p>_God, Jim, they have examined the entire Fleet, including the Admirals.</p><p>_No wonder, Bones -he stated with some sarcasm in his voice- The members of the Vulcan High Command are not the only old men with twisted ideas.</p><p>Both officers' faces scrunched up in disgust. Leonard's clearly, Spock's in his own way, but it showed they understood his point. Vulcans were an exotic and highly prized species. Not just for the black markets in the galaxies, but for the Federation's own power members. The intellectual and physical abilities of the members of that species, along with a huge literature of ill-conceived myths about various themes around them, had ranked them among the most desirable and difficult to acquire beings in the universe.</p><p>_The numbers of those who are capable of establishing telepathic links are statistically very low and I do not understand why they have only studied humans and non-telepathic species. It is not logical.</p><p>_This number are, Commander, however, in view of the urgent need for your species to improve its numbers, I think -he said, pointing to the instrument- satisfactory.</p><p>_ Do you think Starfleet Command intended to use its members as what? As Vulcan incubators? Because we’re genetically compatible?</p><p>_Doctor, the document establishes that the Vulcan High Command was notified of these analyzes, so I do not believe that procreation was exclusively the objective, since, if it depended on my species, in this context, we could use synthetic means to do it without, as you usually express, bigger problem.</p><p>_So it's not a topic for vulcan babies, Spock, then, what for?</p><p>_The next data set, Bones.</p><p>_Graphs of body temperatures, respiratory difficulties and irregular psi variations in the Surak Confederation colonies? What does it have to do with?</p><p>_Correct me if I’m wrong, Commander, but these three are symptoms of a very particular condition that your people usually go through every certain period of years.</p><p>_How many are the subjects -asked his First Officer to his CMO- establishes the document that are going through with these symptoms?</p><p>_It says here that a quarter of the colonies population, in a varied age range, mainly focusing this number of affected in New Vulcan.</p><p>If he had been completely human, Spock would have turned pale. However, his Vulcan ancestry rebelled, as his face darkened. Once, Ambassador Spock explained that this had to do with the copper that circulated through the blood that ran through his veins.</p><p>_That is not ... favorable.</p><p>He affirmed and in his case, there was no other choice but to reciprocate, nodding to the feeling. It was a disaster in the making.</p><p>_Any one of you two could be clearer?</p><p>_Apparently, after the destruction of Vulcan, Bones, its inhabitants, now colonizers, found that logic could not win against nature, but rather exacerbated it -he explained, adjusting himself in his chair- It was a logical consequence of the stress of going through for such a debacle and finding yourself surrounded by people who had gone through the same situation: it explodes.</p><p>_While procreation is not necessary -Spock clarified- My species, Doctor, requires what we call a &lt;&lt;centering&gt;&gt;. So, when we were very young, we went through a ceremony, after having completed our passage rite, our kahs-wan. In this ceremony, our consciences are united with our bonding partner, through the intervention of one of our elders, in the koon-ut-la. This mental bond allows the Vulcan child to grow balanced in the control of its emotions and, when the time comes, been able to go through the pon farr, without dying in the attempt, together with his husband or wife so long before designated. In the absence of this presence, our control over emotions is lost and we surrender to a savagery that our species renounce long ago by following the teachings of Surak. If we take into account that our physical resistance is far superior to human resistance and the accompanying capacity for damage, before dying as a result of this, a single uncontrolled Vulcan would cause serious consequences.</p><p>_You don't need to explain what that is. It is what little there is of medical literature about you. The biological need to mate, every seven years, which manifests itself through a powerful fever, difficulties in performance, inability to sleep and control ... -the Chief Medical Officer's eyes widened as he realized what he was describing- Shit, a quarter of the Vulcan colonizers are entering the early stages of this.</p><p>_There have never been so many at the same time.</p><p>Spock recognized.</p><p>_Supposing that, of that quarter that presents these symptoms, half were free of that union at the time of suffering the strongest consequences of the condition, Commander, what would happen to the order of the Confederation?</p><p>He asked his First Officer, trying so that, in this way, he could paint clearly for the other two, what he and his companions had already visualized.</p><p>_Literally, Captain, it would be a catastrophe. Such a high number of Vulcans passing through the plak tow at the same time would generate a wave of violence and destruction never seen before.</p><p>_We arrived at the same evaluation with the Captains. So we only thought to exchange impressions regarding this data. We coincided with Starfleet Command. If the possibility of saving the Vulcan species is in our hands, it was well worth it.</p><p>_And the will of the people who would be involved in this plan of yours did not count?</p><p>_Bones would be a volunteer team -he pointed out half laughing- Seriously, do you think any of our members who were not already in a relationship would refuse? Apart from the fact that we have already established the level of desire caused by Spock's relatives, you say it so many times: Starfleet is made up of a group of adventurers who think they are cowboys ...</p><p>_saving damsels in distress in a melodramatic way -the other sighed- No one would refuse, as they did not refuse to commit sedition out of loyalty to us. I understand.</p><p>_Which brings us to why Nyota cannot be Spock's knight in shining armor.</p><p>_I guess, the girl in question is a piece that does not fit in the puzzle of the physiology of our resident vulcan?</p><p>_So it seems. Uhura is very creative and possesses enormous talent. It is attractive too. But their heads, or whatever the telepathic issue is called, make them not compatible. She herself confessed to me that she had been feeling less and less &lt;&lt;efficient&gt;&gt; in their relationship and that, without having to see the studies, she had reached that conclusion and decided to &lt;&lt;clear the field&gt;&gt;, since she knew that Spock would not cut the relationship because he had been the one to ask her to retake it. Lengthening it was pointless agony, since he would need someone else in due time.</p><p>_ Brave girl -admitted his friend- Has more balls than many.</p><p>_Although I find it hardly appropriate for both of you to analyze my love life in the middle of an official matter, I can accompany your observation, Doctor.</p><p>He shook his head slightly when he heard his First Officer. In that sentence was the reason behind why Spock was not yet a Captain. His sharing required a certain polishing. He was a very diligent man, a great officer, a guy who cared about his crew (How many times had he not caught him wearing something that would require a badge or cadet or engineering member, which had not been requested but planned what would be needed? Or by making observations that recognized the value of others in their very elaborate use of language?) and that, in addition, he always put himself in the first line of fire, protecting others. But, he kept his privacy so tight and closed that it created a barrier to others. Until he learned to open a window in that wall, allowing them to see, a little of his human side, he could never command a ship effectively.</p><p>_I hate you with all my soul, James Tiberius Kirk.</p><p>His CMO muttered to him when he saw the next padd document.</p><p>_I doubt it, Bones, but if you did I would understand.</p><p>He admitted, without a trace of grief. He did not regret it. Not for a moment. But he understood why the other would watch him in disgust, clutching the padd so tightly that it looked like he was going to break it.</p><p>_Now I am the one who does not follow the line of analysis of both.</p><p>_Ask yourself a question Spock, will you? –his CMO hiss- Why do you think that our Captain would summon only the two of us to talk about this subject, when he has kept it shut for many months? Why do you think he would dare to intrude into your &lt;&lt; love life &gt;&gt;, talking to your ex about a very delicate subject, huh? I bet my head that your fast brain concludes already that the list of people compatible with you in the Enterprise is very limited. -He handed the padd roughly without lowering his eyes- It is in the following document. Three names.</p><p>_This cannot be correct Captain.</p><p>_It is, Spock. Your range of possibilities is reduced to Krain, Doctor McCoy and myself.</p><p>_ Why the hell are you not honest Jim? Three possibilities? -his friend snapped, getting up and hitting the desk with his hands- More like just one! Krain is a child!</p><p>_Lieutenant Krain is a reputable member...</p><p>_That has almost the same age as Chekov when the Enterprise first flew. Eighteen years old, Spock -he turned to speak to his First Officer as well- Do you really see yourself with an eighteen-year-old boy? And this other moron over here? It is not an option! He's going to commit sedition!</p><p>_ Excuse me Doctor, but, all the members of the Enterprise are about to commit that crime, I don't see why the Captain's eligibility would be affected by it.</p><p>Okay. That was not a delicious image.</p><p>While his First Officer was a remarkable man, James Kirk drew his line of male appreciation before the Vulcans, thank you very much.</p><p>Too stable for his personal taste.</p><p>So he proceeded to explain what his CMO already knew.</p><p>_In accordance with the regulations of the Fleet, Commander, medical personnel are exempt from Command decisions. They are only responsible for complying with the orders given by the authority on Command and for the protection of the integrity and health of the patients under their care. So, Bones, wouldn't be technically committing sedition, Spock. Instead, I am the one who is going to give the order.</p><p>_So, God save us, you’re stuck with me or a life of slavery in New Vulcan -his CMO breathed, crossing his arms almost defeated- How much time do we have?</p><p>_I would like to say that a lot, but at most we can wait three hours. More time and we will not be able to send the necessary forms to make it legal -he explained to his friend-</p><p>_Give me that -the other said, tearing off the pad with the marriage forms from his hand to sign them-</p><p>_Doctor, I do not consider it necessary for you to do something that you do not want</p><p>Spock said placing his hand over Leonard's. He almost smiled at the action. It was so typical of Spock and, at the same time, so damning for him, because Leonard would overcome it. That sacrificial behavior they both had was absolutely predictable and adorable, and made them so valuable to him. They always made him feel like he was a better person.</p><p>_What you and I want, I think, has become irrelevant, Commander. It is necessary and, as you have already said, it is the most logical option. But I suggest that you reach me in my room for the next part of this delusion, because I do not intend to carry it out in this office and, least of all, in front of this bad friend.</p><p>The other man answered while he signed, then turned and stormed out of his office.</p><p>_You don't need to say anything, Commander -he sighed, indicating the padd- Please do me a favor, sign and follow him, okay?</p><p>The half vulcan nodded and proceeded to sign with far greater restraint on his own emotions than anyone else under those circumstances. Damn. A couple of hand movements and, in short, everything he had planned for his life, was blurred. It was a huge step. But he took it with grace, without hesitation when signing his name, make a brief salute and follow the same path as the Doctor.</p><p>_And Spock -he pointed at making turn to see him-, even when Bones, at the moment hates me and calls me a &lt;&lt;bad friend&gt;&gt;, he is still my first best friend. You may be the second, but if I see you do something that hurts him greatly, there will be one less Vulcan in history. Leonard McCoy is by far the best thing that could have happened to you, even if it came wrapped in this unexpected way. And he has gone through too many bad experiences with people who have taken advantage of him, after which, as he did with you –clarifies pointing out the padd - he will not hesitate a second to give up his freedom for the kindness of that enormous heart he has. I do not expect you to understand, or yes I do, after losing your mother and observing how ephemeral human existences are, but you are going to survive it for many years and he do not deserve to spend the remainder time that he has left with someone who despises him. If he is going to save you, I hope you reciprocate by saving him.</p><p>_I understand perfectly Captain -reply seriously his First Officer-</p><p>_Then, Commander, you’re excused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, the second update of the week ;) Comments are apreciated ^^</p><p>Translation of Vulcan expressions (I want to clarify that they come from readings and the series itself, not from some kind of special knowledge, so if there are mistakes, I beg for your forgiveness and I ask for you to let me know in the comment section)<br/>kahs-wan: passage rite that probes the capacity of the young Vulcan individualy<br/>koon-ut-la: betrothal ceremony of two young Vulcans after the completion of the kahs-wan. This ceremony is performed by an elder Vulcan, who bond the pair.<br/>pon farr: a condition of the Vulcan species, that stablished that their members, after reach the sexual maturity, need to mate every seven years. At been a part of the reproductive cycle of the species, often is confounded with the idea that coincides with the sex drive of the species, however, Vulcans do not relate their sexual life with this condition, limited only to a biological need in the terms of reproduction. There’s extended debate around the conception of sexual desire and arousal on Vulcans, however, due to fictional necessities, in this work, I will go with the position that determined that this species has a perfectly normal sex life, even when is regulated for their strict code of behavior.<br/>plak tow: or blood fever, it’s the last stage of pon farr and involves a deterioration of the stable and regulated personality of the affected Vulcan, due to a chemical imbalance. There’s also extended debate regarding what exactly generates the plak tow, none the less, the outcome of the condition stablishes that the affected Vulcan, will enter a state of irrational and violent conduct, that only can be subsided after successfully mate another individual or enter a fight over one (known as koon-ut-kal-if-fee, or ritual challenge). If this aren’t achieved, the plak tow will be resolved by the death of the affected.<br/>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdnTSXUWd3E</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Possible Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alana's home probes to be a very seccure base of operations. Nurek is to Sarek what JARVIS is to Tony (the sass of that kid, really) and hold your hearts dear readers, here comes our favorite Ambassador ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you may have noticed, I have been absent, not for one, not for two, not for three, but for almost four weeks.<br/>I'm really sorry I didn't sustain the promised updates. I am a teacher in the midst of a pandemic in times of return to virtual learning after the winter break.<br/>However, this story is very advanced and I already have more chapters written than I need to get on track, so, from this episode, this week, you will have four uploads and, from next week on, we will return to a more orderly scheme.<br/>Thank you very much for reading and being so attentive in the comments! Especially, for someone who is not a native English speaker or writer, your patience and good will is a real gift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pike Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>San Francisco </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The description of Captain Alana Pike's residence had been accurate to the point. It was a large house, located in one of the most exclusive sectors of the area, being located twenty minutes from the center of the city, on the beach.</p><p>But, despite the open space in which was situated and the almost desolate landscape, the evidence of the high security measures it had, could be quickly evidenced as well. A small vibration revealed the force field that surrounded the location, the landing site that had a shuttle seated there, plus the members of its crew, who could be seen touring the place, talked about a woman who was very aware clear that this was not going for a walk on Earth, nor that unforeseen visits would be allowed.</p><p>_I hope the security does not disappoint you, Ambassador.</p><p>_Under no circumstance that will be a statement that I would express after seeing your residence.</p><p>He acknowledged at the question hidden in the phrase that the Captain emitted when she brought him a cup of tea. Both of them have refreshed themselves and changed their outfits already, while Nurek rested in his new rooms.</p><p>_Then, allowed me to officially welcome you to Earth as a resident, it will be a pleasure to have you among our outstanding officials.</p><p>She said, winking at him, as he separated from the window, to sit in one of the armchairs on the terrace from which the sound of waves could be heard.</p><p>_Capitan, it seems to me that you are anticipating facts that have yet come to pass.</p><p>He answered, taking his drink and sitting on the couch next to her.</p><p>_ Do you really believe it, Ambassador?</p><p>She asked him, resting her chin in the palm of his hand to watch him with entertainment.</p><p>He had to admit it, although his philosophy of life prevented him from pointing it out: Starfleet Command would not hesitate to offer him a position within the group of officials that comprised it. His training and performance within the field of diplomacy, for decades, made him a valuable input. As with his progeny, Spock, he would not be allowed to reside on the planet without exploiting his abilities.</p><p>_Perhaps ... -he admitted, sipping slowly- I can infer that this scenario will take place, however, I must bear in mind that the events that take place on the Enterprise and New Vulcan can ... greatly affect my value on this planet.</p><p>_Please, that hardly influences it. Not after the media knows the story of your dramatic family escape.</p><p>_Excuse me?</p><p>_Sarek, the terrestrial population and, let's admit it, the galactic one, in general, is an influenceable population. Give them a good story, a few villains, a romance or two and… you've got public opinion on your side and that counts more than a lot of diplomatic complaints and anger. Not forgetting that your &lt;&lt;friends&gt;&gt; in the colonies have much more pressing problems to deal with now.</p><p>He sigh. Lately, that human custom that the other Ambassador in his family practiced so commonly, had become attached to him, in those times when, the meditation that used to center his kind and allow them to pass as unshakable beings, was not efficient enough.</p><p>The crisis of his species affected him deeply. It was, normally, his duty, to be with the most prepared of them, in the middle of the matter, solving problems and helping to guarantee the permanence of their own in history. Now, instead, he was starring in an unprecedented situation: exile. Self-imposed. Because he could not, nor did he accept that his species decided to make use of his family to serve the purposes of the whole. Surak, was getting further and further from his path. In this new territory, he found it difficult to navigate peacefully.</p><p>A warm hand grasped the teacup from his hand and set it on the table in front of them.</p><p>_We are all going to get out of this well, don't worry.</p><p>_I find that the chances of that statement are accurate ...</p><p>_ Are close to the impossible? -the woman asked him- That's what I do. I build the impossible.</p><p>A sound similar to a horn in the distance interrupted them. They both turned to see where was coming from. On the way to the house, a vehicle that clearly have seeing better times was approaching.</p><p>_Very good then, the rest of the team has arrived. How about we go in and plan this madness while I cooked us something?</p><p>_My wife used to cook when she had challenges of this type in Vulcan -he said, getting up to follow her inside- although I never managed to understand the background behind that need to prepare food at times like this.</p><p>_Smart woman your Amanda.</p><p>_It was a remarkable representative of your species, yes.</p><p>_Well, all the more reason not to make her angry, or my old man. I am sure that neither of them would see with good eyes, that, in my house, I replicated food for a growing child, nor for my guests.</p><p>_Hey, Alana, what's wrong with your boys? We have been checked from head to toe like vandals!</p><p>As he entered intently, a young man with brown hair and informal attire exclaimed, followed by another gentleman with blond hair and an impeccable suit, and a woman of Vulcan origin whose blue uniform indicated that she belonged to Starfleet.</p><p>_ Didn't your father-in-law tell you Carl? -asked the Captain as she put on an apron and tied her hair- We're going to piss off all the wrong kids. In this house, if you are not authorized to enter, the least you get -she said, turning to see the other in the eye, while discreetly resting a gun on the counter- is a shot.</p><p>_Ok, ok, ok. I understood. No complaining about having my rectum checked.</p><p>_ Can you two behave? We are making nonhumans uncomfortable, please -commented the blond young man approaching to them and bowing- Excuse me if I do not use the ta'al, my dexterity is scandalously low.</p><p>_Don't worry, it is not common for humans to be able to do it effectively unless they practice it on various occasions and exchanges with people of my kind are usually rare.</p><p>_In that case, let me welcome you to our planet, my name is Jared Henson and the character behind me is my husband Carl. We both belong to the buffet that represents you, Henson and sons.</p><p>_Sarek</p><p>He responded by bowing delicately, as his eyes fell on the woman of his species who stood silently in a martial position. When he got up he could see Alana's side smile and understood immediately. The Vulcan officer worked for her. She wouldn't open his mouth until the Captain told her to.</p><p>It was a demonstration of exercise of power. Probably unnecessary. But certainly effective. Nothing happened in that house without her deciding on this. Not even what involved him. Not that, at the time, he had too much choice.</p><p>_Good afternoon</p><p>He felt someone say to his side and turned to look at a very humanly dressed Nurek. The faces of those present showed surprise for a few moments, and then, in general, they smiled at the young teenager. He denied softly, Nurek always provoked that reaction in human beings, when he insisted on wearing the jeans and T-shirts that his human father bought him.</p><p>_I see you have acclimatized Nurek.</p><p>Observed, now laughing openly, the Captain.</p><p>_Your residence is aesthetically pleasing and its facilities are comfortable -the young man replied- Of course, being able to change clothes has increased those feelings by more than 30%.</p><p>_ Do I perceive that you and the formal Vulcan clothing do not go well?</p><p>_Nurek, the outfit you wore, is the correct one, for someone of your rank and origin.</p><p>He indicated before listening again, for the umpteenth time, the same response from his protégé to the question why he did not wear Vulcan clothing between houses, neither on Earth, nor in the colonies.</p><p>_The correction of the garment does not imply that it is comfortable. Since I have served in Starfleet, I acknowledge that my dress inclinations have fallen within the standard of the Starfleet's uniform, prior to the one I wore on Vulcan.</p><p>He looked at the Vulcan officer without flinching and wanted to exhale hard. What happened to the young of his species with the traditions and ancestral customs?</p><p>_Dif-Tor heh Smusma</p><p>Nurek greeted her, making the correct movement with his hands, which was reciprocated by it.</p><p>_I think that, with this talk, we are bordering on the bizarre.</p><p>The brown haired man whispered to the blonde.</p><p>_Probably, honey, but, like Alana said, didn't my father tell us? This would be a very special case and, for now, I have not been disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Affected Hospital</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>How many hours had he been in that room?</p><p>Exactly 168.</p><p>A whole week.</p><p>What had happened during that week?</p><p>He had been visited day after day, by a different elder from the High Command and by an officer who, at every opportunity, proceeded to take samples of his blood.</p><p>He granted them without resistance, as he listened to the words of the leaders of his species, without responding or intervening in them.</p><p>They had no chance of succeeding, neither to replicate the experiment that had produced the changes that occurred in his body, nor to convince him to do something that he did not agree to do.</p><p>He crossed his arms contemplating the situation he was in. Time was running out and he knew it. As they knew. The place he was in, had been chosen on purpose. No transport could locate and beam him from there, due to interference from the mineral that was woven into the rock in wich the hospital was constructed. The only way out was through the front door using force. From there, he had to figure out how to get hold of a ship, since it was impossible to hide from the High Command on New Vulcan.</p><p>Of course, he wasn't going to try. The safety of his father and Nurek depended on him not doing something crazy. They had made it quite clear when they visited. He had to trust that his father and Apollo would find a way to get him out of trouble. Although with each day that passed, this security was diluted a little.</p><p>After all, it had been his own stupid mistake that put them in such a situation. Had he waited for the communications interference ended, called and asked first, he probably would never have taken a shuttle to New Vulcan. He had acted unthinkingly, thinking that the threat to his people, which had been described to him in the form of a note, was real and he had ended up as a prisoner as soon as he descended on the flight platform.</p><p>
  <em>"With so little left for Apollo's service on the Enterprise to meet the reasonable time"</em>
</p><p>He thought denying. Since the experiment was successful, his mind and body were not aligned. That caused him constant disturbances. He was not used to it and reacted wrong 42% of the time. He needed to be able to anchor his conscience. He needed to close the bond with the human and soon.</p><p>Especially there, in the hospital, that reality became more urgent and painful.</p><p>The elders knew what they were doing. Not only had they put him in a golden prison, they had surrounded him with sick people. Of young people affected by the epidemic that was sweeping their planet. Their consciences expanded, touching his own and propelling that he will present the same symptoms as those. Residing far away, with Apollo visiting at each rest of the ship, this had not affected him greatly, but here, in solitude, it was only a matter of time before he lost control.</p><p>And that was precisely what they expected. That what they could not take through the use of logic, they could do it, by unleashing a storm in his biology. Which would become him the property of one of the Houses of the High Command, which, surely, they would claim as an asset that cemented and authoritarian power and would subsume the others houses.</p><p>He wasn't going to let them succeed.</p><p>Although they had not left him weapons or utensils to use as such, he was experienced enough to stop his own existence if necessary instead lending them a power of that magnitude.</p><p>
  <em>"Why does it seem like I'm destined for the most melodramatic Vulcans of the entire species?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Apollo?"</em>
</p><p>He asked anxiously, leaning on the nearby table with his hands.</p><p>
  <em>"Surprise, Spock"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the surface. Or do you think I could communicate so well with that head of yours being on the Enterprise? I am not one of yours"</em>
</p><p>He sighed smiling. Apollo always looked down on the skills he had acquired as Sulek's bond partner. Very few humans would survive a situation like the one he had to go through, without losing consciousness and indulging in madness.</p><p>He could calmly visualize him projecting himself so far to reach another person, if he put all his desire into it.</p><p>
  <em>"What does Jim have planned?"</em>
</p><p>He asked, denying feeling disbelief and entertainment mixed in the other's emotions before even answering him. Yes, that always provoked one James Kirk.</p><p>
  <em>"Honey, you will not believe it, but our crazy Captain has called himself the savior of your planet and has descended to it saying that he comes to evaluate the number of Vulcans affected by the disease and to transport the most affected of them on board of the ship, to transfer them to Earth, where a group of willing humans will allow the crisis to be overcome "</em>
</p><p>He straightened up and weighed the possibilities.</p><p>
  <em>"It's a plan ... complicated to carry out"</em>
</p><p>He acknowledged with a slight frown of his eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>“Nobody puts it in question. It's crazy. But it is working. "</em>
</p><p><em>"Nurek and my father, Apollo, must go too"</em> -he reminded him-</p><p>
  <em>"It was the first thing we attended, they are already on Earth"</em>
</p><p>The other answered and almost made him smile.</p><p>Why was he warning them the obvious like a stubborn old man?</p><p>His mental age did not help his attitudes towards the young men who were trying to save him. He had to stop lecturing and pay more attention.</p><p><em>"What do I need to do to help?"</em> -he asked-</p><p>
  <em>"Just simulate a faint"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What…?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now Spock!"</em>
</p><p>He did not question this time. He simply put a hand to his chest and dropped dramatically to the floor, as Apollo told him to perform, so many times. Seconds of being lying in the place he could feel a serious commotion outside where he was.</p><p>_Listen to me, you damn green spawn with pointed ears, in there, there is one of yours, very affected by the same disease that we must treat. I am a medical officer of the USS Enterprise and he is therefore my patient, and the doctor determines the transfer and treatment of the patient! Let me go!</p><p>Leonard McCoy. USS Enterprise Chief Medical Officer. One of the few people he would trust with his life was outside his cell. Why was it not surprising that the Georgian doctor with his flowery language will take on the role of his rescuer?</p><p>
  <em>"Try not to feel so happy to play the role of damsel being rescued, honey, or I will end up looking at the poor doctor with bad eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Apollo, you know that this Leonard and I, don't have any such relationship"</em>
</p><p>He warned. And it was true. There wasn't the same kind of communication between him and this Leonard. Very different from what had happened to the Leonard of his time. While, with that one, his body and mind felt constantly stimulated, with his doctor's counterpart, at this time, he only maintained a stable camaraderie. There wasn’t chemistry between them and, he supposed, it had been for the better, since this time line had given him another human being with whom to establish a relationship similar to the one he had so many years ago in his original one.</p><p>
  <em>"Not forgetting to mention that, after what has transpired on the Enterprise, you would end up fighting with yourself for the doctor's affections, if I had not stood in the way"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I presume, then, that there are congratulations to be awarded"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wouldn't… go that far, but, I think with a little more time, you can give them. Now, follow to the letter what the doc asks of you, I must go, our Captain needs me"</em>
</p><p>_Unless you want me to use force, I suggest you allow Doctor McCoy to enter where he asks.</p><p>_ Thank you! Not that I will need your help with this one, Commander, but it is better that I do not waste my implements on those who do not need it, because of their stubbornness.</p><p>He wanted to laugh when he heard Leonard emit a series of tremendously descriptive insults as he entered the cell, since he could imagine the face of the guards and his other self, but he kept his composure, his eyes closed and his breathing regulated, while the physician bend down to press an hypospray into his neck.</p><p>_You'd better not even move, old man -the doctor warned him in a whisper- Because to get you out of here we're risking our skin and our ship. Spock! Help me get him outside and tell Scotty he has another to transport!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Sountrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Highway to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Enterprise plans the upcoming battle, meanwhile on Earth the game begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you may have noticed, I have been absent, not for one, not for two, not for three, but for almost four weeks.<br/>I'm really sorry I didn't sustain the promised updates. I am a teacher in the midst of a pandemic in times of return to virtual learning after the winter break.<br/>However, this story is very advanced and I already have more chapters written than I need to get on track, so, this week, you will have four uploads and, from next week on, we will return to a more orderly scheme.<br/>Thank you very much for reading and being so attentive in the comments! Especially, for someone who is not a native English speaker or writer, your patience and good will is a real gift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Near the orbit of New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 12 hours before the rescue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He would never thank enough the cloaking mechanism that the Vulcans themselves had developed to take advantage of spatial anomalies, allowing them not to reveal themselves when approaching.</p><p>There they were, a short distance from the main colony and they had yet to design how the hell they were going to get into that place.</p><p>_Ladies and gentlemen, I am open to suggestions</p><p>He told his officers gathered on the bridge. He had not summoned them to his office. The moments of talking behind closed doors were over. This was a scenario that required as many minds as possible involved.</p><p>_The logical thing would be to locate the exact position of my counterpart.</p><p>His First Officer mentioned, turning to see Commander Hernández.</p><p>_Although the superficial bond we maintain with the Ambassador allows me to communicate telepathically with him, I cannot do it from the spaceship. Remember that this can only be achieved when one goes through the process of becoming the official partner of a Vulcan. And, even if I do, as a human being, it will be difficult to improve the range of reach that I now have - he answered - I would need to be on the surface to achieve minimally accurate communication and, really, I do not know if, he was unconscious, I could locate it.</p><p>_ Do you really think those crazy old men may have knocked out Spock senior?</p><p>His CMO asked the Commander, who nodded with a sigh.</p><p>_It's a possibility Doctor McCoy</p><p>He had to do the same, sigh, while scratching his forehead. New Vulcan was a bloody problem, wrapped in an enigma, which, in turn, was stuck in the throat of a paradox, in the middle of the fucking vertigo that was their lives.</p><p>_ Scan the planet? -asked his young navigator-</p><p>_It would reveal us immediately, Lieutenant and our sensors would find it difficult to do so at such magnitude so quickly without being discovered.</p><p>Spock was right. In fact, they were extremely lucky not to have been detected. Sending a probe or running a planetary surface scan was stupid.</p><p>There was no way to get down there or get any closer, without being invited.</p><p>
  <em>"Of course"</em>
</p><p>_I think we are seeing this from the wrong perspective</p><p>It escaped him as a smile lit up his face.</p><p>_ What are you referring to, Captain?</p><p>_That, if the man does not go to the mountain, Spock, the mountain will have to move itself. Mr. Scott! -He raised his voice calling his chief engineer- In the documents and maps that Ambassador Spock send us about New Vulcan, is a place in the colony where a transporter could not be functional?</p><p>_Oh yeah! There are some very intricate and very old caves 100 kilometers from the capital, Captain! -He answered- The mineral conformation of the place ...</p><p>_It is very similar -acknowledged his First Officer, observing the screen of his station with the Chief Medical Officer of the ship- to the conformation of the place where the Council was located in the original Vulcan.</p><p>_It is a hospital now. The place where the cases closest to the outbreak are housed -Commander Hernández explained observing the same data as both- And it is, obviously, the perfect place to hide my Spock.</p><p>_Why? -asked the doctor-</p><p>_One of the reasons why the former Ambassador was residing in one of the extremes of the Surak Confederation, focused on keeping him as far away as possible from the epicenter of the crisis, since the closeness with those who have symptoms affects ...</p><p>_... those who are not infected -the doctor finished looking with hatred at the screen- These miserable old men want the Ambassador to enter the same stage and thus take advantage of it.</p><p>_Unfortunately, I must point out that, as a result of the experiment and its temporal regression, my Spock's resistance is going to be very limited. He’s probably already going through the initial stages of pon farr.</p><p>_So we better bring it on board so you can &lt;&lt;help&gt;&gt;, right?</p><p>Commander Hernández had enough strength to resist not sighing or rolling his eyes, as he had to do, when his doctor cross his arms to make an out of place observation, on purpose.</p><p>It was obvious that Bones was still very angry with everyone.</p><p>And evidently this feeling rested on him, on Spock, and on the ship's Diplomatic Commander. He could understand why. Each of them was responsible, in a different way, for causing him to be subjected to a complicated situation with no possibility of escape.</p><p>He hadn't asked about what had happened between Leonard and Spock since they left his office a couple of hours ago. Naturally, the process they had to face was carried out without problems, because they had both reached the bridge when he called them, in perfect health, and the knowing look of his diplomatic officer had told him more than any gossip of those involved.</p><p>Although, he was really mad about the fact that neither of them had even half an iota of joy over what happened.</p><p>_If we cannot transport him on board and, we do not know, in what state of health he is, I do not know how I could give him any &lt;&lt;help&gt;&gt;, without generating an open war, Doctor - Commander Hernández commented with the greatest softness in his voice- And, I apologize in advance for put it this way, but if we can resolve this situation, I will truly enjoy being able to help my partner not die. The life of a husband has already escaped me, while holding his hand next to his son. I don't think that I can bear to be a widower again.</p><p>His best friend lowered his eyes and exhaled hard. He had been selfish and he understood that.</p><p>_If you allow me, Captain.</p><p>_You’re allowed, Commander Spock</p><p>_Doctor -asked his First Officer to his CMO- What capacity of transport of affected would have the Enterprise, in case we could limit the crew to the minimum?</p><p>_ A quarter of the Vulcan colonies is not a feasible number, Spock</p><p>The doctor said bringing one of his hands to hold the bridge of his nose, but as Captain, he understood where Spock wanted to go.</p><p>_But those who are in the hospital are not a quarter of the population -commented mischievously- only the most severe cases.</p><p>_ Fantastic Jim! -the other shouted waving his arms- Now it's worse! You want to bring on board a group of Vulcans, physically superior as our First Officer never tires of saying, going through a delusional fever that can only be stopped by mating and bonding!</p><p>_After our experience at the Franklin, you carried out a study on the sedative elements that you had to use in my person and their effects when I was going through the delirium of the wound and I remember very vividly having lent you my person, in the interest of science, to perform a series of experiments that left me &lt;&lt;knocked&gt;&gt;, as Jim puts it, for forty-eight hours, when you discovered the correct combination.</p><p>He laughed, leaning back in his chair, listening to his First Officer's presentation. He had taken pictures with his padd of Leonard's face when he had to tell the Captain that he had turned the ship's Chief Scientist into Sleeping Beauty which he forgive in exchange of the opportunity to record a great video of Spock half snoring on his biobed.</p><p>Naturally, the paper they had written later had gained a lot of reputation in the scientific world and long nights of references in their chess games, where he had gotten tired of making jokes about it.</p><p>_It doesn't compare to what we're dealing with here, Spock -said the doctor-</p><p>_No, but it establishes a basis for an intervention on the physiology of my species, in order to give time to the Enterprise…</p><p>_To travel to Earth and meet the other ships stationed there -he explained to his CMO- Then, Alana and the other captains, could provide the necessary personnel for the unions that allow the Vulcans to re-establish themselves.</p><p>His doctor pursed his lips and thought carefully about the situation</p><p>He let him do it without interrupting. Like everyone else on the bridge.</p><p>If they were aware of anything on the Enterprise, it was that their CMO was a bloody genius. He could solve any medical question, with commendable speed and originality.</p><p>_Can, and I'm just saying, may, be possible.</p><p>He remarked, lifting a finger to put even more emphasis on the word.</p><p>_I was satisfied with that slim margin -he said, smiling as he turned to see his Diplomatic Officer- Commander Hernández, take care of sending an encrypted message to the Captain. Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, with me in my office, we are going to communicate with this Vulcan High Command. The rest, ladies and gentlemen, prepare our ship to receive a large number of people who must remain in isolation and sedated.</p><p>He ordered and everyone around him erupted into activity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pike Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>San Francisco </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Like his Vulcan guests, she had chosen a non-alcoholic drink. Tonight, and surely the nights that followed, for a while, she couldn’t indulge in losing control of her senses, not even briefly. The game she had decided to play was going to win her a lot more enemies than those she already had.</p><p>And now, on top of that, she shouldn't just think for her. She had to take into account the lives of Sarek and Nurek, because certainly Kirk and his people could not take care of them, being up to their necks in trouble.</p><p>So she drank from her glass of water, between bites of eggplant parmesan. One of the few vegetarian dishes that she cook well and that, really, knew, anyone would like. She would make up for the lack of meat for the humans, during coffee, with a generous helping of chocolate and candied fruit.</p><p>She looked at the table and smiled. Both Jared and Carl were taking notes of what Nurek and Sarek were telling them, making a mess at the table, as they constantly collided with their dishes, moving padds and a notepad that the private investigator insisted on using. She recognize something: the boy's was a tragic and romantic story. The loss of his father, under those conditions, was terrible. Not a point of comparison with her own story, which, although also tragic, she had not witnessed. And to this was added that the boy had not been able to avenge his father either.</p><p>Because everyone could tell her what they wanted about the Vulcans and their correct behavior and control of emotions, but, rarely had she seen more vindictive and cruel beings, when they were pushed to the limits, or when this situation required for them to act accordingly. Among her staff, when she worked in Intelligence, her most ruthless superiors and most efficient subordinates in the field were those who belonged to this species. They could perfectly place themselves in the role of the scientific director of Millgram's experiments and act perfectly to a script in which the result was always the same: the one in which they do what needs to be done to improve the performance of all the others and obtain the necessary information for it.</p><p>Innocent little souls those who believed that the United Federation of Planets was some kind of intergalactic friend club. It was a state organization. With the force of it. And the shit that came from it, covering it in every way.</p><p>She like it that? No. Like nobody.</p><p>She consider it necessary? Yes.</p><p>Did she think that, this time, they were making a mistake in rebelling, when obviously the Federation itself was acting under parameters that were considered valid? No. Because they had lost the north of collective action.</p><p>It was one thing to study all Starfleet troops in order to generate a cushion to prevent one of their civilizations from disappearing for something as simple as a physical impediment. That, she understood and approved of. Although she did not agree, that anyone in Command, with high positions, can be authorized to participate in that experiment. Not only because it affected the hierarchy scale monumentally, after the disaster left by the experience of Khan and Marcus in their ranks, from which only the lucky ones or those who, like her, were too far away to answer the call, had managed to escape, but because, also, it was an abuse of power and authority. Command, Intelligence and Security had to be totally exempted from the whole situation in relation to ties with Vulcan citizens. Just as, she was sure, the Vulcans would exempt members of their own Command, Intelligence, and Security from using human citizens or other Federation planets currently serving in the Fleet.</p><p>That brought her to the heart of the matter. The one that couldn't be accepted. She put her glass of water on the table. The project in conjunction with the Vulcans to manipulate the age of their High Command. It was not right. It violated all directives and codes of conduct of Starfleet. It was fully immersing into the internal politics of an entire civilization in crisis. Making use of residuals of a technology that a dangerous group was using to sustain a human trafficking business with objectives yet to be determined.</p><p>
  <em>"And instead of hunting them, they are leaving them free for years to kidnap hundreds of Vulcans in order to not reveal themselves and their egoistic objectives. My fellow Admirals are playing Ponce de León with the elders of the High Command"</em>
</p><p>She thought, exhaling angrily. Kirk had to do his part. Rescue Ambassador Spock. Take the other sample from the experiment. Then they would court-martial the group of idiots, generating enough public scandal to be able to place at the top of decision-making, who they considered the most appropriate instead the irresponsible ones that were today.</p><p>After all, that's what coups were for.</p><p>_Capitan</p><p>_Yes, Lieutenant Commander</p><p>He replied to the First Officer of the Wind, whom Captain Jameson had ordered to remain on Earth.</p><p>_ There is a communication from the Enterprise waiting for you.</p><p>She nodded and got up with a smile from ear to ear. It was time. Waiting was not her best feature and the fact that the blond Captain of the Federation's most famous ship was taking all the fun, didn’t suit her character.</p><p>Naturally, no one questioned her as she heads to her office. Not that the Ambassador and the First Officer of the Wind follow her. They were business matters. Not family ones. And the ones that your legal advisers didn’t want to know about.</p><p>Her office screen lit up as they entered the site. With a nod, she indicated to the Ambassador that he should take the main seat at his desk. Was a matter of hierarchy. Although the diplomat did not want to emphasize the same, because humility is a necessary characteristic to not lose his head before power, it did not correspond that Sarek, the vulcan who had helped redefine the field of diplomacy for more than fifty years, will not occupy the place that was deserved to his status. It was even, although he did not understand it, with his conscience clouded with the fact of the betrayal of his own, a safeguard for her and her group of delusionals. There was someone seriously high in the ranks behind their plans.</p><p>The First Officer, on the other hand, understood perfectly. Jameson had raised her well. With very little movement she had positioned herself to the right of the Ambassador, her hands behind her back. Like a subordinate waiting for an order. The perfect appearance to open communications.</p><p>_Commander Hernández -she greeted the young Diplomatic Officer- How are you all on the Enterprise?</p><p>_Actually, establishing communications with the Vulcan High Command, to offer them the help of our ship</p><p>_Oh! Has something happened in the Confederate colonies?</p><p>She asked looking intently at the screen. The line the Enterprise was using was not entirely safe if they were so far away and if that was the opening line of one of the less direct guys she knew, they were either listening or deliberately letting them listen.</p><p>_There is a kind of epidemic outbreak on them. I was informed of this by my staff in the Confederate colonies and, in communicating it to the Captain, both he and Commander Spock decided that it was necessary to approach the orbit of the capital and offer our assistance with in order to prevent the epidemic from becoming a pandemic that threatens the very existence of the colonies, abandoning our current mission, whose scientific nature allows the wait.</p><p>She felt a sigh behind her.</p><p>_Give my thanks to the Captain, Commander. Upon retiring from New Vulcan, I left my High Command colleagues in charge of the situation, but, if in friendship the Federation's extend its assistance, I can only applaud the dedication of Enterprise personnel, as I could not convince them to ask for it directly, since this is a difficult matter for my species.</p><p>_What is the status of New Vulcan, Commander?</p><p>_Code Red, Captain. The capital has too large a case count, and the rest of the colonies account for a quarter of the population in existence going through the early stages of the disease. Our Medical Officer has suggested that we remove the most seriously ill from the colony and transfer them to Earth, for their treatment, severely sedated.</p><p>_ What does the Vulcan High Command think of this plan?</p><p>_We are in the process of contacting its members. However, we are positive that they will listen to reason and allow us to intervene. But, by the time the Enterprise has brought its cargo to Earth, we require that Starfleet have performed a new analysis of the psychic-neurological compatibility of its members with the citizens of the Vulcan colonies.</p><p>_Excuse me, Commander -the Ambassador interrupted- What do you mean by &lt;&lt;a new analysis&gt;&gt;?</p><p>She exhaled slowly, feigning resignation and turned to see the Vulcan who was transmitting surprise at the best actoral level.</p><p>Magnificent. The man was magnificent.</p><p>_I didn't want you to find it this way, Sarek -she said, patting his hand on the desk- But the First Officer, here present, discovered that our Admiralty ordered to examine all members of Starfleet in secret, to see if we were compatible with you guys.</p><p>_In secret? Isn't that a ...?</p><p>_Grave violation of our regulations and codes? Yes. And a dreadful one. Because the disease that affects yours implies that they need to bond with one of ours. That which is something beautiful and brave and that, surely, many of our boys and girls, would voluntarily choose to carry out, saving your species, has been hidden, not for reasons of care, but for very different reasons, which have worried a lot of our Captains.</p><p>The Vulcan closed his eyes and gulped, giving the recording a very dramatic tone.</p><p>_The members of the Command, in positions of power, of the Starfleet were not exempted from these exams, I assume.</p><p>_Exactly -she agreed- In fact, that was what turned on all my alarms, that when I asked members of Security and Intelligence for explanations on the subject, I found out that the Admirals and their advisers were especially examined and that none of them, unlike many of the lower ranks, were deemed unfit to bond. It is unlikely that, in an entire ship, only a few members will be fit, and that, in the entire Admiralty, there is not one unfit.</p><p>_You must talk to them Alana. It is not safe, not for the Vulcan with whom they will join, or for the human person or other species that tries, if the analyzes have been misrepresented.</p><p>_That is why I am requesting that new analyzes be carried out, Ambassador -said the Diplomatic Officer- and for that very reason, I am communicating with the Captain. I know of her interest and capacity and I trust that she will carry out this work efficiently, beyond the simple investigation that you already planned to open. We are going to arrive on Earth with no less than a hundred Vulcans in crisis. We cannot waste time.</p><p>_I ask that, if possible, my son does not descend to the planet, since he could be affected by mere contact, although I request that he contact Ambassador Spock who lives there and order him, as a member of my household, to undertake a trip to the Earth, accompanying the sick in my name. I will generate the accords necessary to receive you all at the Academy.</p><p>_Commander Spock, is already safe Ambassador -explain the officer with a smile- If you verify your personal messages, you will be able to see that in the face of that possibility, finally, our Medical Officer did what he had to do.</p><p>_No! -she exclaimed, clasping her hands like a schoolgirl celebrating, a gesture that was reciprocated with a really entertaining increasing of the smile from the man on the screen- I can't believe it!</p><p>_ The most mpulsive and irrepressible man of that crew ... -Commented Sarek denying-</p><p>_Oh, please, it is super romantic that he has overcome his fears to protect your son and he will be a great son-in-law. He's a medical genius, too, so you don't get to complain over his value. It is illogical to do so even, since the apple didn’t fall far...</p><p>She reminded him with a wink as she pointed at him, causing a very slight smile on the other's face.</p><p>_I can’t deny that statement. Likewise, Commander, please convey my recommendations to your Captain and my… new son-in-law, with my congratulations included.</p><p>_We will contact Ambassador Spock, on your behalf too, sir. Captain, I ask your support and diligence on this delicate matter, thank you in advance for the troubles that this can arise.</p><p>_No need to thank anything Commander, tell Jim that everything will be ready, even if it costs me the job.</p><p>The communication was cut and a buzzing told her that the house was safe to talk again. Clearly the Enterprise Diplomatic Officer had encrypted everything, but, he had also let the conversation slide to other ears. Media, surely.</p><p>That sped up her plans. A lot.</p><p>_I think we need to talk to Carl and Jared now -she explained to Sarek, extending her padd to him- while you acknowledge the legal bond registered by Captain Kirk between those two, before they set foot in New Vulcan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fa82Qpw6lyE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Talking to Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Vulcan is a challenge. How our favorite Captain can convince the reluctant High Command? Let's find out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you may have noticed, I have been absent, not for one, not for two, not for three, but for almost four weeks.<br/>I'm really sorry I didn't sustain the promised updates. I am a teacher in the midst of a pandemic in times of return to virtual learning after the winter break.<br/>However, this story is very advanced and I already have more chapters written than I need to get on track, so, this week, you will have four uploads and, from next week on, we will return to a more orderly scheme.<br/>Thank you very much for reading and being so attentive in the comments! Especially, for someone who is not a native English speaker or writer, your patience and good will is a real gift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Near the orbit of New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>USS Enterprise</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 5 hours before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Capitan, the Vulcan High Command, requires open communication with you.</p><p>_On screen, Lieutenant</p><p>He asked his communications manager, who transferred the video to his office screen.</p><p>Before it was activated, he settled into his chair with a condescending smile on his lips. He had decided to play the daring intergalactic captain, to whom the old men he was going to talk to owed their ass.</p><p>Simple as that. Any other tactic would be forced and pose a problem rather than a solution.</p><p>And to help him, even if there was not the best relationship between them at the time, there were his First Officer and his Chief Medical Officer. Each one, at one side, behind him. Giving the best angry parenting impression he knew. That was precisely why he had asked them to join him. Both were going to unload their corresponding frustration with the vulcans that were materializing in the device. Bones would challenge them to submission, as he did with them when they descended to any planet and ended up injured, while Spock would overwhelm them with his logic, enunciated in one of the most dismissive and contemptuous tones they could find.</p><p>They weren't going to be surprised. After all, Sarek's son had rejected them, joining that organization of emotional beings, hadn't he? It was normal, then, for something to stick to him.</p><p>_Live long and prosper, Captain Kirk</p><p>_I wish you the same, sir.</p><p>He answered the Vulcan who appeared on the screen.</p><p>_Can I ask what is the reason that the Enterprise has been present in space of the Confederacy?</p><p>_ May I ask, first, with whom I have the pleasure to speak?</p><p>He asked half denying himself. Obviously, he was not the person he needed to contact, but he wanted to clarify doubts. After all, he didn't know if any of the High Command hadn't gone through the project process after Ambassador Spock's capture.</p><p>_My name is Sohn. I represent the Vulcan High Command of the Surak Confederacy.</p><p>_Represent? Are you an emissary or are you part of the High Command?</p><p>_Emissary.</p><p>_Then, I suggest you ask one of its members to call me. The matter of which I have to speak is strictly confidential and not suitable for hearing outside the corresponding range, as you will have noticed, when you see that we are talking to each other in my office and not on the bridge of my ship. Kirk, out.</p><p>He cut the communication by pressing a button on his desk and calmly adjusted his hair.</p><p>_Jim, that wasn't very nice -his CMO pointed out- You're going to have a group of old Vulcans very angry with you.</p><p>_Pfff, let them get angry. I will not accept an emissary sent to me, Leonard.</p><p>And he wasn't kidding. He was not just any Captain in Starfleet and, although he did not think of it as a matter of debt on the Vulcan people, he certainly would not allow his leaders to treat him like garbage, when they well knew his merits. Especially not when time was pressing.</p><p>_ Excuse me, Captain, but, even understanding your strategy, I agree with the Doctor. I do not think this is the time to establish hierarchies with the governmental body that commands life in the Confederacy.</p><p>_We will see.</p><p>He pointed to both of them turning to see them with a smile on his face.</p><p>_You are a damn arrogant, sometimes.</p><p>_I'm part of the Starfleet Command, friend, comes with the yellow color some arrogance.</p><p>_Captain -he heard his navigator say over the speaker- the Vulcan High Command requests a new communication and expresses that your parameters have been respected.</p><p>_On screen, Mr. Sulu.</p><p>As soon as the signal was enabled, he knew he was talking to one of the heads of the Vulcan High Command and not because he looked so old, but because Spock could not contain the respect he deserved, bowing in demonstration of this.</p><p>_Live long and prosper, Captain Kirk. My name is Sket. Leader of the Vulcan High Command.</p><p>_ Dif-Tor heh Smusma, noble Sket -he said to the other rising to salute properly with his open hand- My name is James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the interstellar ship Enterprise.</p><p>The old man's face did not show any emotion, but, thanks to the training they had with his First Officer, by the brightness in his eyes, he could determine that he was surprised. Whether it was because of the change in his manners, since he was betting half the galaxy that they had heard word for word of the exchange with their emissary, or because of the fact that he was using words and gestures, which were not offered by members of the Command, but by its xenolinguists or diplomats.</p><p>Uhura had helped him with that quite a long time ago. When he had taken control of the ship, after being officially appointed Captain, in his first missions. In the same way that Ambassador Spock, the experienced lieutenant, had assisted him in understanding the idiosyncrasies and culture of his First Officer.</p><p>Most of the world didn't know it, but, to be part of the track on Command, you had to have, in addition to already have very good social skills and creativity, an inquisitive mind and enough will to fill that mind. In fact, one of the main reasons, for him to hack the Kobayashi Maru, had been, exactly, that he had lost more than two months of study exclusively to beat an invincible test. Not that he had given up on existing for it, but the role of bookworm was not something that he held for too long without wanting, as minimal, a gratification.</p><p>So, he had spent long hours, talking, learning and reading, about one of the most reluctant species in the universe. Data that he had shared with his best friend in long talks on specific issues and that had generated not a few discussions between them.</p><p>
  <em>"Seven years?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a different culture, Bones."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seven years, Jim, is insane"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On Earth there were those rites of passage before"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, you are not going to side with that group of delusions for stupid decisions of our past, kid. Seven years, anywhere in the universe is a no. Period"</em>
</p><p>He sat back in his chair and smiled kindly at the old man.</p><p>
  <em>"Time to play with the snake"</em>
</p><p>_ I know that our emissary has already inquired, but I have no alternative but to repeat the question -said the other- What is the reason why the Enterprise has been present in the space of the Confederacy?</p><p>
  <em>“Without being called. Or without a message from Starfleet Command to warn us that they are coming” </em>
</p><p>It was practically read in the vulcan's silky words.</p><p>_As happened with the Narada, Sket, I am aware of certain information that Starfleet Command does not have access to and that can help them solve the serious problem at hand.</p><p>_I do not understand Captain. We are not going through a problem.</p><p>_Oh, please, let's cut with the lies, ok? Listen leader, we know perfectly well that the topic of the matter is &lt;&lt;intimate&gt;&gt; and we are not going to divulge it out there.</p><p>_Noble Sket, allow me to introduce my partner and husband, Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise and third in the ship's line of command.</p><p>Whoa, whoa. Did he perceive a certain pride in the warning phrase his First Officer threw at the boy on the screen?</p><p>
  <em>"Let's add fuel to the fire"</em>
</p><p>Said to himself before following the line that the half Vulcan had started.</p><p>_And, if I may point out, Commander, also one of the best scientists in the field of extraterrestrial anatomy and medicine. The Doctor has published about ... I need help with the data here Spock, I'm not his partner.</p><p>He indicated to the Chief Scientist who stepped forward just to comment as lightly as if he were talking about the first coffee of the day.</p><p>_Eighty-five articles on various topics, Captain.</p><p>_Exactly -he added with his best innocent face- To which we must add two doctorates and a master's degree."</p><p>_And more than 14,780 hours of active service, within their specialty, in space, in various territories.</p><p>_Can you stop? -the doctor in question said through his teeth- I don't think it's time to recite a damn curriculum vitae of mine.</p><p>_If you allow me one more thing, Doctor. I need to emphasize that, as the Captain pointed out, being my partner, the Doctor is qualified to treat an epidemic ...</p><p>Yes, it could be said that Spock was definitely enjoying this exchange.</p><p>_... like the one you have down there, Sket -he finished for him, crossing his arms-</p><p>_I do not doubt the effectiveness of your personnel, Captain, -answered the old man- but there is no known treatment for pon farr, except ...</p><p>_Mate and bond. That the affected can be able to establish telepathic links with other beings and soon. We know. However, you do not have enough people to cover your current needs -he explained gently gesturing- What we offer is that the Federation provides them and, to achieve this, you need to reduce the times of contagion.</p><p>_The pon farr, in itself, is not a disease</p><p>_But it is distributed as such -explained its CMO- It is strengthened by proximity and, since you are a telepathic species, that implies that, if you continue to have your worst cases on the same planet, the possibility that your entire population cannot getting infected is rare.</p><p>_That is why we offer the services of the Enterprise -he expressed supporting the words of the doctor- Doctor McCoy, has a sedative, powerful enough to keep any of your people, sick or not, under control, long enough to transfer them to Earth, where volunteer donors from Starfleet members will be waiting for you.</p><p>_It is a reasonable proposal. However, we have not been informed of any decision made by Starfleet Command regarding this… plan, which you support.</p><p>At those moments, Commander Apollo Hernández entered the office smiling openly.</p><p>
  <em>“Things with Alana went smoothly. Perfect"</em>
</p><p>He thought as he indicated that the Commander could approach and proceeded to stand in front of the desk, to greet his planetary interlocutor with great correction with a body bow and the sign of his hands without much effort.</p><p>_I would introduce you, but I think you already known each other, or am I wrong?</p><p>_Yes Captain, the noble Sket and I know each other. Actually, is a relief seeing him. This situation that our home is going through is urgent and the members of the Vulcan High Command are extremely necessary to organize the rescue expedition.</p><p>
  <em>"If there were a painting of a Vulcan swallowing twenty lemons, that would show the noble Sket right now"</em>
</p><p>He thought before speaking.</p><p>_Commander Hernández, has presented the current mission with members of Starfleet Command and it has been accepted. In a few hours, the necessary revisions will be made to the studies already carried out to offer the opportunity to recover each patient you have. Starfleet is made up of members of all known galaxies, we can well supply the needs of a quarter of the population of the Confederate colonies, voluntarily and without any problem. The Doctor is transmitting to you, on a secure frequency, the list of evaluations already carried out.</p><p>The Vulcan tilted his head to the side, where, obviously, the secondary screen of his own console was located.</p><p>_These data are… satisfactory. However, I notice that an entire section of Starfleet template has been removed.</p><p>_The Intelligence, Security and Command sectors, assigned to key positions, are outside of those proposed to the Confederation -the Diplomatic Officer clarified-. We do not want to arouse suspicion in the various civilizations that integrate the United Federation of Planets of the intentions of the Surak Confederacy by accepting the selfless help of Starfleet. In the same way, those affected in active service who are within the same sectors in the Confederation, will not be asked to make the transfer to the Enterprise, since we know that it is to the benefit of the autonomy of the colonies that they are kept under treatment and provision of the High Command.</p><p>_Taking that into account, what is the number of people the Enterprise can host?</p><p>They were advancing. They were no longer saying no.</p><p>_ How many are the most severely affected that you have?</p><p>_In New Vulcan, only, two hundred and fifty.</p><p>He wanted to whistle. It was a relevant number. The ship had a capacity for four hundred and thirty people.</p><p>_If we discount the members of sensitivity for the colony, what would be the final number? –asked to the Vulcan his First Officer-</p><p>_One hundred and seventy, Commander</p><p>_Bones? -He turned to question his CMO-</p><p>_It is a complicated amount, but we can make room -he answered- The ship currently has fifty percent of its crew since we did not calculate to go that far and it was planned to return to our post. If the Commander provides me with adequate replication with his scientific team, we can treat the patients as soon as they arrive and keep them in containment until we return to Earth.</p><p>_Very well, gentlemen, it seems to me that we agree on a course of action -he commented, smiling at everyone present- Doctor McCoy, Commander Hernández and myself will descend to organize the transfer and the necessary diplomatic matters.</p><p>_If you allow me Captain, I think it would be advisable for myself to accompany Dr. McCoy to the hospital in New Vulcan.</p><p>_No. You have the same physiology as those affected. We cannot subject you to a possible contagion. You will stay on the ship.</p><p>_Doctor, the exposure that I will have to those affected will be limited and my assistance needed for your work, because the center's doctors will be more comfortable dealing with one of their own on this desperate times.</p><p>_Jim ...</p><p>_No, in this situation I consider that the opinion of the Commander is correct -he explained to his Chief Medical Officer that was releasing smoke from his ears- On the other hand, it is his right as your partner, the regulations establish that, in reference to missions, this is a family theme and should stay within family. However, Sket, I hope you understand that I will not subject my staff to too much exposure. As soon as he arrives at the hospital, the Doctor will organize the transfer and disposition of all the patients he chooses and determines that are in the worst conditions, immediately. Enterprise transporters must be able to run freely on the surface of New Vulcan.</p><p>_We understand Captain. The possibility of properly using the transporters on those citizens of New Vulcan that the Doctor establishes will be authorized without problems. We will be waiting for you and your diplomatic entourage on our quarters.</p><p>_We will be on the surface shortly. Kirk out.</p><p>He ended the contact with a new touch on his desk.</p><p>Well, that was, surprisingly easy.</p><p>_ Anything else Jim?</p><p>He sighs. His friend was, in part, right. He hadn't supported his opinion during all that time, mostly.</p><p>_Bones, don't be mad, but I need Spock to be with you.</p><p>_I can defend myself perfectly without him.</p><p>_I know, but not the other Spock. And if we are right and he is a prisoner of these people in that place, your only alternative is ...</p><p>_... another Vulcan with super strength. Dammit.</p><p>_Yes, I don't like it, just like you -he pointed to both of them- You go, transport the people, seize Spock and return to the ship immediately. Not to assist anyone else. No playing heroes this time, understand?</p><p>_I think we should make the same warning to you.</p><p>_For the first time I coincide with the green hobgoblin. No stupid stuff down there. When we finish moving the last of the sick Vulcans, we have to jump into hyper space and get out of here as quickly as possible.</p><p>_We know, gentlemen -Commander Hernandez told them as he bowed to both of them- and by the way, my congratulations are in order, as are those from Captain Pike and Ambassador Sarek.</p><p>Spock responded to the gesture appropriately, while his doctor chose to ask the diplomat.</p><p>_Does Alana already know?</p><p>_She is the one who houses the Ambassador and my son, Doctor.</p><p>_You have a son?</p><p>_A very peculiar thirteen-year-old adolescent -replied the Commander, laughing at the doctor's astonished face- whom I hope you can meet when all this is over.</p><p>He can’t avoid laugh a little as he raised from the chair to head to the exit. His surprises as Captain never ended.</p><p>_First we have to go down there and get a rabbit out of the galley. Later, we can celebrate and meet gentlemen relatives.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whQQpwwvSh4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Audacity and Discoverings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes memorials can be unforgettable. And, most of the times, for the First Officer of the Enterprise, surprise can come after a careful observation of the attitudes of CMO of his ship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you may have noticed, I have been absent, not for one, not for two, not for three, but for almost four weeks.<br/>I'm really sorry I didn't sustain the promised updates. I am a teacher in the midst of a pandemic in times of return to virtual learning after the winter break.<br/>However, this story is very advanced and I already have more chapters written than I need to get on track, so, this week, you will have four uploads and, from next week on, we will return to a more orderly scheme.<br/>Thank you very much for reading and being so attentive in the comments! Especially, for someone who is not a native English speaker or writer, your patience and good will is a real gift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>San Francisco</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Memorial to the fallen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony had begun with the pomp that one such event wore.</p><p>When they were present in the esplanade of the Academy they were received by a delegation of representatives of Starfleet Command.</p><p>They wanted to make an impression by showing off their glittering insignia and uniforms, but they really had no chance against the group she had brought to the scene.</p><p>Both Sarek and Nurek wore high-value Vulcan garments and colors befitting the mourning for their people, while Harold and his wife, like herself, had opted for civilian suits in proper black. The contrast was phenomenal.</p><p>There they were, the Admirals and a large part of the Captains of the entire Fleet, receiving a group of mourners, because she had purposely discarded her formal uniform. She had even chosen not to wear any makeup and go to the place with a washed face. She needed to generate sympathy in those who will observe it. She went there as a daughter, not as a Captain on duty.</p><p>She closed her eyes and let the words of appreciation for his father slip away, keeping little of the data they touched. Years of service, courage, bravery, anecdotes of fellowship between men. The classic. Which did not explain at all what Christopher Pike really was like.</p><p>It was what she had feared all that time before the tribute, that his death would be almost celebrated and not felt in all the connotation that it had, with all that it implied, for all the men and women of the force to which he had chosen to serve: a sample of the failure to which it led the excessive ambition and secrecy without meaning or direction.</p><p>_Alana?</p><p>_Yes, Sarek?</p><p>She asked the Vulcan who had turned to see her and speak to her.</p><p>_Can I join the group of speakers?</p><p>She nodded slightly. They had probably requested it before arriving at the place and the question was nothing more than a formality. This tribute wasn't her gig, after all, but she appreciated the Ambassador's gesture. Since, by making it public, positioned her in front of others.</p><p>_Could you share the podium with me?</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at the new question. That, surely it was not agreed, but, when observing the eyes of the gentleman in question she could understand. There were a lot of people. Many cameras. Although they had decided to unleash hell after the tribute, taking advantage of that platform could be beneficial.</p><p>She held out her hand, then, and let him help her up.</p><p>Several small exclamations were heard in the audience. It was well known that Vulcans did not easily touch others, less with their hands. There was a sign of intimacy, so obvious that it left no room for doubts or questions.</p><p>As she stood, she removed the kerchief that covered her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders, and handed it to the Vulcan officer who had attended as part of her entourage. This had also been calculated. But not to facilitate what they were going to do, no, that was the only assignment that in that tribute she will make to Cristopher Pike. His father loved her loose hair. He always insisted that it resembled that of her own deceased mother and that regulations did not require her to wear it tied all time. She'd always smiled at him and spent long minutes debating that having it long was a problem, but that she wasn't going to leave that part of her feminine vanity for a Captain's chair, so she had no choice but to pick it up.</p><p>
  <em>"There are male captains who have long hair and it is not a problem"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There are also male captains who would wear a cape, with the superhero fumes that they had, dad, and that does not imply that I should wear one"</em>
</p><p>She smiled involuntarily as she reached the column with the names of the deceased. He was a nice guy. A very good man who was lost among those others. And it was hers. Her father. They had not had the right to gamble with his life.</p><p>
  <em>"Not with all of us"</em>
</p><p>She told herself, allowing the fury to fuel her desire as she turned to stand next to Sarek on the podium in front of the crowd that filled the concourse. Nurek, for his part, stood to the left, while a soft breeze unfolded behind him, giving the three of them the stage of solemnity they were looking for.</p><p>_Dignitaries, officials, members of Starfleet and of the different civilizations that make up the United Federation of Planets. To all of you, on this day, I extend the formal greeting of my own world, although in another format than the classic one, since, when finding among you those who have lost a member of their respective families, in the serious situation that we commemorate today, I consider that a simple &lt;&lt; live long and prosper &gt;&gt; would sound empty. For you, as for everyone in this historical alliance of peaceful beings, these times, these harsh moments of our current existence, as in other moments of my civilization, are necessarily covered with innumerable: I grieve with thee.</p><p>She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment when she heard it. There was so much truth and so much meaning in those words. &lt;&lt;I grieve with thee&gt;&gt;, from the mouth of a representative of a species so rational and so focused on suppressing those same feelings, it was magnified many, many times. The understanding of this magnitude could be seen in the faces of those who were in front of them. More than one of those present, joined their hands, in the universal gesture of respect and prayer, while others had bright eyes or let a tear run their faces.</p><p>_However, I would like to rescue, here, in the same place where the massacre took place that took the lives of so many members of the Starfleet, among them, that of whom we remember today, Admiral Cristopher Pike, precisely that goal of my people, to tirelessly seek to guarantee a long life and prosperity.</p><p>  When in this same city, in 2161, the Human, Andorian, Vulcan and Telarian peoples established the basis of the United Federation of Planets, they did so under similar precepts, since they had experienced the result that came from not trying to establish an order based on in achieving a goal of collective and harmonious growth.</p><p>  Many times, in our past, each of our civilizations, went through periods in which, whether it was one or a group of self-appointed autocrats, believed that they had the guarantee of an authorization that granted force, to violate the most primary rules of law, subjecting, by its own excessive ambition, to suffering and extermination to many. When these circumstances, in addition, were cradled by an institution or a series of institutions that facilitated the task of these social underminers, violating their own precepts of origin, the losses were even greater and more damaging.</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, the Ambassador, is clearly going for everybody’s throat now”</em>
</p><p>She told herself trying to hide the desire to laugh that she had, at that moment, when she saw the faces in the front row. Practically, none of the yellow uniforms that were there, counted a wearer who did not have his jaw on the floor or who, like her, was holding back laughter.</p><p>_It is in these conditions, with that centuries-long learning, that we came to the conclusion that it was necessary to make a mutual effort, tending to pursue that goal, to live better, to live longer, to live in prosperity.</p><p>  That is why it was also established on this planet, the youngest and most dynamic of those that made up the Federation, this Academy, this Fleet and their respective Command, as the home of all those who wanted to join their lives in achieving of these noble ideals.</p><p>  One of those fighters was Admiral Pike.</p><p>  Through the previous speakers, you have been able to establish the warlike, tactical and strategic value of this person for the institution he served, in the same way that, thanks to the camaraderie of his companions, we have been able to glimpse the type of comrade that this could be out of uniform, especially at the friendly gaming tables that definitely have no place in any starship missions past and present; and of which none of its Captains… or Ambassadors ever participated.</p><p>Now, yes, she allowed herself a short laugh, followed by a shake of her head, which was echoed by the vast majority of those present. The dry humor of the Vulcan was truly a privilege.</p><p>_In my case, when taking the floor on this stage, I am not going to refer to all this. The previous orators have done it before, with much greater precision and intention. On the contrary, I will like to remember a person that few knew, the teacher and father, Cristopher Pike.</p><p>  As you know, I am the father of a Commander in this very Starfleet, currently in service in the USS Enterprise. My son owes much of what he is today to Admiral Pike and the fact that we can both maintain a stable relationship, we also owe it to him.</p><p>  Christopher Pike was the person I called when he was accepted into this Academy. He was the one who guaranteed me that no one would bother him in these facilities, that they would not try to use it for publicity advantage, that they would allow him to choose which function to fulfill and which branch of the Fleet to aspire to, when the doors of the Vulcan Academy of Sciences closed to him due to the xenophobic conduct that some of its members sustained against my wife Amanda, for being human. It was he who endured our almost daily calls without ever losing his good spirits, filling them with anecdotes of a progeny that I found difficult to understand, being as he was, a child of two worlds. He was the one who welcomed us into his home and allowed us to enter his family, so that we could glimpse that, in matters of parenthood, the challenges that each son or daughter, earthbound or not, offered their loved ones, were, after all, very similar.</p><p>Over time, I became acquainted with many other sons and daughters, whom he took into his custody. With each one of them he had the same dedication, supplying those who could not follow in his footsteps, nurturing several generations of courageous and intrepid Starfleet servants. He remembered the name and personal tastes of each one, knew their notes, their service records, their publications, did not forget their birthdays and always called their parents before anyone else, if the situation warranted it. All this, in the midst of all that previously related. Rotating shift hours, his own posts, service reports, starship missions, wounds and injuries.</p><p> Cristopher Pike represented everything that any of the Starfleet members present here should aspire to be and everything that any being in the universe wishes to be as a person. Because he was the breathing personification of those ideals and goals that, so many years before, a group of dreamers from various civilizations built.</p><p> Today, sadly, we share in his memory next to a monument that, although aesthetically pleasing, does not reflect the magnitude of his person and its impact on the existence of the Fleet and our Federation.</p><p> Never a stone monument can reliably represent the importance of any being.</p><p>Because the essence of any being is irretrievably linked to those whom it touched and marked in life, to whom it gave life, to whom it gave meaning and mission. Cristopher Pike, then, esteemed present, must represent for you, not the person, but the ideals that shaped it, those that you also swore to serve.</p><p>  May we never forget the lesson we learned when the blind ambition of some was allowed to take away those who built the future of all. Never again let us be separated from those ideals to play with the future of all.</p><p>Should she say that after such a speech the site collapsed in applause?</p><p>No, right?</p><p>When the Ambassador's left hand wrest on her shoulder and her own on Nurek's shoulder, the front that made up his person surrounded by the representatives of two of the most important houses of the Surak Confederacy, had been sealed, and the players from the front rows understood that it, would be necessary to choose one of the sidewalks of the street, because out there, on the asphalt, they were going to have a very bad time.</p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the way to the hospital</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 4 hours before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Man-creon Caves, as they had been previously called, by those who will survey the planet, were a secluded complex, sunk in the far east of the colony's capital. When he had visited them briefly, at the beginning of the colonization of what would later become the Surak Confederacy, the distant site drew his attention as a debatable site to the installation of a hospital. However, Ambassador Spock then explained something to him, which today was proven true: among species that colonized a planet, it was normal for disease outbreaks to break out, due to the foreign environment and the stress conditions and exposure of their own anatomies. The distance, therefore, provided a cushion for the rest of the population.</p><p>
  <em>“There is no cushion possible in a community like yours. I'm not telepathic by nature and what happens in those caves makes my stomach turn"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is normal. It is a reaction to my own feelings. I will try to control my shields more carefully"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still think it was a stupid idea that you go down and, much less, that you come with me to this place"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Captain is perfectly capable of maintaining an adequate facade for the mission we have and Commander Hernández can assist him with the same level of efficiency as me. On the other hand, Doctor, the staff of this hospital is Vulcan and it will not be ... easy to manipulate in giving us their patients and prisoner"</em>
</p><p>The CMO of the ship he served on involuntarily nodded at his reasoning. If he were fully human, he would have laughed low, as his Captain used to do on those occasions when their discussions ended in an unexpected gesture from either of them. But it did not. The long time that he will spend working on mastering his emotions allowed him to concentrate and achieve results suited to his needs.</p><p>First, he needed to block the influence of the disease by increasing the protection of his mental shields, because physical shields were impossible for the moment, then he had to trace the actions that would take place, once they arrived at the site.</p><p>Then he placed his hands on his knees and began to recite the teachings that, as a child, he learned by heart. Those that allowed the mind to enter a safe space, where to reorder his thoughts and generate the barriers that allowed him to exist without feeling more than a slight constant murmur, instead of the overwhelming force of the minds of others around. His breathing began to drop at a constant 4 seconds by 4 seconds, in human measures. His eyes closed by half and the world around him totally disappeared. His mind took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had meditated properly and his being had gone through important moments in the previous hours, without being able to really adapt to them. As happened every time he reorganized it, he imagined his rooms on the Enterprise in a comfortable setting, and began by contemplating those questions that had no possibility of quick solution and accommodating them in a place where he could return later, without becoming an obstacle in the present. His bond to the Doctor of the Enterprise fell there, in a locked drawer beside his bed, accessible only to him. From there he went to what he could solve with his current possibilities, no matter how challenging this matters were. He used to view these issues as files stored on a padd on his desk. Each one labeled with the topic to be covered. There was the prison of his counterpart and his own situation of bonding with the diplomatic officer, the possible total exile of his father and all the members of his crew, the weak position of his Captain in front of Starfleet, the health condition of his own compatriots in the colonies, the volunteer program of the members of Starfleet, the handling of the sick that they would transfer to the ship and their treatment. He arranged the labels delicately, as he usually did on his own space and desk, in order of priority. Then he got up from the desk and taking the device in his hands, he went to the bridge of the Enterprise in his mind. It was the beta shift in the hourly rotation. Which meant that he would take command control for 8 hours, as usual, on odd days of the week. He took a deep breath and exhale, into the turbolift that would deposit him at his destination. That was the most important part of the meditation exercise. After ordering his thoughts and tempering his impulses, he had to restructure his protections. Therefore, it was always suggested that they imagine themselves within a predictable and common environment. Since, it was very tempting to create your own space that was too attractive for those who had telepathic abilities. There must always be a connection to the real world or you could get trapped in the mental palaces that each of them built. The ship, his home, meant that to him. A site who calls his heart. Too real. Eternally safe. Because it was unpredictable. Because it was inhabited by unpredictable beings. Infuriants. And, at the same time, full of life.</p><p>_Mr. Sulu, what is the evaluation of the shields? -he asked to his mental version of the navigator-</p><p>_Shields at 75%, Commander</p><p>_Mr. Krain, increase the shield protection to the maximum, we are going to enter hostile territory.</p><p>_Yes, sir</p><p>He followed the movement of the young human's hands and projected his own will on the controls, feeling how those shields that in his mind were expanding around the cruiser they were traveling on, acted in the same way with his own mind, sealing it against influence of the outside.</p><p>_Spock, no!</p><p>He felt himself being yelled at to the side and he turned, like all the members of the bridge, to see an agitated Doctor Leonard McCoy stepping out of the turbolift to reach his side and hold his shoulder tightly.</p><p>_Stop – doing – that!</p><p>He mumbled this, while shaking hard.</p><p>_Beg your pardon?</p><p>_ Stop, I don't know how the hell to explain it, shield? your head! Mine has stopped feeling you and I'm panicking!</p><p>_Oh ...</p><p>_Yes, oh, oh, but stop doing it, now!</p><p>He opened his eyes and turned quickly in the transport to contemplate the face of an agitated and very scared Doctor who was holding his wrist tightly.</p><p>_Excuse me, Leonard. I forgot…</p><p>_I realized ... that you forgot ... about me.</p><p>He was taken aback by the other's angry hiss and tilted his head ten degrees, concentrating on the Georgian doctor's face. The observations he had of the past with this one, indicated that, before any explosion of it, there were a series of variables that responded in combination, to a direct proportion of the offensive expression of this towards his person.</p><p>Or, at least, that is how their Captain and friend had explained it, when, during one of their chess nights, in which the Doctor had not been able to accompany them, he had decided to elucidate one of his most unfathomable questions about his attitudes.</p><p>_You see Spock -he had translated- Bones… he's not a person whose reactions are given in response to just one thing. Almost all humans are like this. When we explode or are too emphatic, it usually comes from the hand that there is a combination of issues that put us like this and lead us to express ourselves that way. And it does not necessarily have to do with that we despise, or that we are angry with the person or being with whom we exploit. Sometimes strong reactions have to do with the opposite feeling. As when he says green hobgoblin -he said laughing- It is totally out of place, it could be a discriminatory and xenophobic expression, but there is no one on the ship who does not interpret that it is an expression of affection, because it is usually added to a phrase in which indicates that you have neglected yourself or that you need to pay more attention or that you do not understand something because you too stubborn for your own good. Like when we got off on Henla 6 and ended up with a couple of holes in our bodies. I think the entire repertoire of Bones with you was centered around the phrase: &lt;&lt;Damn green hobgoblin! Could you for once consider not bleeding out on alien soil, when you know very well that the blood replicator is not good enough to replenish a high percentage of what you need? I am a doctor, not a miracle worker!&gt;&gt;. In Leonard language, Spock, that translates to: you almost died, I don't want to have to revive you anymore having the scare of my life, especially when all my ability is useless, if I don't have the means to do it.</p><p>The thesis of the leader of the Enterprise, after gathering more data from his discussions and long meditation sessions on it, had been properly verified. Ergo, the reaction of the doctor himself, in these circumstances, had to be analyzed in that complexity and answered accordingly.</p><p>If he then carefully observed what was happening, he could come to the following conclusions:</p><ol>
<li>The Doctor was still in contact with his body. Thus he had managed to penetrate his shields to enter his mind and get him out of his meditation before his time. An intelligent move based on his extensive knowledge of the different species he was dealing with, even if they had a tendency to secrecy. Obviously, his level of respiratory agitation, indicated that this resource had been an emergency one before the sensation of loss of mental contact, which indicated the respect for the customs of others that, despite his inquisitive nature, he maintained. However, he was struck by the fact that even though the urge had ended, the physical contact remained. If he remembered properly, his mother, had done something very similar after that his father will meditate, almost always. When he had asked him about it when he was young, she said that, in this way, she regained the feeling of union, which was disturbed when his father's mental shields were at their maximum.</li>
<li>The physician had not lowered his eyes during his reprimand, staring him in the eye, but afterwards. Which indicated that the message of the complaint wanted to convey it specifically, but not to receive the answer that it could give. Although he could not adequately calculate the possibilities, he considered it probable, at an approximate 64%, that his answer to the other's expression, was positive, would not be considered with pleasure.</li>
<li>On the imaginary bridge, he had told him that his mind was panicking for not feeling it. Since their bonding took place in the doctor's room, almost without saying words or gestures of any other kind, he had not told him that he could feel his presence in his consciousness. He interpreted it at that time as a sign that his capacity for mental communication was limited and that, although the analysis of the Fleet was correct in reference to the possibility of a mental union between the two, the Doctor did not suffer of any kind feedback or contact per se. So he had not hesitated to increase his mental protections without thinking that he could generate some kind of discomfort in the other, as happened to his own mother, also totally human.</li>
<li>The use of the personal pronoun in the sentence addressed to him, had an enunciatory context, which undoubtedly proposed that, he had forgotten, the entire person of the doctor or his existence, as if it had no value whatsoever to be remembered or taken into consideration. Arguably, as the Captain would say, in McCoy language, this meant that he understood that his Vulcan bond partner had deliberately chosen to harm him, since he did not consider him of any value to have any qualms about causing him harm on purpose.</li>
</ol><p>_Leonard -he said after his quick assessment- it would be impossible for me to forget my husband. I just forget to leave a space open in my shields so that you can feel me. It is the first time that I contract a full bond. It will not happen again. You will never again, for my part, feel my absence. I know how disturbing and painful that can be.</p><p>The other raised his face and blinked rapidly upon hearing it.</p><p>_It's okay. Just ... remember, okay? -he said exhaling forcefully- I need to be at one hundred percent where we're going and I'm not going to be able to do it if I'm desperate because my head is screaming at me that something bad is happening to you.</p><p>_I get it.</p><p>He nodded, inclining his head.</p><p>_What? Not &lt;&lt;fascinating&gt;&gt;? Any remarks about how I am an exaggerated or intensely emotional human being?</p><p>_No. Observations of this style are out of place in this context and in any other than the safety of the ship -he told him, observing the transport and the Vulcans who were taking them to the hospital that began to be drawn in the vicinity- regarding the fascination I have always had for you, I prefer to reserve its discussion and analysis, if you are amenable, for a more reserved moment and in which we do not have company of any kind.</p><p>The doctor's eyes widened at his statement and his lips moved as if he wanted to respond, however, no words came out of his mouth. Rather, he released his wrist and sat upright adjusting his uniform while staring straight ahead and avoiding making eye contact with him.</p><p>
  <em>"Do not think this saves you from me being angry with you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Leonard"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't tell me, no Leonard, as if I were an angry couple to be pleased"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, Leonard."</em>
</p><p> He felt a strong slap on his shoulder and glanced at him. The CMO of the Enterprise smiled as he shook his head.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aA2IRoPFIn0<br/>(Yes, Freddie is perfect, I know XDDD!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Diplomacy and Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game is afoot, people. Let's find out if our favorite crew is prepared, shall we?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest, I had to re write half of the work that I had, because I change of opinion and decided to make some variations on the story.<br/>However, I will post as I can, on October and November, because we´re wrapping things up on schools and I happend to be a teacher so...work XDDDD!!!<br/>As usual:  This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vulcan High Command Headquarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 4 hours before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head, stretching out on the transporter, before climbing onto the platform.</p><p>_ Nervous, Commander?</p><p>Asked a very smiling Captain.</p><p>He laughs a little and stood next to the leader of the Enterprise over the platform.</p><p>_With you involved? Always</p><p>_Remind me not to let you continue to play poker with Bones and Scotty, you’re getting the daring of Georgia and Scotland combined. And I do not know if I’ll be able to manage the sass.</p><p>The Captain answered, before they were transported to the surface, as moments before, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy had done it to the scientific base of the colony, from where they would be transferred via motorized vehicle to the hospital, establishing a transport point, by means of the same emergency transfer tokens, which they had in their pockets, which, made by the ship's Chief Engineer, allowed them to be located by the Enterprise transporter in case things got ugly.</p><p>Upon touching the surface they found themselves in the transportation room with a retinue of four young Vulcans preceded by the emissary of the Vulcan High Command.</p><p>_Sohn, right?</p><p>_Yes, Captain. I hope my presence is acceptable.</p><p>_The Captain finds your presence more than acceptable, young Sohn, but I believe that to whom you should address your words, according to the hierarchical rank, in these circumstances, is not exactly the blond Earthling representative of Starfleet.</p><p>He observed the reaction of the Vulcan, who suffered a slight tint on his cheeks, which, when covered by copper-based blood, turned out to be green. Naturally, he didn't want to be conceited, but, he loved to amicably tease his fellow New Vulcan citizens. They reminded him too much of Sulek and his Spock.</p><p>And it had nothing to do with anything in particular that made the Spock of the Enterprise less worthy of his appreciation. Simply, his attunement was not the same as he held with the former Ambassador. It was the age gap, he supposed. From the first moment, his good disposition towards the, in that moment, old man went hand in hand with his ability to have balanced his human half with the Vulcan half, with profound exquisiteness. That which in Sulek had resulted from the curiosity and openness of a leader with extensive knowledge and travel, who had exposed him to the Earth and its inhabitants, acquiring a harmony with his expressions, which had resulted in his interaction with him in the little time they shared. Two very different beings. With the same origin. So important in his life that he was frightened by every second that he knew that the one who was alive could still be lost.</p><p>_My apologies, noble Hernández.</p><p>_Apologies accepted, young Sohn.</p><p>_I ask you and the Captain, to accompany us to the meeting room of the High Command. We will be your scort.</p><p>_The scort that you’re offering, will not be necessary. I can perfectly guide the Captain and I honestly want time to show him how beautiful this place is. In the meantime, I think it would be a more efficient use of a mind as prepared as yours and that of your companions, to execute the writing of a manifesto of the people to be transported and a base agreement according to the policies of Starfleet and the Colonies, so that we can endorse it with the Captain. Once the tour is over, when we join you in the meeting room, we can then sign it together with the members of the Vulcan High Command.</p><p>_As you wish.</p><p>The official replied in a hiss, bowing his head and leaving with his entourage.</p><p>_I do not know why I feel that, I should take the role of mother hen, exercised by a certain member of our crew and tell you that -the Captain commented, putting one of his hands on his own waist, while pointing at him with the other- that, was not nice, Commander.</p><p>They both laughed at the very correct CMO imitation.</p><p>_You said it yourself, Captain</p><p>_It is necessary to establish the hierarchy and the self-value on this race of egos, I know.</p><p>_Although in this place I am currently an exiled visitor, I am still recognized as the guardian of one of the Vulcan High Command seats, until my son Nurek can take it, if he so decides to do.</p><p>He indicated the way to the exit of the transporter room. As always, the place, outside of strictly necessary staff, was empty. And the few people that they were likely to come across would ignore them.</p><p>There was one constant that, he could admit, missed about the Vulcan High Command headquarters: the quiet underlying absolute efficiency. Nothing was out of place. No effort outside of what is necessary was made it. No other thought that did not point to the objective that needed to be specified. Save their civilization. Make it prosper. Keep the teachings of the past. Get better. Research for improvement.</p><p>_This place is beautiful, as you said.</p><p>The Captain commented upon entering the atrium, from where the ramifications of the building emerged towards each of the sectors that made up the leading scientific nucleus of the colony.</p><p>_I have a certain fetish for Vulcan solemnity -he admitted- They are an intriguing species, struggling to survive with a tenacity to admire, even if we do not fully agree with their methods.</p><p>_Understanding is not the same as accepting.</p><p>_It's like that -he affirmed, nodding as he crossed his hands behind his back and they started off again- The first time I visited this place, it was with Spock's father, Sarek. It was not long since they had left you on Earth, moving here. This building - he pointed around - was just a page in the imagination of T'kan, its architect. It took just four months to get it up and running.</p><p>_Got damn.</p><p>_My same reaction. I remember accompanying Nurek to his lessons near here and watching it take shape for hours.</p><p>_Did you ever think about getting involved in the life of this community, Commander? Because, from what I have been able to observe, you have a presence here, even a quasi-leading activity, but it is as if you are separated by your own will.</p><p>_You would not be wrong on your observations. You’ll see -he explained as they walked through one of the abundant greenhouses in the botanical sector- by becoming part of one of the highest families in the colony, without being a Vulcan, there are things that are recommended and others that are not recommended to do. Taking a lot of prominence is one of the last. Especially if I wanted my son and those who depended on his house, to be able to live a more or less peaceful existence.</p><p>_Of course, it would look horrible if the brunette Earthling were to stir the waters too much.</p><p>_What does not mean that, despite everything, I will participate in some things, against my best reasoning.</p><p>He commented with a wink between laughter. The other patted him on the back also laughing.</p><p>_I swear that I have wanted to ask about it from the moment I heard it, but, seriously, I refrain from doing it because it gives me the impression that I’m intruding in something very private and delicate. Especially now, which, I guess it must be horrible not being able to feel him.</p><p>_Since we touched the surface I can do it. He's not perfect, but he’s okay. I still can’t communicate properly with him. But, as soon as young Spock gets closer, I think I'll have a chance to do it without problems.</p><p>_Spock, the antenna man -said the other, laughing again- that's going to be a joke that I'm saving for when Bones talks to me again.</p><p>_The Doctor is happy, Captain. Angry, yes, because he couldn't see the issue coming and the situation matured in a form that he doesn’t approve, but everyone on that ship knew that those two, were going to end like this.</p><p>_I know. It still doesn't prevent me from feeling guilty. But, as we say in Command, shitty decisions are always the responsibility of those who must make them and therefore one have to accept them with everything and their consequences ...</p><p>_The others will understand them in time. In diplomacy, we have a very similar saying.</p><p>_Oh, this is great</p><p>He heard the Captain say as he stepped forward to watch closely from the railing overlooking the space experimentation hangar. He had brought him there to see the advances they had made in engineering and shipbuilding at New Vulcan.</p><p>One of their best kept secrets.</p><p>With the war against the Klingon Empire so close and so palpable, it was only natural that the Confederacy would prepare and develop new forms and designs for their transports.</p><p>_Spock. My Spock -he said leaning next to the Captain on the railing- hated not being able to take place in this. He comes from the future; he could have done so much to improve what was built here. For me, who am from the past, this is… still immeasurable. For him it was a source of frustration and constant discussion, since they did not stop pressuring him to collaborate.</p><p>_Pushing Spock to do something is ... to screw up everything. He will never do anything that he does not feel is right.</p><p>_And he will risk everything to do what he considers right.</p><p>He sighed, breathing in and out gently.</p><p>_You had no chance to resist, Commander -the Captain said- You and Bones have the same weakness.</p><p>_I want to clarify that he was difficult to convince.</p><p>_I do not question it. He's the hardest head bastard I know. In its two versions. But, I keep asking myself: How did he came to accept it?</p><p>_It was the project itself. When they finally managed to convince him to help in some way, it was with this idea of building a genetic aid to improve procreation and allow to extend the fertile life of the Vulcans themselves and, perhaps, because at that time, it was a maybe, a very extreme maybe, take the elderly a few years back in order to keep the cultural cluster in order. Not being developing weapons or ships and feeling indebted for his own intervention with the Vulcan crisis, he fully committed himself to achieve it. I did not have much to do, I was still understanding my role in this place, Nurek occupied many of his hours of the day in training and learning and, frankly, I was still mourning my late husband -he explained pointing his head- Losing a partner of a bond, it damages you irreparably. It is something that is relatively easy to form and in a short time fills you with satisfaction and fulfillment, but when it is taken away it is like going through a mental crisis and a very strong period of abstinence, all at the same time. During that time you're very unstable. Ambassador Spock helped me focus and, incidentally, I gave him a hand as a test specimen, from my own time travel experience, while catching up on the history of this time and its advancements in my own field of performance. In that year, we built first a friendship, then a certain attraction and I must admit that we acted on it, but always within the parameters of the impossible. His age was advanced.</p><p>_Until he decided to try the test tube</p><p>_Yes, against all recommendation. Even mine. My Spock decided to test the results of his lab work on himself.</p><p>_I can't imagine what it must feel like for your body to go backwards.</p><p>_Believe me. It was not a pretty sight, Captain. We almost lost him several times.</p><p>_I imagine that he will have been pulled by the ears for all those who save him.</p><p>_I was furious. His father too.</p><p>_Oh, an angry Sarek, must be a sight.</p><p>_Sarek is dangerous angry.</p><p>_ That's why I say it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sulek Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate, 2059</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Who are you traveler?!</p><p>He felt Sionu say aloud and he had to raise an eyebrow. It was unusual for his butler to speak loudly. Really, no one on the staff of that house did. They all spoke in the correct tone and frequency.</p><p>_No! You cannot enter!</p><p>Hearing those exclamations, he abandoned the passivity of his posture and grasped the first blunt object nearby as he made his way to the entrance.</p><p>He had been expecting something like that for a long time, sadly.</p><p>The inhabitants of the colony, with honorable exceptions, among whom were members of the House of Sulek, have had unpleasant expressions and reprehensible attitudes, holding themselves, with difficulty, in the limit of what was acceptable. Neither he nor Nurek walked alone through the city or the buildings anymore. They were always accompanied. That someone, or someones, will try to enter the house in which they were, was the logical next step.</p><p>Naturally, he wasn't going to let anything happen without resistance. He hadn't survived everything, for nothing. Besides that, he just needed to make time. In that place he had a group of very efficient people to help them deal with any misfits or group of misfits.</p><p>However, as he walk on the entrance, he found Sionu bent on the ground, over the body of someone who was shaking with great force.</p><p>_Close the door and find out if anyone was following this person.</p><p>He ordered the butler, while he placed the object he was carrying on the floor and knelt next to the body in stress.</p><p>His gaze swept over it, searching for some sign that would tell him who it was and if it was dangerous to touch him. The first did not have an answer at first, but the second answered itself when one of the other's hands grabbed his wrist.</p><p>_A...pollo</p><p>He felt that was said to him, from under the hood that covered the face of the suffering and his body paralyzed it. He knew that voice.</p><p>_Spock?!</p><p>He asked, quickly removing the covering from his head and face, to reveal an impossible.</p><p>_Sionu! -He called his butler- Was someone following him?</p><p>_The door is closed and there is no one who seems to have followed him.</p><p>_I want you to call Ambassador Sarek immediately and tell him that I need to come to our House in absolute secrecy. But first wake up T’nisa. I need a trained healer in my chambers. Then, give the indication to the guards, to establish a perimeter, our tranquility has just ended.</p><p>The Vulcan bowed and hurried out to carry out his instructions. For his part, he got up and held his friend so that he could transfer him to his room. He didn't stop shaking the whole way, nor did he let go of his wrist, but he didn't seem about to collapse unfailingly when he laid him on his bed.</p><p>_A'nirih? Who is he?</p><p>He looked up to find his adopted son standing, still in his pajamas, at the door.</p><p>_Come inside, Nurek -he indicated as soon as he finished accommodating the other- It's Spock</p><p>_This person does not look like the Ambassador -the boy commented as he approached-</p><p>_No, but it is -he breathed, denying-</p><p>_He looks younger.</p><p>_He do not only look younger, He’s rejuvenating.</p><p>_ The experiment you both were so focused on?</p><p>_ Apparently, our friend, decided to try it on himself.</p><p>_That is not ... logical.</p><p>_Do not even say it.</p><p>It was crazy. Hadn't he said the day before that there were stages left to test it seriously? What had to be taken into consideration that his subjects would be people of advanced ages? How could he risk proving it on himself, who was even older than the others?</p><p>_You’re angry</p><p>_Of course I am! See how he’s shaking. I'm not a scientist, but I could bet that means his body keeps rolling back and who knows when it will stop. And I don’t want to loose him.</p><p>The boy crossed his arms and meditated for a few minutes at his side.</p><p>_We need to stop the process.</p><p>_That's why I sent for T’nisa.</p><p>_I do not have a realistic parameter to estimate it, but, as you say, I could bet that, if we wait for the healer T’nisa, it will be too late for the Ambassador.</p><p>_What do you want me to do?</p><p>_You must help him enter a trance. This is how we Vulcans heal ourselves or buy time to get gelp, when something has done us considerable damage.</p><p>He indicated by pointing to points of contact that he knew so well.</p><p>_You are talking about a mental fusion.</p><p>_That’s not recommendable for me, the Ambassador's mind is very advanced for mine.</p><p>_ For mine too! -he exclaimed- I'm not a natural telepath!</p><p>_Incorrect, you have an aptitude for telepathy. Your mind had a major exposure when it joined my father's. As a result, you are better prepared than anyone in this house to help in these circumstances. With my assistance, you can do it.</p><p>_Creating a permanent link between minds, of that magnitude, is a decision of two beings. If he doesn't want to, there won't be any. Although he is very disturbed, for someone like you, it is not possible to force a permanent bond with someone like the Ambassador, against his will.</p><p>He brought his hands to his face and hid himself in them for a few seconds. He did not want to do it. It was, just as he had told Nurek, addictive. And it left you shattered when it was over. He could not meditate as effectively as the Vulcans. While he was not a zero to telepathic ability, he did not have the same physiology and training. A superficial mental fusion, left him in a state of withdrawal very difficult to overcome.</p><p>But the boy was right. The tremors of the body in his bed worsened every second, and if they did not get him to enter the trance they needed, they could well say goodbye to Spock, and there he was going to have a very difficult situation to explain, with the subsequent political-diplomatic consequences that that entailed. Nobody, in that place where he was no longer exactly well loved, was going to believe him that he had nothing to do with what happened to his friend and it was going to cost him too much, both for him and for Nurek. Not to mention also, that, he will never forgive himself if something fatal happend to Spock, having him the meanings to prevent it.</p><p>_Frankly boy, I hope you're right -he said as he placed his fingers in the indicated places and the little one his own to give him the necessary impulse with the ritual words-.</p><p>Spock's mind seized him as he entered and dragged him into a disconcerting maelstrom. Nothing to do with the orderly collection of existence that he had been able to know in the only time the Ambassador had connected with him using telepathy. This was a disaster within a catastrophe.</p><p>He managed to rise up into the mental landscape as his arms protected him from the sandstorm he found himself in without warning.</p><p>Vulcans did that. They translated their repressed emotions and thoughts into visual or meteorological phenomena in their mental landscapes. An organized and balanced mind showed you delightful places and mild climates. One that had not been able to meditate in a long time or that was in imbalance, would lead you to experience the most diverse scenarios of natural catastrophes.</p><p>_Spock!</p><p>He screamed amid the burning desolation of a desert in the throes of debacle. A strong cough attacked him as he struggled not to breathe kilos of sand. Where was his friend's consciousness? He wondered trying to observe amidst the waves of crystals.</p><p>
  <em>"It has to be there"</em>
</p><p>He said to himself as he glimpsed in the distance what appeared to be a mountain and the entrance to a cave. He took off his shirt and used it to cover his mouth and nose as he trudged towards the place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation of Vulcan expressions (I want to clarify that they come from readings and the series itself, not from some kind of special knowledge, so if there are mistakes, I beg for your forgiveness and I ask for you to let me know in the comment section)</p><p>A'nirih= Father</p><p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7ZyVSzLtMM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Surviving is never easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the hell let loose in San Francisco, in the Confederation, some well learned lessons on Vulcan anatomy, gived by an observant Captain, are put at practice by his Doctor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sadly, I could not continue this for months, not because of work (even when a lot of it happen), but because I lost my best friend to COVID. I was, literally, empty and devoid it of any energy to translate what I had written and to continue writing. Time has passed, and I’m back, little by little, I’m afraid, however, be sure that I will finish this work.<br/>I really hope that you are having a happy holidays. Please, be safe, take care of yourself and your loved ones. Please wear a mask and try to be as healthy as possible.<br/>As always… This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>San Francisco</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Memorial to the fallen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_Captain Pike! Captain!</p><p>_Is it true that you have accused Starfleet Command, ma'am?</p><p>_What you have to say about the statement made by Henson and Sons?</p><p>_ Is Vulcan facing a new crisis Ambassador?</p><p>She stretched out her hands calming the press as best as she could.</p><p>As they had predicted, all hell had broken loose moments after the speeches had ended and the monument's flame lit. Almost all the padds of those present vibrated communicating the publication of the accusations of their lawyers. For long minutes, while the ceremony was closing, the enormous attendance at the tribute paid no attention to it. They were all concentrated reading and commenting on the statement.</p><p>A large part of the Admirals got up immediately to leave for their offices or the Command headquarters. So did some of the Captains. Most of those who were leaving gave her angry looks. She didn't blame them. She had exposed all of their dirty clothes to the sun, without any remorse. The rest of the Captains, on second, third, and fourth lines of command, like a large part of the Academy's youngsters, approached her and spoke out in favor of her actions, many of them asking that she register them immediately after confirm that they were on the list of those clandestine studies, showing their willingness to help the citizens of the affected colonies.</p><p>_Ladies, gentlemen. Give the Captain and the Ambassador some air. There is a child present. Let’s be civilized, please. All your questions will be answered, if we can organize everyone. Photographers up front, please. Reporters, behind. So everyone can do their job.</p><p>It was a divine blessing to have Harold there. In just two or three sentences, he had the press eating out of his hand.</p><p>She sighed and smiled slightly. She was still shielded by her Vulcan company and not a few of the Starfleet members. And the time had come to act.</p><p>_Ladies and gentlemen. Good Morning. First of all, let me introduce myself and those who are with me and then explain, briefly, what are the issues for which, through the prestigious Henson and sons buffet, I have presented this morning a series of petitions and accusations, both to Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets.</p><p>A series of nods and camera flashes, like murmurs of reporters speaking into the microphones of their broadcasting devices and of presents who were also recording his statement, followed it.</p><p>_For those who are not on the ranks, let me clarify my name, that is Alana Pike. I’m an active Captain of Starfleet. Member of three of its services, Command, Security and Intelligence, over the time that I have served. I have been condecorated seven times in those years. I’m also coordinator of training courses and a prominent member of the Starfleet archive, here at the Academy. I, as well, have performed service on the ground, within the diplomatic activities of the United Federation of Planets, participating in the signing of twenty-six peace treaties, biplanetary and triplanetary trade agreements and countless bilateral meetings, singular meetings and congresses of dignitaries. I am the proud daughter of one of Starfleet's most famous and condecorated Admirals and Captains, Christopher Pike. To whom, precisely today, we honor in these same areas, on the occasion of the anniversary of his murder at the hands of the criminals Khan Noonieng Singh and his accomplice, and also Admiral of this body, Alexander Marcus - she point to her sides - Along with me stand, Ambassador Sarek and the noble Nurek, representatives of two of the most important and oldest houses of the Surak Confederation, goverment heir to the late Vulcan - she smile bluntly before continuing - I do not think it is necessary to go through the intense and extensive curriculum of the Ambassador here, since I consider that we are all fully aware of his enormous contributions to the construction of our intergalactic lifestyle in the last half century, but, just in case, there are some young people who have not paid attention to their professors lectures on political history, such as those given so masterfully by Admiral Gurpat -several laughter broke out at the comment, provoking the Admiral in question, one of the two or three who stayed by her side and did not leave, a jovial man, put his arms on his hips and winked at al of them - Ambassador Sarek, besides being the father of one of our best Commanders, has been a member of countless diplomatic missions and summits, drafting and specifying for five decades, legal frameworks that have allowed us to build the peace in which we live. For those same five decades, he has been the voice of Vulcan in the United Federation of Planets, never being replaced by his peers, due to his efficient action according to the high standards of a species as impressive and advanced as his. The young Nurek, on the other hand, is one of the youngest representatives of the same civilization, although he does not possess Vulcan citizenship. As it is written in what is stated by Henson and sons, although he is the legal representative of his house, with only thirteen years and with the ability to access a seat within the leadership of the Confederation colonies, Nurek is an Earth citizen and adopted son of one of the Starfleet members currently in service in space. His legal guardianship, insofar as his father has established, falls on me and the Ambassador, although more on him, since, as you know, I am also an active member of Starfleet. Finally, I think you all know my chief lawyer, Harold Henson -the indicated smiled and adjusted his hair, while his beautiful wife, clutched his arm- We thank you in advance for taking note of this situation and allowing us to communicate directly with the public, to explain certain issues that we consider serious and necessary to be aired.</p><p>She took a breath and stared at the cameras. It was necessary that what followed, all who watched, understand it for what it was. A crime of magnitude.</p><p>_At 21 pm yesterday, 2100 for us, the military, a communication from the starship Enterprise reached me at my home. In it, the Diplomatic Commander of the ship in question, of whom I know, from Harold, that his conversation with me has leaked, due to sad espionage maneuvers -she sigh with intention- carried out by my own colleagues here in the Fleet, informed me that a health crisis has developed in the colonies of the Surak Confederacy and that the Enterprise and its personnel were heading towards it, due to the fact that they had the medical supplies and personnel prepared to combat the disease in question, which, at the rate it advances, can seriously jeopardize the survival and order of the entire civilization.</p><p>The air could be cut with the anticipation of those present, regarding what would happen. Good. She needed that level of anxiety.</p><p>_It has never been a personal characteristic of mine to make decisions outside of what Starfleet Command decide, since, I trusted Starfleet, but, for a while, this faith, on which I have focused almost all my career, has been questioned, for personal actions that threaten the entire body -she denied- What is happening today in the colonies of the Surak Confederation, is the closure of a long series of episodes that have, unfortunately, as protagonists the leaders of the Confederation and part of Starfleet Command. As you may have read in the accusations, this involves the cover-up of the kidnapping, experimentation and trafficking of Vulcans, without anyone initiating an investigation and capturing those responsible and accomplices, except for the use of their technological waste to force illegal experiments, in an attempt to recreate those performed in the victims. Because of these omissions and cover-ups, the life of Nurek's father was removed before his time, and the life of his human father's partner is still in grave danger, being illegally the prisoner of those who only want to make him a guinea pig. To this must be added the carrying out of illegitimate and illegal studies on all Starfleet personnel, without their knowledge and authorization, in order to find bond partners for those who are ill, ordered by, nothing more and nothing less, than prominent members of Starfleet Command. Who, not content with compulsively examining their subordinates, among whom I am included, have forged their own examination results to have privileges over the the sick and needy Vulcans, putting their lives in deep danger, while hiding it from their and our authorities. This is the summary of what has happened, in general. Now, if you have it, I will gladly answer your questions.</p><p>She closed his speech and immediately twenty questions were heard at once, various exclamations, more camera flashes and outraged shouts from the Starfleet members who finally understood what it was all about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Emergency hospital</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 2 hours before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This is not a good sign"</em>
</p><p>He said in to the bond when they were descending in front of the structure seeing the faces of the group of Vulcans that were acting as a welcome committee.</p><p>
  <em>“They are not like this because of you, Leonard. His attitude is due to me "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Old friends, huh"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rather, old acquaintances from ... various institutions on Vulcan"</em>
</p><p>He narrowed his eyes as he heard Spock's expression in his head.</p><p>So some of these uptight and smug Vulcans, who dared to stand a few feet in front of the door, were the kind that as a boy and a teenager had made Spock’s life miserable. Great. He wanted to do some human diplomacy on pointy-eared land.</p><p>_Hey! We need you to help us around here! Don't just stand there!</p><p>He yelled at them, pointing to the boxes that populated the transport that had taken them to the place. Those questioned, despite listening to him, did not move a muscle.</p><p>So they were going to play tough. They would see.</p><p>_Leonard, I can download ...</p><p>_You, Commander, are not going to do anything at all -he hissed, holding his hand before he put it around the boxes- You are here as my bodyguard, not as my personal trunk loader. Have you understood?</p><p>They were, surely, the years of habit and coexistence, those that caused the Vulcan not to flinch at his reaction and return to his characteristic position with his hands behind his back, nodding briefly.</p><p>Now it was his turn to subdue the little group in front of them, whispering contemptuously. He smirked as he recognized the word &lt;&lt;kre'nath&gt;&gt; among those spoken, and stepped forward, massaging his hands and cracking his fingers, while thanking all those rambling chats with Jim, regarding weak points on one of the most strong species know to men.</p><p>_ Who among you runs this circus?</p><p>He asked them when they were close.</p><p>_If you are looking for the person responsible for the security of this establishment, that would be me.</p><p>The tallest of them answered.</p><p>_Are you a doctor or health personnel at the facilities?</p><p>_No, like I said, I'm head of security.</p><p>_Your name please.</p><p>_Stenn</p><p>_Leonard McCoy</p><p>He told him before delivering a punch to a certain angle at the stomach that made the other double double on himself, allowing him to grab the neck of his clothes. Around him the other Vulcans had tried to intervene, but Spock had taken charge of those closest to him and ended his attempts by drawing his weapon.</p><p>_There are two things you should never do in front of me -he snapped at the guy who was still holding- One of them is meddling in my responsibilities. I am the medic in charge of the evacuation of this facility by order of the High Command and the United Federation of Planets. Most of the sick people who are here will be transferred to the ship where I work as Chief Medical Officer. By not helping and blocking the entrance, you only delay my work. I have no patience for delays. Understood? -he asked, looking up to address all those present, who nodded- The other thing which I’m not going to accept -he added releasing his prisioner- is for you to insult my husband. I don't know what they teach you here, but on Earth referring to the origin of another in an insulting way is a mistake that one can pays dearly. Now, if you will allow me, I have work to do.</p><p>He says walking past Spock, who followed him still pointing at the Vulcans, without even raising an eyebrow.</p><p>_Seriously? -he asked to the obvious doctor standing at the door- Do we have to arrive hitting people and threatening them when it has been you who have agreed on the assistance that we are going to give?</p><p>_My apologies for the inappropriate actions of the security personnel, we had received the specifications of your arrival, but the current circumstances have caused erratic and unjustifiable behavior in some members of our staff.</p><p>_Do not worry. I've faced immature teenagers before.</p><p>The Vulcan physician did not smile, but it was as if he had. The corners of his lips barely moved and he could understand that there they would find an ally.</p><p>_Leonard McCoy, USS Enterprise Chief Medical Officer.</p><p>_Vossel, doctor in charge of this hospital.</p><p>He bowed his head in recognition of the open-handed salute so characteristic of this rational species.</p><p>_A pleasure. But I'm afraid we have little time, Vossel. What is the status of the patients in these facilities?</p><p>_We have two hundred and seventy patients. In different stages of advance. Fifty are the most serious and are in total isolation, subjected to constant meditation and complete vigilance.</p><p>_ How many of them belong to the sectors, which the dossier that was sent established, as non-transferable personnel?</p><p>_One hundred.</p><p>He brought his hand to his chin and massaged it thinking.</p><p>
  <em>“The number of doses that we have brought exceeds the number of seriously ill patients. You don't have to worry Leonard "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, Spock, I'm lingering on purpose."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not understand"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want them to be desperate. If they think we have everything solved like this, as if by magic, they will become suspicious and they will make our lives more difficult "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh"</em>
</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face his First Officer.</p><p>_The amounts we have brought can meet the needs of patients, although they are at the limit. I estimate a shortfall of 5%, which can be increased on the ship with the help of the science team and replicators.</p><p>He breathed in and out, following the game, while gently patting the other's hand in a gesture of intimacy that must surely be scandalous to all who were there.</p><p>_Thank you. I worried for a moment. The stress, of having to replicate so much sedative, with so little notice, an the race here, is catching up on me.</p><p>_It is reassuring to hear that you have what you need, even though it seems scarce at the moment -Vossel observed, buying their concern- Our most extreme cases are very close to reaching the point where nothing can stop the fever from consuming them or unleashed in rebellion.</p><p>_ We are not going to allow that, doctor. No, as long as I am in charge of saving them.</p><p>He assured him, turning to indicate again, the boxes, at the still present, security personnel.</p><p>_You heard Dr. Vossel! Download that, we have work to do! And prepare a transportation site! Sedated patients go immediately to the Enterprise!</p><p>He turned around again to indicate the entrance, after those questioned began to unload the transport, without fighting, this time.</p><p>_If you are so kind to guide us  -he said to the doctor who nodded- Ah, by the way, I had forgotten, but who is accompanying me is ...</p><p>_Spock, son of Sarek -completed the doctor- We know about his career at Starfleet, although we had no news, that he had decided to follow the paths of his father.</p><p>He laughed a little when he noticed that there was no malicious tone in the Vulcan's voice, but rather one of surprise. He supposed it was. A real surprise. For all. The protagonists included.</p><p>_Once one came to know and live among human beings -Spock commented beside him- the novelty would have been that I did not follow my father's ways, not that I had choose to repeat them.</p><p>_I see -agreed, as they entered the cave, Vossel- It is a matter for meditation, certainly.</p><p>He mentally rolled his eyes.</p><p>It was going to be difficult for him to survive this marriage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb0YDzXsltU<br/>Comments are apreciated ^^</p><p>Translation of Vulcan expressions (I want to clarify that they come from readings and the series itself, not from some kind of special knowledge, so if there are mistakes, I beg for your forgiveness and I ask for you to let me know in the comment section)<br/>kre'nath: even when the term has no accurate translation to human standards, can be used as similar to “bastard”, since appointed a child born out of marriage.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Voodo Mojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The enterprise personnel owe a very good whiskey to their engineer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sulek Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2059</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He trembled as he entered the cave. The temperature of the place contrasted markedly with that of the outside, in the middle of a sandstorm.</p><p>He blinked, getting used to the darkness and scanned the place with his gaze. He had seen this place before. When Spock showed him his arrival on that timeline, after Nero will leave him, to be able to contemplate the destruction of his world.</p><p>_Delta Vega -he whispered- Outside is Vulcan, inside is Delta Vega.</p><p>Obviously. The mind played these games for us, when we were in crisis situations. The scenarios, to which we resorted, were those that we associated with moments of conflict and overcoming.</p><p>The destruction of his last home had been for a person like Spock, always halfway between worlds, the murder of a future in which he had managed to integrate to his native culture and belong. How much had it cost this being, so constrained, so given the challenge of not being to be, to place himself in Vulcan, achieving the dream of his life? How much had it hurt to see that horizon of peace that he had finally reached at the end of it vanish?</p><p>As the old Vulcan raced through his mind, assessing the damage that the separation with Sulek had done to him, it was impossible not to get small glimpses of his own life. Being the only one of his condition had placed him in an impossible situation. In a limbo who he has not sailed well. There were many regrets.</p><p>He denied smiling. One of the few things he became practically an expert with that species was identifying regrets. Those of Sulek when he died, those of Nurek when he projected his anger at the reactions of his people towards whom he saw as his last family, those of Sarek whenever he saw his own elderly son become frustrated with his leaders in his various attempts to help them, those of Spock every time he had to restrain himself and remain tied to a civilization to which he clearly did not belong, nor would he ever belong in this timeline.</p><p>What would happen now?</p><p>He wondered putting on his shirt, as he exhaled steam.</p><p>Delta Vega had another reading on Ambassador Spock's story. The cold of that place. The wild and rugged of it, recalled his own experience with death and his emotions. Locked up, where they couldn't hurt. Where they only came from to make balances, not necessarily flattering.</p><p>It was, finally, the place, where he had again found a friend, long gone in his timeline. Where he had realized also that, never again, would share the stage with said friend. That he should even sacrifice himself to allow his younger version to stay on the Enterprise, while he had to become part of the leadership of a society that was not prepared to receive him as such, no matter how desperate he was. That he even blamed him for being where he was. For each of the trials that, as exiles, they had to go through.</p><p>More than once, he had witnessed his long distance talks with Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk. Spock had allowed it, more than anything, because he spent a lot of time in his office and it was very difficult, not to end up in the middle of one of them. Although he had requested that he not expose himself to be seen, by his Enterprise friends. In those moments, the wrinkles in the old Vulcan almost disappeared and the playful brightness of his eyes shone to the fullest. He was who he should be and not the knight in constant tension, who ghostly walked the corridors of the scientific wing of the High Command.</p><p>Perhaps in other circumstances, with fewer problems involved, with more Federation assistance, and a less suspicious Vulcan leadership, Spock would have been a savior, one more the old man to turn to and trust. But this was not the case. In this timeline, he was sure that his future would be that of dying in a short time, since his promise to his counterpart, tied him to a place, which was draining him of the will to live.</p><p>_Where are you?</p><p>He wondered in a whisper as he began to advance in the dark.</p><p>The walls of the place, of solid rock, with a layer of ice, were not the best omen for anyone. He had to move fast and connect with Spock's consciousness. Nurek was alone and who knew what had happened in the laboratory, after his friend had fled from there.</p><p>
  <em>"Do not worry about me. Take care of the Ambassador. His father has arrived and is taking care of what is needed"</em>
</p><p>He grumble. That little know-it-all.</p><p>
  <em>“It is not necessary to resort to adjectives that you do not feel about me. Don't forget that I am also connected with you and I know what you feel, even when you scold me"</em>
</p><p>He laugh slowly. It was true. He loved the dwarf. Which made it everything more infuriating.</p><p>
  <em>"You take care, that Sarek, does not break everything, nor scare the staff too much"</em>
</p><p>He told him, before turning left on the path in to a hallway only to became almost speechless from the shock.</p><p>He knew that place.</p><p>_No, no, no, Spock. Do not do this to me.</p><p>He asked half trembling when he recognized the entrance to his prison, that horrific place where he met Sulek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vulcan High Command Headquarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 2 hours before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Ladies and gentlemen, good morning</p><p>The Captain greeted the group of Vulcans approaching them as he left the railing. He had to grant Jim Kirk that, without having very little predisposition to telepathy, he had masterful instincts, which allowed him to read the environments in which he operated with ease.</p><p>_Live long and prosper, Captain Kirk, Commander Hernández. Welcome to our colony.</p><p>He responded to the greeting, without noticing that he had understood the message when the group leader failed to include it in the greeting as part of the same colony. Although he was a resident, not a native, of it, for the last seven years.</p><p>_I know the noble Sket among you, but, if it is not a bother, I would like to know who else I am addressing.</p><p>_Allow me, sir -he said to the Captain, indicating the group- In your presence are six of the representatives of the eight houses of the Vulcan High Command: Sinho, T’valoa, T’lok, Pahtr, Solenn and, of course, Sket.</p><p>_ Six of the eight houses? Who are the representatives of the two remaining?</p><p>The Captain asked him, playing the best idiot role that he had ever seen anyone play.</p><p>_ The father of our Commander Spock, Sarek and my son, Nurek. Although, due to his age and distance at the moment, I have authorization to act on his behalf, as representative.</p><p>_I get it. So all the involved parties are here, it seems to me.</p><p>_Excuse me, Captain? But I find it difficult to follow your reasoning.</p><p>Sinho asked the blond head of the Enterprise.</p><p>_Don't worry, my friend. You would not be the first one who find it difficult to follow me -he admitted with a wink- By the way, you have a beautiful design capacity, around here. My chief engineer would love to spend his own vacation time chatting with your people about it.</p><p>_This sector of our scientific wing is closed to the majority -T’valoa expressed- but if who you are referring to is Montgomery Scott, I believe that an exception can be made.</p><p>_The noble T'Valoa is the mother of the architect who built this complex -he pointed out to the Captain, continuing his acting as a guide- and a remarkable designer herself.</p><p>_Oh. Yes, of course, among admirers of ships and their designs, is like among Captains, you understand each other -commented the lider of the Enterprise, indicating the exit- Although it seems to me that we should look for a more private place. The walk was certainly enriching, but there is a job to finish, since the Doctor and the Commander have already arrived at the site, right?</p><p>He breathed in and out, checking his mental shields. They were OK. Despite the tension.</p><p>
  <em>"Commander Spock?"</em>
</p><p>He asked, focusing on the younger of the two versions, taking advantage of the fact that his primary link still did not distinguish between the two Spocks, especially when they were located close to each other.</p><p>
  <em>"We are in position"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Vey well. Be at attention. It may be that the Captain wants to establish communication through this medium, if I have correctly understood his wishes"</em>
</p><p>_The staff is in position, Captain.</p><p>He corroborated, as they advanced through the corridors and his hands imperceptibly rubbed the transportation card. As T’valoa said, Montgomery Scott was one of the brightest builders in his own world and of several other. Years of living with Spock had led him to develop the most diverse gadgets, to overcome the opposition of the strongest enemies. Like other telepaths.</p><p><em>"_This little thing"</em> -he had said in his marked accent while waving it in his face- <em>"not only serves so that you can leave there in a hurry, but to prevent someone from wanting to get into the head of any of you, to screw it up, with pardon from the Commander here present. It acts as a distorting force field. Their mojo voodoo can come out, theirs can't come in, because they don't understand what's going on. Understood?"</em></p><p>Because of that, he could be so relaxed. In other circumstances, he would scared, thinking that his shields would not resist the will of the most prepared minds in the colony. But these did not have the cunning of the Scotsman, who, judging by the strangeness that, at times, could be glimpsed on their faces, had been right again.</p><p>_ Scotty?</p><p>The Captain asked him, softly and quietly.</p><p>_ Each one of the members of this mission owes that gentleman a box of his favorite drink.</p><p>_Do not tell him that, or he will bankrupt us all. You clearly don't know the expensive taste of our delusional alcoholic engineer.</p><p>He laughed openly as they entered the High Command Hall. Serving on the Enterprise had been a magnificent idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpxA_ZxGX_M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Suicidal ghosts and round tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While on Earth, inside conflicts are resolved, Apollo Hernandez reads the entire tome on "How to construct courage to face certain delayed relationships" by Leonard McCoy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>San Francisco</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Henson and sons</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_We demand that this mediation be carried out at Starfleet Command Headquarters, or on neutral ground.</p><p>The lawyer who was preceding a group of five Admirals snapped at them, after entering the conference room, when he found a room packed with Captains and their own group of Admirals.</p><p>_My dear Richards -Harold replied- It doesn't exist in all of San Francisco and I'm afraid, on Earth and part of known space, a neutral place to talk about what we're going to talk about here. This room is as good as any other, and at least we have been able to get to it without being on the evening news. In court it would have been a circus and the judge insisted that we order this without further bloodshed and / or a trial, please try to be reasonable.</p><p>_The Vulcan High Command and Starfleet Command, consider that it is necessary to conduct a trial to make it clear that there is no basis for these accusations -the lawyer replied, sitting down at one of the chairs on the table-, therefore, I do not believe that the intentions of the judge can be carried to good term. Your client can enjoy her moment of fame, Harold, which will soon be over.</p><p>_First, Richards, my client, as singular, it’s an inadequate assumption. My clients, in plural, would be a more appropriate term. Second, we are in a mediation hearing, not a trial, so I suggest that we listen to mutual proposals and then decide whether or not to accept them, without making unnecessary judgments about those involved. Third: do you need more time to prepare? Because you mentioned the Vulcan High Command and I don't see any representative of it in your entourage.</p><p>Harold was a skilled lawyer and negotiator. Therefore, it was the most expensive of all. And the most effective. With a single line of arguments, he had disarmed his opponent, who half gasped in surprise, while establishing his superiority, with Sarek and Nurek present, on his side of the table.</p><p>She smiled, crossing her legs under the table, while patting the knee of the Ambassador sitting next to her. The most complicated part of that day began. That of being able to force the hand, of who had gotten them into so much trouble.</p><p>Point in their favor: their opponents had come to this site to negotiate. Even if they pretended not to. Silence had not been the answer. Quite the opposite. They had agreed to meet them on their own field. Not in court. Nor had she been forced by rank to go to Starfleet Command Headquarters.</p><p>Of course, this was centered on the explosion that, between morning and afternoon, in the communication networks had the case. Jared and Carl, had been in charge of showing them excerpts of comments and testimonies, of those who were present at the ceremony, as well as those who expressed their opinion in the afternoon programs.</p><p>
  <em>“_The presence of Ambassador Sarek of the Surak Confederation has been a surprise for everyone present at the tribute, but, as our viewers have heard, he joined thanks to a well-known friendship with Captain Pike's father and she requested his presence at the ceremony, as moral support - said a very neat presenter to his partner, in the middle of a brilliant television studio-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_I can only imagine Steven, how difficult it must be to bury your father, for such a brutal failure in Starfleet Command and then having to report them again for something like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_That's right Lana. Those who, at this time, are leaving the site are shocked and, most of them, have expressed their sympathy for the actions taken by the Captain to denounce and expose, through the appropriate channels, this set of flaws"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"_As cadets of the Academy, what is your opinion about what happened? -Asked to a group of very circumspect youngsters one of the chroniclers in the place of the tribute-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_As cadets, we are very disturbed by the accusations. We join this institution because of its ideals. It is not pleasant to discover that, in the end, it is the same as any other, with extensive acts of corruption. For this, we are very grateful to the Captain and we hope she brings order to chaos"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“_So, most of you plan to volunteer for the unions requested by the Vulcan High Command? -asked the poor interviewer that was surrounded by a rather large group of very cheerful and much younger cadets, who answered almost at the same time-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Yes! If it is in our hands that a species can survive, we will! Studies to do so must be done soon! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“_ A huge security breach, Christian! That is what it is! -they were discussing at a debate table during the prime time of one of the most important news transmission networks-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Don't you think you're exaggerating Milton?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ A species being exterminated by a terrorist group that uses advanced weapons and about which nothing is done is a major problem!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_No one denies it, but I think we should consider ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ You cannot consider what this group of inept people is proposing, who has exposed the entire Federation in this way!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“_Captain Gerard, one minute please, what are your impressions of what just happened? -A young reporter asked one of the captains who was leaving the tribute-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_I do not have any impression, it will be the Justice of the United Federation of Planets, which issues a conclusion on this issue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Where are going?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_At the Medical Center. Captain Kirk, will need all the help possible if he arrives with more than a hundred patients in our city and, as you know, being a doctor, this task falls to me also, despite rank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Do you think that the Enterprise will be able to handle that amount of affected and transfer them properly to Earth?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Evidently you do not know the personnel in service of the Enterprise. Leonard McCoy is one of our best physicians in space. The arrival of the Vulcans safe and sound is assured”</em>
</p><p>Along with these testimonies, each chain and website of, at least, the four founding worlds of the Federation had been discreetly supplied with material and personal and professional information of the main protagonists of this story, as background on the epidemic and the negative performance of the sectors of power, also involved.</p><p>Disinformation. A war that she knew how to play very well.</p><p>And to which she could effectively dedicate herself, because Security and Intelligence within Starfleet Command agreed with her. Not for nothing, behind her back, were Admirals Gómez and Franklin located. Visible faces of both sectors, with enough reflections, as to understand that, they had the loss opposing this tide. Of course, they could, none the less, have made it very difficult for them and probably in the long run have succeeded, maintaining the status quo. But, it was not beneficial for their own interest, after all. So, changing sides, instead working against the critics, was the natural reaction. No one wants an open rebellion.</p><p>Public opinion was a malleable subject, but terrifying if it lost confidence in the institutional issues that organized it. At the beginning of the 21st century, something similar had happened. People had lost confidence and certainty in their institutions, which, coupled with excessive global communication, had exposed the entire population to serious crises and outbreaks that were usually based on that mistrust. The response of the States, then, had been to subject this same population to espionage and massive manipulation, using the resources that the corporations, which did business using information, could provide them. This caused a return in the form of greater mistrust and greater crises, since the same people who were the protagonists of the espionage networks ended up being the &lt;&lt;snitches&gt;&gt; who used to reveal them, causing a state of continuous skepticism about everything that existed, including the most proven scientific truths, which led to the emergence of xenophobic, homophobic and anti-migratory groups, who would promote anti-vaccination, the disappearance of States and to even question the sphericity of the planet. That social anomie, sooner or later, led to subsequent increasing crises, which would plunge the Earth into escalating conflicts, which made almost impossible to have what they could, later, build in the Federation.</p><p>Status quo, then, needed, from time to time, to be shake it, since, insisting on sustaining it, without apparent changes, only caused resentment and wear. A change of names, a loosening of certain rules, the improvement of others, was a soft price to pay, in exchange for long-term stability.</p><p>More, if the opportunity, was already built. They were not supposed to lift a finger. Just watch that things happen as they should.</p><p>_Express your conditions Harold, then. As the "offended" party in this debate, you should open it up.</p><p>The lawyer commented with a sneer, causing a broader and more condescending smile from his own lawyer.</p><p>_I would not use the appellation of "offended party", but "affected", my friend. As you well know, none of those presents have ever failed to order or have positioned themselves as an enemy of the United Federation of Planets. Quite the contrary - he said pointing to the officials and active military in the room - the vast majority have served a large part of their lives as guarantors of that very Federation and the order it imposes. That does not mean that what is revealed in the complaints is of a seriousness that forces them to intervene.</p><p>Harold stopped and got up, taking in his hands a series of bulky files, very ordered and differentiated by color. Adam's organized and very neat handwriting could be seen in each of them. Sally and Harold's middle son was the one who had built, by far, the strategy they were carrying out in the room. Each thick volume of paper was aesthetically designed to provoke apprehension among his opponents and security among his supporters. Demonstrating, on the one hand, the amount of evidence that existed on each accusation and how well founded they were. Therefore, the insistence on using paper and not data padds.</p><p>Each assigned color sought to highlight a sign of identification with the person or group of people to whom it referred. Again, looking to work on another quality: empathy. Because that mediation was being recorded. Of course. To be broadcast, clandestinely, if necessary. Like their talk with Apollo.</p><p>_Let's start with this -commented the lawyer pointing to the red file-, in our petition it refers to the events that occurred as a result of the Starfleet Command's inaction regarding the kidnapping, death and experimentation of Vulcan citizens, at the hands of this group that later traffics them, on what has not been carried out, no more than &lt;&lt;light&gt;&gt; interventions. In view of the fact that they have harmed terrestrial citizens, such as Vulcans, we request the full commitment of Starfleet to hunt them down and arrest them.</p><p>_ Future military actions cannot be considered as an object of mediation and you know it very well.</p><p>A murmur was heard behind her and that led her to prop her elbows on the table in denial.</p><p>_It is not about debating strategy, lawyer. It's about making a moral commitment about what needs to be done. A group of these characteristics cannot be left free. They are a danger both to their own species and to the other species that make up the Federation. How long will it be before some sector within the Surak Confederation decides that it is time to stop the kidnapping of its youth and decide to retaliate against members, not of the group, but of the entire species? No matter how rational Vulcans are, the survival instinct is not rational. There’s a reason behind being an instinct.</p><p>The Admirals on the opposition briefly conferred and there was a general assent.</p><p>_The Starfleet Command will be committed to organice the apprehension of these criminals, as soon as possible, respecting the current treaties and regulations.</p><p>Her lawyer smiled from ear to ear as he handed them three files, in green, yellow and blue.</p><p>_The following items are much less complex, in the sense of what we have been dealing with, but equally fundamental. So I would ask you to consider them as a whole and wait until I finish explaining them to be able to reach a conclusion, yes? -he said to the room- Then, our request refers to the current epidemic situation in New Vulcan and the Surak Confederation Colonies, demanding that it be declared as a red alert, within the qualification of Starfleet and that, for this, the necessary contingency and compatibility analysis protocols are applied, as soon as possible, taking into account the urgency of the issue, when the Enterprise is on its way to Earth, with patients on board. An aside deserves the fact that, we consider, that no high-ranking member of Command, Intelligence or Security, of Starfleet, should be considered for these analyzes. After that, our next request refers to the safety of the Captains and members of the various crews, who worked hard to reveal these irregularities. We want the commitment, in writing, that this action corresponding to the morality and order of the codes established by Starfleet itself, will not be &lt;&lt;punished&gt;&gt; harshly by your Command, as a result. We accept investigations and appropriate &lt;&lt;sanctions&gt;&gt;, but not disproportionate assignments, or dishonorable casualties, without grounds greater than anger. We want it to be guaranteed that justice served, not revenge. Finally, we are sending you the confirmation of the status of terrestrial citizens, due to marriage and naturalization of Ambassadors Sarek and Spock, of the current Commander Spock and of Nurek son of Sulek and Apollo Hernández, Diplomatic Officer in service, in the interstellar ship Enterprise. Normally, these confirmations are made by the corresponding courts, which, I must clarify, have already done so, taking graciously into account the need and urgency of the cases, but we communicate them, since the Ambassadors in question will make available to the United Federation of Planets their resignation to their respective current positions, so that the Surak Confederation, can select new representatives and Starfleet Command could make the arrangements necessaries, being aware of this changes.</p><p>A low cough called the attention of those present in the room, to one of the oldest, among the Admirals on the opposition team. Alexander Marcus's successor, Admiral Roger McKinley.</p><p>_Don't worry about those three points. It goes without saying that we coincide ...</p><p>_Admiral, maybe ...</p><p>_No, Richards. The cat is out of the bag. We have an epidemiological disaster on our doorstep and Gerard is already organizing a reception for the Vulcans who are on the way. That discussion is over. Period. We are going to attend to them, to carry out the necessary analyzes, our boys and girls will offer themselves as volunteers, the members of Command, Security and Intelligence, will be keep away from the Vulcans and we will save the day, as we should have done from the beginning.</p><p>
  <em>"So you had no idea of this disaster, old man"</em>
</p><p>She thought, wanting to laugh when noticed the blush that manifested on the man's face, as he rebuked the lawyer. He was not a saint of her devotion, never had been, but, being so exposed by expressing with such sincerity that &lt;&lt;something must have been done&gt;&gt; that &lt;&lt;wasn’t done&gt;&gt;, must have been a real kick in the genital areas for the gentleman in question, with his long history and his equally large ego.</p><p>_With regard to the immunity for the participants in this mess, it is something that will be debated, but, as there seem to be no mutiny on the horizon, and only a few written accusations, which will be resolved quickly, we do not think there will be unjust accusations or reprisals against any member of Starfleet. We will let Justice investigate and we will suck the lemon, as bitter as it is, understood? -he explained, tapping his index finger as his gaze rested on everyone on his side- And, with all due respect, regarding the issue of who is or is not an inhabitant of Earth, if a court has made an opinion on the matter, Starfleer , will stand behind it, as we always have.</p><p>Harold gave an enthusiastic applause that seemed to say: <em>"Great, we're on the right track".</em> Several of those present in the room chuckled. The lawyer played his role as a tension reliever and defender of just causes very well, even if he exposed himself to ridicule.</p><p>_ Taking advantage of the fact that there is such a good disposition -he said to those present, with a smile from ear to ear, while he pushed the less populated file towards them, black in color and with the superior signs of coming from Intelligence and Security- and this should not be taken as a request, but rather as a suggestion, we ask Starfleet Command to review its members and reorganize its internal composition. As you can see, if you go through this file, you will be able to find records of the communications of its current members, with signature and confirmation of who is most involved in debatable actions. We believe that, in view of the current circumstances, it is much more orderly and happy that, instead of facing a jury and being exposed publicly, they can opt for a calm and silent retreat, while public opinion is focused on what it happens around the humanitarian crisis that we are going to face in hours. Along with the dossier you will find a list of possible replacements, for a much needed transition period.</p><p>The reaction was instantaneous. Most of the Admirals on the opposition team got up offended and left. Only McKinley and Richards remain seated at the table. The first of them slowly opened the file and went through the names and documents displayed there calmly, to close it with a sigh, while directing his eyes to the Captain of the moment, lightly tapping the folder.</p><p>_Your name is not on the substitute list.</p><p>_ It will never be -she clarified-. As I told my father, the day I took over the Pegasus, power attracts me, interests me, but I am not fascinated by exercising it outside my ship, once I was able to get to it on my terms. For this, there are better prepared and more suitable personnel who, under the correct guidance -she said, looking at Sarek with intention- can deliver better results. Think of it as life insurance. A better Starfleet Command, to me, assures me that I am not going to expose my neck for nothing, but for something greater than you and me: interstellar peace. At the gates of a war with the Klingon Empire, sir, that reinsurance is very necessary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sulek Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2059</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The scene was the same. The same cave. The same cells. Same disinfectant smell.</p><p>He advanced step by step, until he found himself in the middle of both doors, where he was paralyzed. He didn't want to open any. Spock knew Sulek. They had been companions of youths in various Vulcan activities. Not from school, because his ex-husband had attended one outside of Shikaar, while the Ambassador had attended one in the planet's capital. The fact is, he had seen it. Outside and inside his mind. And he didn't want to see it again. The horrific memories were enough.</p><p>He rested his forehead on the rock and took a deep breath, exhaling steam in the cold environment.</p><p>_I wouldn't show you someone you've lost, Spock, please.</p><p>He repeated, more to himself than to the Ambassador.</p><p>Because it was clear that he had to decide. There were two entrances. Two opening panels. One took him to Spock. The other to his own internal nightmare. The price to pay to rescue the old Vulcan.</p><p>He broke away from the wall and hit her with one hand.</p><p>_I refused! -he said- Do you hear me, Spock? I refused to let you play with my head because you did something you shouldn't do! -he narrowed his eyes- I would never use Leonard against you!</p><p>He pointed vehemently, naming the worst ghost of the half Vulcan. One that him kept locked under seven keys and that he had only been able to learn of by an accident of it, while navigating his human mind to help him in one of his crises shortly after Sulek died.</p><p>Leonard McCoy. Doctor of the Enterprise. Friend, enemy of verbal struggles, deeply human, contradictory, a magnet for problems and discussions. The loyal companion of the gallant Captain Kirk. The preferred competitor of that ship's resident Vulcan. An impossible dream. The price that he paid in the search for acceptance of his own, for more than ten years.</p><p>Until the good Captain -Admiral already, back the - end up dragging him out of Vulcan by the ears, to make him see reason. To the son of Sarek, who ended up being more of Amanda's son at the end of his days. But he lost so much time deny it, that he ended up living less time next to whom he should have always lived. That, out of fear of losing the memory, he refused to purge all his emotions when old age knocked on his door.</p><p>_No, surely you would not show me so that he could see me, because you have some of the decency that this green hobgoblin lacks, but, what about you and I having an exchange before what should happen happens?</p><p>_What on…?!</p><p>He asked, turning on his heel to find a very corporeal doctor standing behind him, who wrapped a thermal blanket around his shoulders.</p><p>_Hello. Leonard McCoy, or ... rather, what remains of me, on my Vulcan's head, after his katra fiasco. I hope that this blanket improves somewhat the cold it is in this miserable place -the ghost explained, pointing around them- I don't feel it, because his conscience recognizes me as part of it, but it's obvious that’s making it difficult for you.</p><p>_Apollo Hernández -he introduced himself extending his hand- I know. To Spock's head, I must feel like a parasite. Therefore, it is carrying out the only logical action that any organism has against a being that invades it: sting my eye, while it kicks me between the legs.</p><p>The other laughed when he heard him and shook his hand tightly, shaking his head at the same time.</p><p>_Logical action?! Being a denier son of a bitch is not a logical action! -he stated still laughing- And I know you can hear me, you damn rock head.</p><p>He had to smile seeing how the doctor, or his memory, spoke to Spock as if he were there, by his side.</p><p>One thing should be remarked. He had been an attractive man. Too gringo for his personal taste, but definitely very attractive. Only a little major for Spock himself when they met.</p><p>_Do not remind me that. It was one of the things that kept me from thinking about anything serious with this serial escaper for a long time. I felt like a cradle robber.</p><p>_It was only three years, please, do not exaggerate doctor.</p><p>He remarked laughing, as he huddled in the blanket.</p><p>_An ex wife, a daughter, a life much more hectic than Spock had. It was more than a decade of experiences in contrast -the other explained, sitting on the floor, while clapping in front of him to do the same- it was not so much being older, but knowing myself older in spirit. The dedication that he had had to the discipline of his people, had made him lose much of what is lived in a few years on Earth. So when we embarked together, we were like night and day, and it took us many years to reconcile our differences. More or less, what happens to him today with you.</p><p>_Well, you counted with a universal translator named James Tiberius Kirk.</p><p>He watched as he sat across from the other who was assailed by a new round of laughter.</p><p>_Jim? Jim couldn't translate for anyone anything on relationships. He was fooling around to annoy us. That was his way of hugging you and treating you like a stuffed animal without questioning his &lt;&lt;masculinity&gt;&gt;. Although, I must admit that, it is true, that, to some extent, he always managed to make us listen to each other. And, in fact, he was the one who took our head out of our asses, where we had it sunk as the stubborn idiots that we were, to give us a chance.</p><p>_Your hands helped.</p><p>_What?</p><p>_Oh, he never told you? -he commented amused- He has, like all Vulcans, something for hands. When… in this place, I met my husband, our first physical contact was through the hands. He took me by the hands and I knew instinctively that it was not something common. I did not know then the Vulcan custom of not touching the hands of others, except on certain occasions. Sulek, he wrapped mine like that -he explained taking the ghost hands in his- because they were smaller and for him that was a characteristic of attraction. Yours are bigger than mine. Very marked by manual work. And surely very skilled at giving relaxation to the muscles. It comes with the dexterity of dedicate them to medicine.</p><p>_Shit. He never, but never, tell me about that fetish.</p><p>_I think he did not talk to anyone until he did it to me! -he affirmed releasing the hands of other-</p><p>_That is an anecdote that I would like to know</p><p>_I was bothering him in the laboratory where he works -he admitted- We ended up chatting while he logged data on a machine and took samples of my skin and hair. Among the many things we discussed, I ended up telling in great detail what happened here. What is where I presume, he get the visual data to mount this little scene.</p><p>_The vulcan eidetic memory is a bitch, kid.</p><p>_Evidently -he accepted-</p><p>_And there you ended up asking about the hands?</p><p>_Rather, I ended up helping him pick up various things that he threw away when I told him the moments after my escape from the cell. Colors had risen to his face and he could not change the subject, while he did not take his eyes off my hands. There, he half admitted without admitting, that the Vulcans consider the hands as an object of attraction and that he was particularly called by big hands, like yours.</p><p>_ Who are you and what have you done with my Spock? That Vulcan didn’t blushing for nothing! And even less would have admitted a fantasy!</p><p>_Melancholy and age? I suppose -he said, arranging the blanket- A little of loneliness, too. And he still does not do it, except with those who are inside his inner circle and, I regret to say, that there are very few of us on it.</p><p>_Yes. That does sound like my Spock. It was the same with us. The reins of his emotions eluded him, for a short time, but they eluded him none the less. Although… a blush -he hissed- I couldn't get one and, believe me, I tried.</p><p>_You got a yes, if I'm not wrong.</p><p>_I didn't get a yes. I got a litany of statistics on why it was convenient versus why it was not convenient for us to be together legally, after ten years and a death between us. Followed by forty-five, and I am not exaggerating, forty-five minutes of explanations on minutiae and details that led to life in Vulcan if we lean towards the positive option, since he wanted to stay there, as if I had not told him since we know each other, that, if it hadn't been because of my divorce and if my moron best friend wasn't obsessed with flying a can of sardines in space, I wouldn't have moved an inch from mainland. I had to, literally, shut his mouth.</p><p>_ Even then, he didn’t blush?</p><p>The doctor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>_Ok, you weren't paying attention specifically to that. Sorry.</p><p>_Ten years of longing and waiting, kid. It took Jim's two hours of long-distance pep talk and half a bottle of the strongest I could find at his father's house to face it. It was mere luck that I can bear his speech and ... what came next, without passing out. Let’s say that I wasn’t paying attention to blushes.</p><p>_Did you steal Sarek’s liquor?</p><p>_I’m not a thief, I only did an unauthorized tasting of it.</p><p>_ You were aware that your Vulcan's father is the one who taught him most of what he knows about self-defense, right?</p><p>_After doing the same unauthorized tastin to the chief engineer of the Enterprise stash, nothing could scare me.</p><p>The Georgian commented on this while shrugging and winking at him. That man, when alive, was suicidal. Definitely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnnGwL6YP-0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. At the gates of Manala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's more than one inferno, Dante. And every one of them, start with fear and hatred among beings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Emergency hospital</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 1:00 hour before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Watching the Enterprise CMO at work was always a privilege.</p><p>For the scientific staff of the same ship, despite his continuous human emotional outbursts, the Doctor met all the necessary conditions to be a wanted and ambitious mentor as part of any career that wanted to expand in space.</p><p>That was one of the first things that made him stand out in their eyes, shortly after he left on their first tour. His staff sought to find references and recommendations of the aforementioned doctor about their work in his spare time. It had caught his eye and had ended up questioning his Captain about it.</p><p>
  <em>"_Don't look for too many explanations Spock. Your guys just want Bones to give them a nudge to the right place, or a note to expose the right people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Excuse me, Captain, I do not follow your reasoning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Bones is a genius, Spock. A foul-mouthed genius with serious authority problems, sure, but a genius nonetheless. I suggest you take a closer look at his academic career"</em>
</p><p>At that time, the academic works of the doctor in question, added a total of 45 publications, with exact references and a huge string of favorable comments, in specialized forums.</p><p>Years later, that number had multiplied considerably and the reputation of the Doctor had grown considerably, if the reaction of his colleagues in New Vulcan was of any use.</p><p>Although the security personnel had not reacted favorably, once inside the facilities, those who directed them, despite the tendency to xenophobia that Comandante Hernández and his father had made explicit on the colonies, had made themselves available, almost complacently, to the CMO .</p><p>Which implied that, in less than five minutes, he had organized a scheme for the application of sedatives and evacuation, with an efficiency similar to that carried out in the ship, that is, at very respectable 83.2%.</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me you know where the old man is, because this group of patients has been diminishing very quickly. We are already close to 130 and the last batch is being prepared"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ambassador Spock is in the central wing of the hospital."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you feel him just like that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not in normal conditions. It is the mental presence of Commander Hernández. He is trying to communicate with the Ambassador and is using my mind as a projector to locate him from a long distance due to my estrange and particular situation"</em>
</p><p>The Doctor looked up from the patient he was sedating on one of the stretchers and look at him with surprise.</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't know you could do that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It shouldn't really be possible. But, as usual, Ambassador Spock challenges the concept of normality "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As long as it is not something recurrent"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leonard"</em>
</p><p>"Forget it, Commander. Just restrict your communications with Comandante Hernández to a sector in which I don't have to feel them as you have been doing and we will be perfect "</p><p>He sighed imperceptibly when saw his partner return to activity without looking at him again.</p><p>Anyone, who did not know the Doctor personally, would think that, for a man as educated and reputed as Leonard McCoy, these reactions were irrational. However, he could attest that expecting something different from him was precisely the irrational. Because on that emotional and fighting fuel his partner worked.</p><p>The brief deep contact that they had when establishing the bond between them, had allowed him to glimpse some of the keys to the mystery that came to be his constant irascible behavior. Too many demanding and disappointing humans in his life. The need to push like an endangered head of cattle behind every goal of his life. The inability to connect with other human beings on common ground.</p><p>Despite the fact that he had also seen an undeniable affection for his person, he kept wondering how they would do what was needed to be done to not fail in the path that they had imposed on themselves.</p><p><em>"Commander"</em> -he listen to Hernández calling-</p><p>
  <em>"Commander"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can feel him over there. Can you?"</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and concentrated in the direction of the other's mental waves.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, as I was saying to Leonard, the Ambassador is in the central wing"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me what I should ask him to do, because he’s not unconscious and I ask you to inform me how are you over there so I can inform the Captain"</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes and approached the CMO, to take him by the hand separating him from the Vulcan medical personnel.</p><p>_Commander?</p><p>_Ashayam, I need to show you something.</p><p>He said bringing his hands to the contact points on the other's face.</p><p>_Ok -the Doctor replied, holding his wrists with some doubt and fear-</p><p>_Your mind to my mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts.</p><p>He whispered as he concentrated his efforts on not invading someone else's mind, but on letting it enter his own.</p><p>
  <em>"Damn! Slow down Spock! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Leonard, but, I need you to talk to someone"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi Doc, how are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you not to get me into what you both are planning"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh please Doctor, don't be mad, I have no interest in your Spock, I have my own, remember?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Still, Hernández, that’s not the point ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, I have an idea too. I'll be right back"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hernandez? We are in the middle of a hospital, damn it! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"UHHHH !! Leo! I haven't heard you so angry in a while. What did Spock do? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have not done anything, Captain"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jim?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yep"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell are you doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apparently communicating with you, through our ship's Diplomatic Officer with the Vulcan mind voodoo in the middle of an intellectual sparring session with the High Command of this colony. By the way, how is everything over there? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perfect, Jim. You could say that we’re &lt;&lt;peachy&gt;&gt;. Scotty has about a hundred and thirty Vulcans on the ship and we only have a smaller group left, plus the Ambassador, whom we still have to find. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is precisely why I integrated Leonard into the dialogue with Commander Hernández"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I told you I didn't want to"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your contribution to the planning of this measure is necessary. As you yourself would say: I am a scientific officer, not the doctor in charge of transferring patients from this hospital "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OMG. That’s so funny"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't laugh Jim! Remember that I'm still mad at you and your annual physical is due!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doctor McCoy. If you allow me. Enjoy these moments. They will not last long. You, as a doctor, better than anyone, should understand the uniqueness of this experience that involves so many humans "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The reason we can all wander in your Spock's head and mine is because, we all have a relationship where they have been in our heads and in our cases, with unstable bonds"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Translated to: when Spock's old man fixes all your heads and stabilizes those bonds, it'll be a two-man thing and never again, eh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fascinating, but correct, Captain"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I do not understand. Until now, I couldn't hear any voice except Spock's. He had to do what he does with the meld points to be able to hear you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is the age factor and a certain difficulty to project of the Commander"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not the Ambassador, Leonard. Despite the rejuvenating process, he still retain the mental capacity of an elder among Vulcans. He is projecting quite powerfully for a consciousness that can help him. In this situation, Commander Hernández can communicate with me, because he shares so much with the Ambassador and, apparently, this allows him, I assume by contact, to integrate the Captain, who mentally communicated with my counterpart in the past, to dialogue "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poor old man, he must be scared"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vulcans are not easily scared, Captain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is not true, Commander, but let's say they worry at a percentage that borders on irrationality."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get him and you, out of there quickly. And that's an order"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, Jim. What do we have to do Hernández? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I asked Commander Spock the same. I have my Spock located. What do I tell him to do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A bloody show Commander. I need him passed out or convulsing, to be able to convincingly get him out of here "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Done, see you later"</em>
</p><p>With greater delicacy than the one he used to bring it to his mind, he returned the Doctor to his own and removed his hands from his face.</p><p>_I want you to save this experience and then take notes on it. I intend to write about it -said the doctor in a low voice- but I don't see a need to repeat it on our way to Earth, are we clear?</p><p>He nodded knowing exactly what the CMO was referring to. Nothing to communicate with anyone but him.</p><p>_Hey! My husband here tells me that there is a very serious patient who you are not bringing to me!</p><p>He yelled, looking at the Vulcan doctors with resentment, then he roughly grabbed his hand.</p><p>_Take me where you say this guy is. We are going to take care of him and -he point accusingly to the doctors- I do not want you to stop transferring people while we look for this patient!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vulcan High Command Headquarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 1:30 hours before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the room could be compared to the rain on a pouring day.</p><p>The Vulcan High Command Headquarters did not welcome them as friends. It received them as a nosy party and it showed.</p><p>Seated at a table, while on one far side of the room, a group of scribes conferred as they finished writing the treaty, under the whispered indications of the six present members of that High Command, they had to play the part of the smiling earthlings pretending to be unaware of what it was happening.</p><p>Which certainly didn't work in his favor as a favorable remark. Although, he had to admit that, in the role of playing dumb, his Diplomatic Officer unnerved the others more than he. Commander Hernández had opted for the tactic of smiling bluntly, probably immersing himself in a pleasant memory of another moment, while leaning on the table as he distractedly played with his fingers. The result was being gazed upon by the Vulcan elders who were obviously not at all happy to have him back on the planet, so peaceful and unproblematic.</p><p>His exile, it was clear, had been a relief. He understood them. The young Commander had a very clear ability to meddle in the affairs of others, interpreting very well the network of power that was developing within. As they asserted previously, the planning that he developed with the Ambassador, on a length of years, required nerves and skill.</p><p>He sighed, resting his hand on his fist, truly hoping that, at the end of the mission, Ambassador Spock's bond partner, would still be Enterprise personnel. Such personalities were needed on his ship. And, if he thought about it, maybe he would also include the Ambassador himself in the mix. After all, as a couple, they should be close to each other, right?</p><p>A smile adorned his face then. His brain marched by leaps and bounds, thinking about what would happen after this situation, without having overcome it yet.</p><p>_Captain</p><p>He felt a voice say to his side. He turned and saw a young Vulcan handing him a padd. Of course. The document.</p><p>_Thank you so much, Mrs…</p><p>_T’Kan, Captain</p><p>The Commander pointed out to him when in doubt.</p><p>_Oh, the architect of this place, right? -asked pointing with the same device handed to him the room- I know that your species considers compliments unnecessary, but, my I transmit my congratulations none the less. It is a beautiful and functional building.</p><p>The woman leaned down gently, touching his chest as Spock did, in deference. He bowed his head in turn, knowing that this was the greatest show of appreciation he was going to receive for his observations and he had too much training in Vulcan coldness and circumspection to object.</p><p>Quite the contrary, his attention was turned to the content of the document developed in the padd, which, after a few lines of reading, caused him an involuntary hiss.</p><p>_Is this really the treaty that you want to be signed between the Federation and the Surak Confederation?</p><p>He asked the elders, extending the device to their Commander.</p><p>_Yes, Captain.</p><p>_ I do not want to sound disrespectful, nor meddle in your internal politics, ladies and gentlemen -he said, settling in the chair after Sket's response- but, do not you consider these measures somewhat extreme towards your own citizens? Have you seriously considered the implications that the knowledge of this measures by other species can generate?</p><p>Six pairs of eyes locked onto his.</p><p>He wasn't kidding. He had never seen a treatise written that way. From the time when the first contacts had been established between the civilizations that founded the Federation, there had never existed between them, more than trust and mutual collaboration. Although, it was evident from the beginning that the differences and evolutionary distances between them were wide.</p><p>Now, especially after what happened with the obliteration of their home planet, where they had been saved thanks to the intervention of Starfleet and the Federation itself, which had made their ships, their personnel and even their resources available to the refugees. Were men and women -since the amount of lives that the episode with the Narada had cost could not be denied-, draw up an agreement that will literally mean establishing a policy of isolationism and segregation, expressed towards the outside, a disagreement and distrust that was, at the very least, difficult to defend.</p><p>_No -Sinho said with aplomb- We consider them logical. The reconstruction of our civilization, deeply attacked by different conditions and entities, requires that we conserve the most untouched gene pool that has been preserved after the loss of our home planet. Certainly, the species that make up our Federation, will be able to understand that a separation of this style, temporarily, is necessary.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows and half laughed at such a statement.</p><p>That was the problem, right? The logic in necessity did not exist. For most species, this development of the Vulcan survivors would show weakness or xenophobia. Not the best letter of recommendation for the support of an endangered species.</p><p>_I am not going to make an evaluation of the idea of &lt;&lt;purity&gt;&gt; of the species that lies behind that objective, except the following: it does not work. Believe me. It is not only a biological question, but also a logical one, and one that humanity has learned the hard way.</p><p>_Captain, our civilization represents all types of individuals on a planet, not a single ethnic group, we are not making a decision lightly, it is not similar ...</p><p>_To what happened on Earth or in any other world, every time some group of people considered themselves superior and resolved to isolate themselves and install isolation policies aimed at avoiding contacts, marriages, interracial births and the submission of the weakest groups among them, even if it was only for lack of close relationship? Good heavens, noble Solenn, to none of us would have crossed our minds to claim that the Vulcan species could go back to its prehistory and project this situation into a hostile diplomatic environment.</p><p>He glanced at Commander Hernández. The sarcasm in the statement he had made was far from diplomatic in any sense. Although, perhaps, it was necessary.</p><p>The green blush on the faces of several of those present told him better than any other sign that there was more of reality, in what was said, than of exaggeration and that, if he properly interpreted the women present, there was no little resistance to the idea itself of isolationism.</p><p>_Let's go back to the document, ladies and gentlemen -he intervened, recovering the attention of the elderly- Let us suppose that the fact of rescinding the citizenship of those affected is acceptable and is not questioned or criticized. To pretend that they cannot return to the Confederation nor alone nor with their mating partners? It is extreme and certainly violates a large number of laws.</p><p>_You must understand Captain. Besides the genetic factor, there is the cultural one. Any member of our community who maintains an existence outside of this, then, could not return to it easily and it would be, clearly, a cause for concern, the one that, having a bond partner with an extremely different cultural background would stir the waters even more and we have already gone through that experience in the past -commented Sket- In the same way, we cannot consider transferring the bonded couples to the land of the colonies due to the limited number of necessary occupations existing, to which the amount of immigrants would put in tension.</p><p>_A moment, please -he said extending his hands to stop the other's words- Are you saying that one of your concerns, which in fact leads you to decree an extreme ostracism, is that the members of Starfleet who join your citizens, in deciding to accompany them and move to the colonies, would be putting at risk the number of jobs that exist here, being considered also possible effectors of a bad cultural influence?</p><p>There was a collective nod and it was his turn to widen his eyes.</p><p>_Wow -he commented passing a hand trough his hair after a few moments of silence- Now I understand why my First Officer does not even want to know about living among you again.</p><p>_Captain Kirk, it is not necessary that you address us with that degree of ...</p><p>_No, noble Pathr, if it is necessary -he pointed out, tapping his index finger on the table- What you are proposing is a wrong reading of a reality that, although complex, cannot be assumed in that way. Not, at least, by a leading group that knows these kinds of reactions too well. You are the elders of this population that lives, basically, many more years than any of mine. You are specialists in your respective fields and trained people. How can this High Command develop a document that expresses xenophobic statements of such magnitude? Especially when they contradict, if we talk about tradition, your own and best history.</p><p>_It is not precisely what we want or desire, what guides this writing, nor the policies that we develop, Captain. There is a step in the exercise of power that no one can and should not ignore if they want to maintain it. A politician from your world said it once. Appearances matter more than truths. Above all, before a population and a government in crisis.</p><p>_James -said Hernández, exhaling defeated when hearing Sket's words- they are conforming their public opinion. Not that I like it, but following this theoretical line, I must admit that what is described in this document, agrees with the views of the inhabitants of New Vulcan, at least.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure" -he thought while smiling sideways- "Public opinion, my ass"</p><p>_Even though it may not seem like it, dear members -he expressed to the the High Command -, I have well-oiled my earthly Machiavelli, and, I remind you that he also stated that the first method to estimate the intelligence of a ruler is to look at the men who have around -he remarked pointing to the document- Until now, I would say that I’m not be very impressed or convinced. Especially when public opinion, in the field of politics, is a highly manipulable variable.</p><p>Which, in other words, it meant: if you want it, another would be the way out. But you don't want it, you prefer this one.</p><p>_Kaidiith, Captain. What is, is. You may judge us harshly for it, but what happens on our streets and among our people must happen if we are to rebuild. We would not be the first people to resort to these measures to be able to prosper again, solving the problems that a trauma of the magnitude produced by the criminal Nero caused.</p><p>_I would ask you to illustrate me about this other reasons that you consider problematic</p><p>Asked to Solenn, who spread his hands as he spoke pointing out different points.</p><p>_The need to keep resources within the confines of the Confederation, bringing back those that are delivered to the Federation for its respective maintenance and sustain. The need to limit diplomatic contacts with new peoples in order to keep our specialists and troops in the colonies, returning personnel from all those bases and positions in which they are currently found. The need to create a new educational and financial system that separates the previous dispositions of openness and investment towards other spaces and civilizations to generate a life plan centered on our resources. The need to procreate quickly to supply the needs of the population, since we currently have a limited number of young people ...</p><p>_ I would discuss all the previous ones, but let's focus on one, that of travel and interchange, I am aware of the data around it and I would like to point out some things.</p><p>_Then, you must also be aware of the danger of establishing trips by young people to other towns, in view of their unkind interests. Not too long ago, we have recovered from the clutches of slave traders a large number of our youngs, who will have to go through a whole process to overcome what they have experienced at the hands of their different captors. Those of us, who remain on the planet in extended numbers, are of such an advanced age, that we cannot think of materializing a new generation from our own people.</p><p>_Although certainly, we could, through genetic mediation -T´Valoa observed, adjusting the sleeves of her ritual garb-</p><p>_We have discussed that point before. Necessity cannot replace the importance of tradition.</p><p>_We generate new skin through dermal reconstructors, replace organs by similar technology, operate our bodies to extend life and improve its quality, and can't we think of generating offspring through artificial means in view of the gravity of the circumstances?</p><p>_Or control the Vulcan inheritance in the bonded pairs -intervened the Commander when he saw where the elderly biologist was leading the discussion- Just as there is the certainty that our members of Starfleet will volunteer to save those affected, I also have the assurance that they will have no problem that their future children can be configured to have a greater Vulcan presence in their genetic codes. Although it is an issue that bioethics on Earth took many years to overcome, the difference between creating a being to guarantee an eye color in preference to another that would simply ensure the continuity of an endangered species, would not be discussed as frivolous, but as necessary.</p><p>_This proposal is not compatible with the teachings of our ancestors. Not with our biology.</p><p>_Then let those affected procreate, naturally, with their bond partners and that their offspring merge with the ones from the colonies -he explained smiling- Members of the High Command, genetics, does not exactly make up a life, as you say, although it does not totally coincide with that reading in regards to how disruptive the presence of a non-Vulcan father or mother can be, there is a cultural axis that cannot be ignored. If your people establish non-Vulcan bonding pairs and settle in the Confederate colonies, or maintain citizenship and thus bond with it, their children will inherit enough of that tradition to want to immerse themselves in it, preserve it, and become be remarkable members of it.</p><p>A small sarcastic laugh could be heard from among the scribes. He raised his eyes and stared deeply at Sket's henchman, who was the one who had uttered it. So much for the repraisal of emotions among them, it seems.</p><p>_With the greatest respect, gentlemen, but I believe that, despite the fact that your population thinks that Vulcan superiority is in debate, they cannot help but be unaware that, the other species in the universe, do not present a degree of inferiority compared to you. We are different, nothing more -he continues- So, mixing with us would not imply a loss in any sense. Quite the contrary, the surviving Vulcan population would have no more than a chance to obtain substantial benefits from this exchange. And I do not speak of this in a theoretical way, in my ship I have serving as First Officer the living proof of this assertion.</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, bad example"</em>
</p><p>He reasoned seeing how his Diplomatic Officer could not help but purse his lips slightly and the eyes of several of those present flashed. Hadn't Bones said it in the Conference Room? That these &lt;&lt;pure Vulcans&gt;&gt; had made life miserable for Spock, just because his father freely chose to love a human woman? With this kind of animosity, which had once been limited, he supposed, by the importance of Spock's father, what trials had his First Officer gone through? Enough to choose to serve in Starfleet and yet none of his efforts and merits were recognized among his Vulcan peers. Hadn't his elder and younger version taken upon themselves to save a group very similar to these elders, not one but twice? Had it not been their vast knowledge that allowed them to choose a habitable planet for this crowd of ungrateful old cows? Hadn't they turned to him to start a project that would &lt;&lt;extend&gt;&gt; their years of life? He could only imagine a worse future, when contemplating the attitudes displayed there: the one that his First Officer or the Ambassador will end up tied to the designs of some of those sitting at this same table.</p><p>His blood began to boil in his veins. He was there representing the Federation, but hell won't wait for him if he didn't use that opportunity to sing a few truths. Violating its citizens in this way, defending theories bordering on madness, hidden behind supposedly disinterested reasoning and focused on the &lt;&lt;salvation&gt;&gt; of the majority, was horrendously familiar to him and aroused many bad memories.</p><p>_The citizen in question Captain, for the Vulcan High Command, both in his version as a member of Starfleet, and as Ambassador of another timeline, has not meant more than ...</p><p>_I suggest you be very, very careful when choosing your subsequent words, gentleman -he warned the old man who had taken the floor to make the worst possible statement- The people you refer to, are not only personal friends to the point of considering them part of my family, but they are also permanent members of Starfleet, both appointed to the Enterprise, although one of them has chosen to remain here to help you. That signifies an important level of consideration and protection from the Federation, that would not like at all to know that one of your members, or all, within the Vulcan High Command, utters, or commits, disrespectful considerations and / or actions on any of them. Without forgetting that the &lt;&lt;lesser human&gt;&gt; here present -he pointed out to himself- who is the main responsible for all your asses still being alive somewhere in the universe, can choose to calmly kick them to the next galaxy, without moving an eyelash, or that the Federation intervenes in this regard to avoid it.</p><p>After his little tantrum, it was obvious that the situation was going to get complicated. Half the elders rose from their seats and Sket, who, at this point in the game, was clearly directing the actions of the majority, snapped at him.</p><p>_You are a disrespectful human!</p><p><em>"Two can play that game, lad"</em> - he thought remembering one of the flowery expressions of his Chief of Engineering-</p><p>_And you are a miserable Vulcan.</p><p>He replied causing the other to almost drown from the already undisguised explosion of emotions that they claimed not to suffer. Beside him, Commander Hernández had put his hand in his pocket. To play the instrument Scotty had given them at any time. At the slightest sign that the High Command guards made the move to use of their weapons, the rescue signal would be issued to the Enterprise and all its members would be transported on board, while its thrusters would start the way to Earth at the highest speed possible.</p><p>_Enough!</p><p>T'Lok and T'Valoa exclaimed, causing the silence of all those present. The Vulcan women looked at them reproachfully and the other elders sat down, as did they.</p><p>It had not escaped his eyes that, like Sonn, had put a hand to his waist, where evidently some kind of weapon was found, among the scribes and the guards, there were Vulcans men and women who were restraining, in some way the others, instead of joining them. Obviously, in the High Command, dissent implied confrontation and the women had the hand of the deck at those moments, as proved by the fact that the architect of the place had one of her hands, at the exact point of the famous Vulcan nerve pinch, on Sonn neck, without actually completing it, but certainly limiting it by the threat. T’Valoa played hard. Her own daughter acted openly against his fellow companions on the High Command.</p><p>He bow his head, indicating respect for the women, and T'Lok made a sound similar to a short laugh, then pointed to the padd where the agreement was located.</p><p>_The human Captain is right. The contract is too rigid and many of its clauses questionable. But that is a subject for further treatment and meditation, as well as a broader negotiation, within the diplomatic framework that the Federation, to which we belong, has established. For the time being, it will be signed as drafted, unless you wish to abandon our sick, Captain, for otherwise no soul will leave New Vulcan aboard your ship and all our citizens and officers, diplomats and non-diplomats, will be asked to return immediately as a protest from our Confederation, establishing their citizenship with the date of the beginning of this crisis, a week ago.</p><p>He nodded, feeling a chill run down his spine.</p><p>The threat had been clear enough. One thing for another. He wouldn't have Spock, or the Ambassador, if he decided to fight the ruling group. Therefore, he placed his finger in the signature area, so that his biometric mark was recognized, in the same way as his Diplomatic Officer do it after, since both had to mediate in that negotiation.</p><p>_Live long and prosper, gentlemen. We hope that your stay in New Vulcan orbit will be short and enjoyable, as will your return journey to Earth, with our affected citizens. You will be able to excuse that most of us cannot accompany you in your retirement, since a crisis like the one we are facing requires our combined efforts -T'Lock told them- However, the noble T'Valoa, who has worked without repose the last days, before starting her well-deserved rest in our rotation, will fulfill this delicacy on our behalf.</p><p>_We are deeply grateful for. Live long and prosper to you too.</p><p>Commander Hernández answered closing the exchange with his hand raised in the ta’al, to which the elders corresponded before retiring with the majority of his entourage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVqolOcb6QU<br/>Comments are apreciated ^^</p><p>Translation of Vulcan expressions (I want to clarify that they come from readings and the series itself, not from some kind of special knowledge, so if there are mistakes, I beg for your forgiveness and I ask for you to let me know in the comment section)<br/>Kaidiith: roughly translated to "what it is, is"<br/>Ashayam: close term to "beloved"<br/>ta’al: traditional greeting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Queens Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim Kirk negotiates</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fiction created specifically to entertain and should not be taken as part of the Star Trek universe. The original characters, as well as the base story, are the property of their respective authors.<br/>Since English is not my primary language I humbly ask for some tolerance regarding grammatical rules or misspelled words.<br/>This work is dedicated to AnJoanGrey, I have been an avid reader of their creations here on Archive and the complexity of the stories and characters that where created on those, were and inspiration, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vulcan High Command Headquarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 1:00 hour before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>_Sarek was right. You are an untamed Sehlat, Captain. Beautiful and attractive, but dangerous.</p><p>He laughed at T'Valoa's assertion, once they were alone.</p><p>_Ambassador Sarek is fond of me, ma'am. That is why he has such a positive opinion, despite the headaches I have caused, both to him and his children.</p><p>_T'Kan - she observed her daughter - why don't you order tea for all of us and ask our guards to wait outside the room? Here we are among friends.</p><p>The young woman smiled and carried out the order quickly, clearing the place.</p><p>_Super sensitive ears.</p><p>Indicated with a wink his Diplomatic Officer, reminding him of one of the most eminent and useful traits of his First Officer.</p><p>_And the need to truly demonstrate good manners, noble Hernández. I am Vulcan and older. The traditions of my People are too important and coherent for me not to respect them outright. Not offering a refreshing or comforting drink to distinguished visitors, before any exchange, its somethindg that I find… disturbing.</p><p>_If we were on my ship, I would propose a round of one of our terrestrial spirits, flavored with cocoa, after a meeting like this.</p><p>_Young man, we Vulcans, are as vulnerable to human alcohol as humans themselves, what happens is that we better resist its consumption. This myth of cocoa and its intoxicating effect is nothing more than that: a myth that born from a partial true, but that is widely exaggerated. Although, I agree with you, after a meeting like this, a soothing drink, would not be a circumstance to reject. The only thing I would ask for is that it be of production in origin and not replicated. I have never been able to tolerate replicated alcohol.</p><p>_Don't worry, my CMO, always have a good drink on hand and always original.</p><p>The woman blinked slightly and raised an eyebrow with a strange glint in her eyes.</p><p>_ Are you referring to the one who calls himself Leonard McCoy? The doctor, with a very bad character, who is in our local hospital, organizing the transport of those affected?</p><p>_The ... How do you know? And I don't mean who he is, but that he has a bad temper.</p><p>_Capitán, your CMO, beat and threatened the Head of Security of the hospital in question.</p><p>He brought his hand to his forehead in denial.</p><p><em>"Damn it, Bones" </em>- he thought - <em>"It was not necessary to attract attention like that"</em></p><p>_Commander, check the status of those and quickly</p><p>He indicated Hernández and he closed his eyes in concentration.</p><p>_Fascinating - the woman commented, bringing her own hand to her chin - He is the first human that I see make use of a resource, not very common in his species.</p><p>_And you are going to see the second one - Hernández replied half laughing when he opened his eyes - Captain, you need to see this.</p><p>_What?</p><p>_Do you trust me?</p><p>_Obviously not - he said sincerely - But I have no other choice. What do you want me to do?</p><p>_Close your eyes like me and let me guide you.</p><p>_Okay</p><p>He agreed by lowering his lids as he felt his Diplomatic Officer place his fingers in the mind-melt configuration.</p><p>How to describe the process of getting into your head and pulling you out as if projecting you out of your body? The best thing that occurred to him was to imagine that you were a stone, the kind that children use in slings, to chase and bother little birds. You are not in control of what happens, but you know that you are being pushed away and you end up falling dizzy and disoriented.</p><p>
  <em>"Hernandez? We are in the middle of a hospital, damn it! "</em>
</p><p>Oh, that lovely voice. He almost laughed at the reproach towards his Diplomatic Officer. He knew that tone and with whom, normally, he was related.</p><p>
  <em>"UHHHH !! Leo! I haven't heard you so angry in a while. What did Spock do? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have not done anything, Captain"</em>
</p><p>His First Officer replied with a note of reproach in turn. It was so normal in that hard head not to admit that every time Leonard McCoy was on the hair, it was his fault.</p><p>
  <em>"Jim?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yep"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell are you doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apparently communicating with you, through our ship's Diplomatic Officer with the Vulcan mind voodoo in the middle of an intellectual sparring session with the High Command of this colony. By the way, how is everything over there? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perfect, Jim. You could say that we’re &lt;&lt;peachy&gt;&gt;. Scotty has about a hundred and thirty Vulcans on the ship and we only have a smaller group left, plus the Ambassador, whom we still have to find. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is precisely why I integrated Leonard into the dialogue with Commander Hernández"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I told you I didn't want to"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your contribution to the planning of this measure is necessary. As you yourself would say: I am a scientific officer, not the doctor in charge of transferring patients from this hospital "</em>
</p><p>At that moment he laughed unambiguously. It couldn't be. He had even imitated him in tone!</p><p>
  <em>"OMG. That’s so funny"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't laugh Jim! Remember that I'm still mad at you and your annual physical is due!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doctor McCoy. If you allow me. Enjoy these moments. They will not last long. You, as a doctor, better than anyone, should understand the uniqueness of this experience that involves so many humans "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The reason we can all wander in your Spock's head and mine is because, we all have a relationship where they have been in our heads and in our cases, with unstable bonds"</em>
</p><p>He smiled. Or at least he projected himself doing it. The pedagogically located voice of his Diplomatic Officer, made his friend concentrate on the experience and ignore the monumental truth that was read in those same words. "Your Spock and mine" were quite a brand, in a rather complicated story. But he understood. Diverted attention from his friend's obvious jealousy and worked his acceptance on the denial he suffered.</p><p>
  <em>"Translated to: when Spock's old man fixes all your heads and stabilizes those bonds, it'll be a two-man thing and never again, eh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fascinating, but correct, Captain"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I do not understand. Until now, I couldn't hear any voice except Spock's. He had to do what he does with the meld points to be able to hear you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is the age factor and a certain difficulty to project of the Commander"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not the Ambassador, Leonard. Despite the rejuvenating process, he still retains the mental capacity of an elder among Vulcans. He is projecting quite powerfully for a consciousness that can help him. In this situation, Commander Hernández can communicate with me, because he shares so much with the Ambassador and, apparently, this allows him, I assume by contact, to integrate the Captain, who mentally communicated with my counterpart in the past, to dialogue"</em>
</p><p>He denied. That was not good. The fact that someone like the totally controlled old cheeky vulcan that they had as a friend was acting as a satellite projector, suggested that things were very bad and that his personal situation was compromised.</p><p>
  <em>"Poor old man, he must be scared"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vulcans are not easily scared, Captain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is not true, Commander, but let's say they worry at a percentage that borders on irrationality"</em>
</p><p>He wanted to applaud his Diplomatic Officer's statement, but instead conveyed what he urgently needed.</p><p>
  <em>“Get him and you, out of there quickly. And that's an order"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, Jim. What do we have to do Hernández? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I asked Commander Spock the same. I have my Spock located. What do I tell him to do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A bloody show Commander. I need him passed out or convulsing, to be able to convincingly get him out of here"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Done, see you later"</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes and separated himself from Hernández, after he felt him return him to his own body.</p><p>_I think Ma'am - he said to the woman who had not stopped staring at them - that I am ready for that tea, while my officer is busy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Vulcan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vulcan High Command Headquarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stardate 2265, 40 minutes before</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The young architect had served them tea without comment. They both sipped slowly from it without saying a word either, until Hernandez opened his eyes smiling.</p><p>_All set, Captain.</p><p>_Well, how is he?</p><p>_Scared. Worried about his father and my son, and Leonard and his younger counterpart, and you.</p><p>_He’s never going to change, ¿eh?</p><p>_No, he will always be like that.</p><p>_Take your tea, Commander - he indicated, pushing the cup to him - This is not the time, or the place, to sound this rapturous by a gentleman with whom you have not yet formalize a commitment.</p><p>His seriousness in scolding him was contradicted by his tone of voice. Obviously, he was very glad the boy was so hooked with his older friend. Everyone deserved to feel that moment of flying in the clouds that caused being in love with another person.</p><p>And although he did not share the idea of restrictive commitment, with which they used to associate that activity, he was an incorrigible romantic and loved being able to show everyone that love was not a meaningless pursuit.</p><p>_T'Kan, you look exactly the same when you see T'Pel, it's fascinating.</p><p>_Mother! That is private!</p><p>He almost spat his tea when he heard the exchange between the women and Hernández ended up patting him on the back so that he would not choke on laughing.</p><p>_I did not know that you had formalized your relationship. My congratulations - he said to the young woman who thanked with a nod of her head - The lady, has managed to join in marriage to one of the most important music specialists in the colony.</p><p>_Oh, a musician in the family always comes in handy - he said, smiling at her too - My congratulations to you and… T'Pel? Is the name correct?</p><p>_Ye.s Yes it is. And your congratulations are well received and appreciated.</p><p>The woman answered, almost smiling, because, despite all the bustle of the past moments, the Vulcans had sustained enough of their circumspection.</p><p>_ What is the status of the Ambassador? - T'Valoa asked, returning to the dialogue that occupied them -</p><p>_From what my staff at the hospital in question informs me, the Ambassador is among those transferred and is undertaking the journey to the Enterprise.</p><p>_ I confess that, I am relieved that you can take care of Ambassador Spock and Commander Spock, as well as their father.</p><p>_Noble T’Valoa, Ambassador Sarek…</p><p>_Will not return. Do not worry. I have already evaluated his possible replacements. It is a huge loss, but one that cannot be avoided.</p><p>He held his breath for a moment, then exhaled. He had forgotten for a moment who he was in front of. One of the members of the pinnacle of a governmental organization in full exercise of its powers and the power that it will provide.</p><p>_I regret that this happens, puts us in the uncomfortable situation of practically finding ourselves on each other's throats.</p><p>_The family, Captain, is a variable that, no matter the culture in which we find ourselves, cannot be ignored. Like Ambassador Sarek, all members of the High Command have experienced moments of tension with our fellow citizens, having been separated from our planet in such a dramatic way. Some, like me and many others like me as T’Lok, were able to resolve our conflicts relatively without harm, but, my good friend Sarek, faced a very particular and strange situation, which, naturally, was not going to be resolved without a certain degree of drama and spectacularism.</p><p>_Proper of dramatic men with more hormones than brain?</p><p>He asked with a wink, which caused the woman in question to shine in response. The <em>"many others like me as T’Lok"</em> had not escaped him. Now: what was the problem that had faced other members of the High Command?</p><p>A brush on the leg from his Commander, drew his attention to the architect. Of course. The descendants. The young woman in question had joined another young woman. She was heiress to an important house. How could she have solved it if they were refusing to use genetic manipulation to conceive? A surrogate? A sperm donation? Or…? He didn't even want to think about the other possible option. It was not at all pleasant to subject a couple, obviously in love, if you took into consideration the kind taunt that the biologist had carried out, to impose a third party in bed, when there was no desire on either side.</p><p>He sighs. Surely, despite this, they would carry it out. It was the history of the genre; it did not matter almost any civilization in which they will be found. Women, in those places where they did not fully dominate the power structure, which were very few, by the way, always ended up establishing these networks of resources in order to get around the stupid and abusive rules of those who’s only differentiating merit was simply gender opposite, according to the established social construction. If you added the complex conception of duty that the Vulcans had, the die was cast.</p><p>He sipped his tea again, wondering which of the abusive old men had imposed his own descendant on the architect's house. Although he didn't know if he really wanted to unravel that particular mystery.</p><p>_In any case, Captain, Ambassador Sarek and you, have guaranteed the safeguarding of one of our oldest houses, avoiding a budding internal struggle. Ambassador Spock is a member of Starfleet, as evidenced by his current personal file - she answer, extending a padd - and Ambassador Sarek's remote recognition of his union with the Commander classifies him as a citizen of Earth, that it no longer has any connection with our history, nor any influence within our current conformation of social organization. Although - she explained watching Hernández - I suggest that you carry out the official recognition ceremony as soon as possible.</p><p>His Diplomatic Officer nodded smiling.</p><p>_ As for Commander Spock ...</p><p>_Commander Spock, as well as his father, Madam - he clarified before any misunderstanding could occur - are liaisons of terrestrial citizens. As the noble Sket will have informed you, who, when communicating with our ship, was introduced to Doctor McCoy. Our colleague, then, will not abandon his chosen partner to make any commitment in the Confederacy. Although that, for the moment, invalidates him as a direct heir to his house.</p><p>_I said: it relieves me - she admitted - Although I express it in the form of emotion Captain, believe me it is a logical reading and deep analysis. Spock's presence in our society, almost from its birth, was disruptive.</p><p>_A somewhat harsh judgment for someone so young, don't you think?</p><p>The woman nodded, but did not retract any of her words. Which, he was sorry to say, was logical. A reading of the situation devoid of emotion and focused only on the dynamics of a society whose stability and continuity were the guarantee of an entire interstellar diplomatic and governmental corps, could not afford these "lapses". Although, to his human nature, this will be repulsive and he could assert, without fear of error, that, after all, the disruptions were impossible to avoid, for the heads of these people, things were understood differently.</p><p>_I did not personally blame him, but Sarek. The young has had an impressive career with all the resistance he had - explained the woman - His father should have taken this into account. He should never have returned to Vulcan with his wife. He should never have tried to raise his son among us. Less placing him as his second successor in his house. Our society was not prepared for someone like him, nor for what he represented. It was a bad decision, causing pain from the beginning to your Commander and throwing the balance of power between us out of balance.</p><p>_ It could be difficult to guess that a catastrophe, like the one that happened to Vulcan, would take place, T'Valoa - Hernández valued - Ambassador Sarek, assumed that his first son would inherit, after being raised in his maternal home and that Spock could live in peace in the shadows.</p><p>_The noble T’Valoa is right Commander. One does not take the lives of children so lightly - he intervened crossing his arms - If Spock's brother already resided in another house and his duties required that he travel constantly, that his wife Amanda and Spock live on Vulcan, was a personal choice , which is difficult to endorse, when it was very obvious that the last, and surely the first too, went from little tolerable to horrendous among their peers.</p><p>_Kling akhlami buhfik, Captain</p><p>He denied laughing low. Of course, no one was perfect. Neither of them was claiming that Sarek was an idiot, but a stubborn person, who didn't want to see where the future would put him. The good news was that, judged by the events and words exchanged in the conference room of his ship, he had changed for the better and was trying to make up for his mistakes.</p><p>_The question, my lady, is, where does this situation place us?</p><p>_What do you mean Captain?</p><p>_To the departure of the only opportunity of one of your houses, to settle prominently on another, because that is what I infer that were trying to achieve by kidnapping Ambassador Spock and threatening the harmony of the High Command, then the internal friction must have worsened.</p><p>_Excuse me, but doesn't seem audacious that you raise a question of these characteristics to my mother? What could she say, without violating the trust of her colleagues in the High Command?</p><p>He smiled at the architect who was watching him in amazement.</p><p>_Young lady, and I say this knowing that, probably, you are older than me, however Earth years run too fast compared to yours. Your mother is a very capable woman, who, in this meeting, has not only commented and offered his personal position on serious events, which involve very serious accusations to his own High Command colleagues, but has shown that she has a basic agreement with another house within it and has allowed his little comfort to slip with respect to the situation that could forcing you or your wife to have to temporarily accept a person into your relationship dynamic in order to procreate. All this, amid a chat of tea and jokes - he explained, raising his cup slightly - which has delayed, conspicuously, what was an outright expulsion from the planet by the High Command. My impression is that your mother is negotiating an alliance, with which I agree, but for which I need a basic commitment, since I, like you, or Commander Hernández, am a simple pawn in the game of kings and queens being played here.</p><p>The daughter in question closed the mouth that had been opened in a perfect “o” during his speech and turned to see her mother. The Vulcan shook her head and sighed.</p><p>_Sadly, Captain. Your analysis is correct. Given the lost opportunity, friction will increase and tensions will reach a limit. New impositions will be carried out and lead us to have to choose. Either T'Lok or I, or both, in that case, will have to hand over our… let me see if I remember properly the human phrase for these questions: pound of meat?, in order to obtain the necessary conditions, to return everything to a minimum stability .</p><p>_That's... uncivilized.</p><p>Hernandez commented, prompting him to raise a brow a la Spock. Had he believed that his personal novel would not create discomfort or suffering to someone else? It was obvious what was happening. Or, perhaps, did he think that, because others were totally Vulcans, they would not subject their own to this arbitrariness?</p><p>_A frightened people -he said- goes to war without asking if the enemy is guilty.</p><p>_The point is to prevent an enemy from being branded guilt - the woman pointed out - And for this, the coup that installs it as such must be avoided, anticipating it with one of your own.</p><p>_The kiss of death, my dear, is a move, very difficult to achieve</p><p>_But not impossible.</p><p>_And the only alternative, in view of the current situation - he acknowledged -</p><p>_You two, you are crazy.</p><p>His Commander commented upon falling into what was being debated. He crossed his arms and pursed his lips in thought. It was possible. As she said. But it was necessary to corner the strongest player. If the front was not incapacitated and its rear guard cut off, the allies ceased to have the surprise factor and the necessary importance.</p><p>_Like I told you, Captain. Family is an important variable in any civilization. And within it, there is an invariable variable: no mother, wife, daughter or sister will look favorably on the Treaty that you have reluctantly signed today.</p><p>Of course. From within it was much easier to destroy an adversary. Especially if he did not take into account that the forced exile and the new life abandoned in the territories of the Federation, from which a group of men excited by a hate speech and xenophobia, tried to separate, were not going to fall very well towards within their own society.</p><p>_Do the queens play, then, T’Valoa?</p><p>_You only need one, Captain. Now, will she have the king's backing her moves?</p><p>_The last time I saw myself in the mirror, ma'am, my eyes were still blue and, the next time I do it, I'm sure they will reflect the same color - he said mischievously to her, winking -</p><p>_I am satisfied, then - said the woman almost unaffectedly - Now, let me accompany you to the transportation room.</p><p>
  <em>"You’re a cheeky and a risky bastard, Jim Kirk"</em>
</p><p>He felt Commander Hernández whisper in his mind when he touched him when he got up.</p><p>He did not deny it. But that was the life of a Captain. Difficult, complex, with daring and insane decisions came with the responsibility of the chair.</p><p>
  <em>"And I wouldn't change it for anything"</em>
</p><p>He told himself, as he offered his arm to the old Vulcan, thinking about how he was going to justify Alana and the other Captains, that he had pledged the help of all, in the overthrow of an authoritarian government in the Confederacy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, long time without appearing.<br/>But without excuses, this is your new chapter readers.<br/>Next week I will continue the edition of old chapters.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>